We ll Meet Again
by Giuliamausschen
Summary: WW2 AU. Arthur Kirklands Londoner Pub, der "Emerald Lion", wird von amerikanischen Soldaten die Kurz vor dem Aufbruch sind überschwemmt. Ein bestimmter unter ihnen bringt ihm Ablenkung- der laute, ungestüme Jagdflieger Alfred Jones. Unfähig es aufzuhalten bemerkt Arthur, wie er Alfreds Charme verfällt- gerade als der Pilot sich darauf vorbereitet, in den Krieg zu z
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hallo :3 Das hier ist meine Übersetzung von "We´ll meet again" von dem großartigen George DeValier ins Deutsche Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch : )

* * *

Kapitel 1

_Pairing: Alfred Jones/ Arthur Kirkland (USUK)_

_Zusammenfassung: WW2 AU. Arthur Kirklands Londoner Pub, der "Emerald Lion", wird von amerikanischen Soldaten die Kurz vor dem Aufbruch sind überschwemmt. Ein bestimmter unter ihnen bringt ihm Ablenkung- der laute, ungestüme Jagdflieger Alfred Jones. Unfähig es aufzuhalten bemerkt Arthur, wie er Alfreds Charme verfällt- gerade als der Pilot sich darauf vorbereitet, in den Krieg zu ziehen._

* * *

_Winter, spät im Jahre 1943 London, England  
_

Die Amerikaner begannen, Arthur in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Seit Wochen war sein Londoner Pub voll von lauten, anstößigen, zechenden amerikanischen Soldaten auf Urlaub. Sie riefen, sie tranken, sie schlugen sich gelegentlich, sie tranken, sie flirteten mit den einheimischen Mädchen und tranken noch etwas mehr. Und dann ging das ganze wieder von vorne los. Anfangs was es eine undeutliche Unterbrechung in demselben ermüdenden alten Tagesablauf gewesen. Am Ende der zweiten Nacht hatte Arthur genug gehabt.

Um ehrlich zu sein waren sie gar nicht so übel. Im Großen und Ganzen versuchten sie, sich gesittet zu verhalten, sie brachten Geld in sein Pub, und letztendlich _waren _sie Alliierte, die einen gemeinsamen Feind bekämpften.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, begannen _sie _nicht im Geringsten, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sondern _er_.

„Hey, Art, Kumpel. Noch einen Bourbon hier."

Arthur sah zu dem grinsenden Blonden herauf, der sein leeres Glas über die Bar hielt. Alles an dem Amerikaner regte Arthur auf. Seine alberne Bomberjacke, in der er anscheinend lebte. Sein permanentes Grinsen. Die Art, wie er nie sein verdammtes Haar kämmte. Und seine Arroganz…Arthur war nicht im Geringsten überrascht gewesen als er hörte, dass er ein Jagdflieger war. Dachte, die gesamte Britische Insel verdanke ihm ihre Freiheit und schulde ihm Gefolgschaft. Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen und schnappte das Glas aus seiner Hand.

„Es heißt Arthur. Und unterlasse es bitte freundlicherweise , mich deinen Kumpel zu nennen." Arthur schenkte einen weiteren Bourbon ein.

„Alles klar, sorry Art. Thur." Alfred grinste. Er war es offensichtlich gewöhnt, mit diesem Grinsen seinen Willen zu bekommen. Aber das würde verdammt nochmal nicht mit Arthur funktionieren. „Komm und trink einen mit uns."

„Danke, aber nein. Ich bin am Arbeiten."

„Ich dachte dir gehört die verfluchte Bude. Lass jemand anderes für eine Weile die Drinks ausschenken. Lass mal locker."

Eine andere ärgerliche Sache. Dieser lächerliche Akzent. Alfred schien in der Lage zu sein, jedes Wort in sieben Silben zu ziehen. Arthur unterdrückte seine Gereiztheit und versuchte, höflich zu sein. Er hatte immerhin einen Ruf als Gentleman aufrecht zu erhalten. „Danke nochmals, aber ich befürchte dass wir mit all euch Soldaten alle Hände voll zu tun haben."

„Soldaten?" Alfred schnappte laut nach Luft und legte in Empörung eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Warum Arthur, du verletzt mich! Weißt du das nicht, ich bin…"

„Der jüngste Flugführer aller Kämpfereinheiten der US Airforce ." Beendete Arthur den Satz eintönig. „Das muss jetzt das…zwölfte Mal sein, glaube ich…, dass du mich über diese Tatsache informiert hast."

Alfred grinste einfach weiter und nahm einen Schluck Bourbon. „Also, dann vergiss es nicht und nenn mich einen Soldat. Das ist eine Beleidigung an den Mann, das ist es."

Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf und starrte den Amerikaner böse an. Diese Arroganz war unfassbar. „Ich entschuldige mich", sagte er sarkastisch. „Wirst du mir vergeben."

„Oh, sei doch nicht so Arthur, natürlich werde ich dir vergeben!" sagte Alfred mit leidenschaftlichem Gefühl. Arthur rollte vor Frustration mit den Augen, aber Alfred schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Hey, mach es wieder gut indem du einen mit mir trinkst, yeah?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich bin beschäftigt." Alfred sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus und Arthur konnte es nicht lassen „Vielleicht ein andermal." Hinzuzufügen. Es war das sechste Mal dass er diese Antwort gegeben hatte, aber es heiterte Alfred dennoch auf.

„Also okay, später dann. Ich freu mich drauf." Alfred zwinkerte, nahm seinen Bourbon und schlenderte zurück zu seinem Tisch.

Arthur atmete tief aus. Er drehte sich um und stellte den Bourbon zurück ins Regal, nahm einen Lappen von unter der Bar und begann energisch die Theke zu wischen. Arthur hatte sich mit so etwas noch nie beschäftigt. Kunden fragten ihn nach Drinks, er servierte sie. Niemand hatte ihn jemals gefragt, bei ihnen mitzumachen- zum Henker, die meisten hatten nicht mal ein paar Worte für ihn übrig. Dennoch hatte dieser amerikanische Pilot ihn eine Woche lang jeden Abend genervt; er kam zur Bar zum konstanten Nachfüllen, zum sinnlosen Plaudern, um dumme Witze zu erzählen und wild herumzuprahlen. Arthur konnte es nicht verstehen.

Natürlich hielt ein winziger, hoffnungsvoller Teil seines Gehirns den leisesten Verdacht…aber nein. Arthur hatte zu lange damit verbracht, diesen geheimen Teil von sich zu unterdrücken. Der Grund, warum er keine engen Freunde hatte, der Grund, für den seine Brüder ihn hassten, der Grund weshalb er sich von der Gesellschaft abschnitt, der Grund für den selbst die Armee seines Landes sich weigerte, ihn zu akzeptieren. Er lernte aus seinen früheren Fehlern, und wusste es besser als seine eigenen geheimen Wünsche und Verlangen dort zu sehen, wo eigentlich nichts war. Aber was war dann mit diesem verdammten Yankee? Warum lud er Arthur immer wieder auf einen Drink ein? Warum sah er ständig über die Bar zu ihm hin und winkte? Warum musste er so _grinsen_? Und warum zur verdammten Hölle hatte es so viel Wirkung auf Arthur, wenn er es tat?

Arthur riskierte einen Blick an den Tisch des Piloten. Er saß immer am selben, am zweiten Fenster vorne, mit diesem anderen Typen der ihm so ähnlich sah dass Arthur sich fragte, ob sie Brüder waren. Natürlich sah Alfred ihn direkt an. Und _grinste_. Arthur schaute schnell runter. Das war doch absurd. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die heiße Stirn und wusste dass er knallrot sein musste. Arthur warf den Lappen runter und stürmte herüber zu der anderen Seite des vollen Pubs. Es gab sicherlich noch ein leeres Glas zum Abräumen.

Ein älterer Stammgastnickte ihm zu als er vorbeiging. „Wie kommst du nur mit all diesen verflucht´n Yankees klar, Arthur?"

Arthur lachte kurz und wich dann gegen einen Tisch zurück, um einem betrunkenen, vorbeistolpernden Soldaten auszuweichen. „Es hält mich bei Trab, so viel kann ich sagen."

Der alte Mann warf dem Soldaten einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ach naja, Kopf hoch, eh? Ich weiß nicht mal, warum wir sie hier brauchen, ist ja nicht so als ob unsere Jungs nicht auch ohne sie mit den Deutschen fertig werden würden!"

„In der Tat," stimmte Arthur zu und nickte einer Gruppe lauter Amerikaner zu, die nach Bedienung forderten.

„Also mein Junge, so wie sich die Dinge auf dem Kontinent entwickeln, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es eh nicht lange dauern wird, bis du wieder deine Ruhe vor ihnen hast."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Warum wusste Arthur nicht einmal, ob er das auch meinte? Seine Augen blitzten flüchtig zu Alfreds Tisch, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte um den Tisch mit den rauflustigen Soldaten zu bedienen.

Ein paar Stunden später war die Bar zum Glück etwas ruhiger geworden, und Arthur hatte endlich die Chance die leeren Tische abzuwischen und die Gläser abzuräumen. Er hatte einige Angestellte, aber sie arbeiteten nur gelegentlich und Arthur kannte gerade so ihre Namen. Er bevorzugte es, die meiste Arbeit allein zu erledigen. Es war immerhin sein Pub. Der Emerald Lion. Es war nicht viel, aber es war sein gesamtes Leben; alles was er kannte. Die lange Bar die durch den Raum ging, die alten Tische und Stühle die nie ersetzt wurden. Der riesige Kamin mit seinem kunstvollen Sims. Die alten Backsteinwände, die knarrenden engen Treppen die hinunter in den Keller und hoch zu seinem gemütlichen, vertrauten Wohnbereich führten. Er kannte jeden Teil davon wie seinen eigenen Körper. Es war immer ein Familienbetrieb gewesen; aber Arthur war das einzige Familienmitglied, das jetzt noch hier war. Es erschien ihm als seine Pflicht, so viel wie möglich alleine zu machen.

Arthur ging zurück zu der Bar und sah sich im Raum um, während er lief. Die meisten noch dagebliebenen Kunden waren Einheimische. Die meisten betrunkenen Amerikaner waren bereits zu Basis zurückgeschleppt worden, aber ein paar blieben um einige ruhige Drinks vor Ladenschluss zu trinken. Inklusive Alfred. Arthur versuchte es zu vermeiden, in seine Richtung zu schauen, aber er konnte nicht die laute Stimme ignorieren, die ihm zurief als er am Tisch der Amerikaner vorbeilief.

„Arthur, Kumpel, wie wär´s jetzt endlich mal mit dem Drink den du versprochen hast?"

„Ich habe nichts der Art versprochen…" Arthur verlor sich, gegenübergestellt mit Alfreds flehendem Gesichtsausdruck. Er seufzte. Das konnte keine gute Idee sein… „Also gut. Einen Moment." Arthur ging zur Bar, lud die leeren Gläser im Waschbecken ab und goss sich selbst ein kleines Glas Rum ein. Letzten Endes war die Kneipe ziemlich ruhig. Und vielleicht würde das Alfreds ständige Nachfragen so wie Arthurs Neugierde ein Ende setzten. Alfred war offensichtlich nur ein netter junger Kerl, der zu jedem so war.

Arthur setzte sich an den Tisch, an den Platz der der Bar am nähsten war. Er wünschte sich halb, dass ein Kunde zu ihr hinging um etwas zu trinken zu bestellen und ihm somit eine Entschuldigung zum Aufstehen gab. Sehr zu seiner Ärgernis war Arthur viel zu nervös, als er so nah bei Alfred saß.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich irgendwann überzeugen würde," sagte Alfred fröhlich. Arthur starrte ihn böse an.

„Du gibst nicht auf, oder."

Der Mann an Alfreds Seite kicherte sanft. „Du hast keine Ahnung," sagte er leise.

Alfred gab dem Mann nur einen Klaps auf die Schulter und grinste Arthur an. „Arthur, das ist Lieutenant Matthew Williams."

Arthur nickte Matthew zu. Er sah Alfred wirklich auffallend ähnlich. „Schön, dich kennenzulernen."

„Guten Abend. Ein nettes Pub hast du hier." Matthew war so leise dass Arthur ihn kaum hörte.

„Danke. Bist du auch ein Pilot, Lieutenant?" Arthur kam zu dem Entschluss, dass wenn er schon hier saß, er auch höflich sein konnte. Und außerdem war es wahrscheinlich sicherer eine Konversation mit Matthew zu führen als mit Alfred.

„Matt ist mein Kopilot!" sagte Alfred laut. „Das heißt er kann zuschauen, während ich all das heldenhafte Zeug mache."

„Nein, das heißt ich muss deinen Hintern vor Angriffen decken und sichergehen, dass du nichts Dämliches machst. Wie dich umbringen lassen."

„Matthew, habe ich je etwas Dämliches getan?"

Matthew zwinkerte Alfred nur einen Moment ruhig an bevor Arthur sich meldete. „Ähm, Entschuldigung für meine Unhöflichkeit, aber ihr beide seid nicht…."

„Verwandt?" fragte Alfred. „Ne. Purer Zufall. Verwirrt einige der Vorgesetzten entsetzlich, das kann ich dir sagen. Hab Matt endlich dazu gebracht sich die Haare wachsen zu lassen, damit sie uns unterscheiden können."

Matthew schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hilft nichts, dass sie mir nie glauben wenn ich ihnen sage, wer ich bin. „Matthew Williams" sage ich und es heißt immer „Wer?" Verdammt frustrierend, eh?"

Alfred lehnte sich hinüber und flüsterte Arthur zu. „Mach dir keine Gedanken um ihn, er ist Kanadier, eh?" Arthur wich leicht zurück als er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

„Das hab ich gehört," sagte Matthew.

„Du bist Kanadier?" fragte Arthur und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Rum als er sich selbst zwang, sich auf Matthew zu konzentrieren. Alfred machte das nicht einfach.

Matthew begann zu antworten als Alfred ihn unterbrach. „Oh, jetzt nicht mehr, er hat sich schon lange den Guten angeschlossen. Nicht länger ein Unterworfener des Britischen Imperiums, was, Matthew?" Arthur kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und Alfred fügte schnell hinzu, „Nicht, natürlich, dass etwas daran schlimm wäre."

„Bloß weil ich momentan in eurer Airforce fliege heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich Amerikaner bin, Alfred," sagte Matthew mir einem finsteren Blick. „Ich sehe mich immer noch als Kanadier."

Alfred hob besänftigend seine Hände. „Hey hey, das tun wir doch alle." Er sah zu Arthur und rollte mit den Augen. „Er lässt uns das nie vergessen. Lebt von Ahornsirup, trägt einen kleinen Eisbären mit sich rum…"

„Trägt einen Eisbären?"

„Ah ja, diesen hier…" Matthew machte einen winzigen, weißen, flauschigen Bären von einem seiner Rockaufschläge los, „…ist Kumabaro. Er ist mein Glücksbringer."

„Ich dachte sein Name sei Kumajiro?" fragte Alfred.

Matthew zuckte mit den Achseln. „So was in der Art. Jedenfalls haben wir alle einen…einen Glücksbringer meine ich. Außer Alfred.

„Wieso hast du keinen?" fragte Arthur.

„Naja, es muss etwas Besonderes sein. Und nichts ist je aufgetaucht. Aber hey, ich habe bis jetzt nie einen gebraucht. Ich bin am Leben, oder?" Alfred hob sein Glas und kippte es runter.

„Darauf werde ich trinken," sagte Matthew und trank auch seines leer. Arthur dachte, er sollte es ihnen lieber gleichtun.

„Jetzt haben wir hier nichts mehr zu trinken…hey, Barkeeper!" rief Alfred bevor er sich zu Arthur drehte. „Oh warte…" Er lachte laut. Arthur hatte sich noch immer nicht an dieses Lachen gewöhnt. Es war das ungestümste, einzigartigste Lachen das er je gehört hatte. Für gewöhnlich drehte sich der halbe Pub um und schaute wenn Alfred damit anfing.

„Amüsant," sagte Arthur ernst. „ Also gut, ich denke ich hole dann mal besser die Flasche."

Eine Stunde später und Arthur hatte viel mehr Alkohol getrunken als weise war, während er noch arbeitete. Wenigstens war das Pub noch ruhiger geworden, mit nur noch einer Hand voll übriggebliebenen Amerikanern. Matthew war vor zwanzig Minuten gegangen…irgendwas mit einem zu ölenden Motor, Arthur konnte sich nicht erinnern…nachdem Alfred ein paar Minuten damit verbracht hatte, dieses Zwinkern bei ihm zu machen. Was war mit all diesem Zwinkern? Das musste eine amerikanische Sache sein.

Es fühlte sich ein wenig merkwürdig an mit dem Mann an einem Tisch zu sitzen, der ihn jetzt seit einer Woche abgelenkt hatte. Sicher, Alfred war arrogant und laut und, naja, amerikanisch, aber Arthur nahm an, dass er garnichtmal so übel war. Bloß sehr selbstsicher und vielleicht ein bisschen naiv. Aber immernoch ziemlich lästig.

„Und wir tun das für die Gerechtigkeit, weißt du, ansonsten wäre ich gar nicht hier. Wir kämpfen hier für Freiheit, für das, was richtig ist. Wir können nicht einfach diese Mächte des Bösen und der Tyrannei die Macht ergreifen lassen, wenn wir willig und fähig dafür stehen, es zu verhindern." Alfred gestikulierte wild als er mit seiner Rede fortfuhr. Er redete nun schon seit zehn Minuten. „Es ist nur…" Er schien nach einem Adjektiv zu suchen. „…un-amerikanisch."

„Klar, natürlich. Und wo wart ihr Amerikaner vor zwei Jahren?" Arthur murmelte in sein Glas als er einen Schluck nahm.

„Bitte?"

Arthur winkte herablassend mit der Hand. Alfred schien nichts davon zu wissen, dass der Krieg nun schon Jahre ohne sie gewütet hatte. „Nichts." Er suchte nach einem Weg, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie lange fliegst du denn schon?"

Alfreds Gesicht strahlte sofort. „Früher bin ich mit meinem Dad geflogen. Er war ein Luftkurier, weißt du, er flog über das ganze Land. Flog eine De Haviland DH4, schönes altes Flugzeug. Ich erinnere mich immernoch an das Gefühl, als ich das erste Mal mit ihm abgehoben bin." Alfreds Gesicht war lebhaft und er sprach angeregt. „Es war, naja, bloß sehr aufregend. Wie das Gefühl das du bekommst, wenn etwas wirklich intensiv und irgendwie beängstigend und atemberaubend und fantastisch ist und du ein bisschen nervös bist aber du möchtest, dass es nie aufhört. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Arthur wusste es nicht, aber er konnte nicht anders, als von dem Lächeln in Alfreds Gesicht und dem Ausdruck von Freude in seinen strahlenden, blauen Augen gefesselt zu sein. „Ich fürchte, das klingt furchtbar nervenaufreibend für mich."

Alfred lachte sanft und schaute in sein Getränk. „Ah, es ist schwer zu erklären. Aber es ist mein Leben. Hab mich für die Airforce gemeldet sobald ich achtzehn war, und bevor du´s merkst, bin ich hier in England und kämpfe in einem Krieg! Das Leben kann manchmal verdammt komisch sein."

„Allerdings…warte. Wie alt bist du?"

„Neunzehn. Wieso, wie alt bist du?"

„Ich…äh…" Arthur hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Alfred so jung war. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein alter Mann. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Oh nein, du musst es mir jetzt sagen!" sagte Alfred, stellte sein Glas ab und lehnte sich zu Arthur hinüber. „Bist du wirklich alt?"

„Nein!" sagte Arthur empört. „Ich bin bloß kein Teenager mehr."

„Das ist in Ordnung, ich mag ältere Männer," sagte Alfred und machte dieses verdammte Zwinker-Ding. Arthur starrte ihn schockiert an. Sicherlich konnte er nicht meinen…Arthur zwang sich selbst zu antworten.

„Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, wenn du es wissen musst. Obwohl es schrecklich unhöflich ist, zu fragen."

Alfred lachte, hoch und fröhlich und laut wie immer. „Hey, du hast mich zuerst gefragt, Arthur."

Mist. Das hatte er. „Gut. Wie auch immer. Wirklich, neunzehn?"

Alfred nickte bloß.

„Richtig. Schön. Ganz schön gut." Arthur trank sein Glas aus, peinlich berührt. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Alfred es auffüllte und Arthur mit funkelnden Augen und einem winzigen Lächeln ansah.

„Also Arthur, hast du eine Freundin? Eine Frau die hier irgendwo rumhängt?"

„Was?" Arthur verlor schnell den Faden der Konversation. „Nein."

Alfred zwinkerte. „Hab ich nicht gedacht."

Arthur schnappte entrüstet nach Luft und fühlte dann einen kleinen Anflug von Angst. Könnte es sein dass er zu freundlich gewesen war? Könnte es zu offensichtlich gewesen sein? Könnte Alfred wissen… „Was zu Hölle ist das…"

„Hier, ich zeig dir mal ein Bild von meinem Mädchen," unterbrach Alfred.

Arthur fühlte wie sich seine Angst und seine Wut abbauten und sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Er war überrascht von der Heftigkeit des Gefühls. Er ermahnte sich selbst, nicht lächerlich zu sein. Natürlich war Alfred nicht, nun ja…wie er. Er wies sich innerlich selbst zurück, sich auch nur gewagt zu haben, das zu denken. Natürlich hatte Alfred eine Freundin. Er war zu gutaussehend um keine zu haben. Moment, wann hatte er aufgehört nervig zu sein, und war gutaussehend geworden? Arthur beschloss, dass es irgendwann nach seinem vierten Drink gewesen sein musste. Und überhaupt, nicht dass ihn das interessierte. „Oh. Also gut, lass mal sehen."

Alfred zog sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Tasche, holte ein arg mitgenommenes Foto heraus und gab es Arthur. „Das ist sie."

Arthur schaute auf das Bild und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ähm. Das ist ein Flugzeug."

„Hey, hey, das ist nicht nur irgendein altes Flugzeug. Sie ist eine P-51 Mustang, ihr Name ist Lady Beth und sie ist hübsch, oder?"

Arthur neigte seinen Kopf. Es sah immernoch wie ein Flugzeug aus. „Ja, ja ziemlich, äh, hübsch, ich dachte bloß…naja, dass du von deiner Freundin redest."

Alfred lachte wieder…er lachte so spontan, so leicht. „Oh Arthur, Arthur. Beth ist die einzige Lady, der jemals mein Herz gehören wird." Er sah langsam hoch, schmunzelte leicht, und zwinkerte wieder.

Oh. _Oh. _Verdammt. Arthur war perplex. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, also trank er schnell und hoffte, dass Alfred seine brennenden Wangen nicht bemerken würde. Dann sah er sich rasch um, merkte dass sie die letzten beiden im Pub waren, und fing an aufzustehen. „Sieht nach Feierabend aus."

„Hey, komm schon, wie wäre es mit noch einem Drink um die Nacht abzurunden?" Alfred grinste flehend zu ihm hoch. Seine Augen waren so blau, sein Ausdruck so flehend, sein Gesicht so schön wenn er lächelte…

Arthur hielt inne, fragte sich kurz ob das eine gute Idee war, und setzte sich langsam wieder hin. Sicherlich würde ein weiterer Drink nicht schaden.

_Eine Stunde später…_

„Und NOCH eine Sache," rief Arthur. „Ist es so verdammt schwer den Buchstaben „u" zu benutzen? „Color", „Honor", verdammt…verdammt, äh, „Flavor"…" Arthur schweifte ab und versuchte, sein Glas auf dem Tisch zu orten. Das verdammte Ding wollte nicht aufhören, sich zu bewegen. Nachdem er es gefunden hatte nahm er einen großen Schluck und machte weiter. „Und so weiter und so fort…ich will erst gar nicht mit dem Buchstaben „s" ANFANGEN. Was bringt es euch Yankees, die anständige englische Rechtschreibung so zu verhunzen?"

„Also, ähm, ich bin kein Grammatikexperte, aber…"

„Und BASEBALL!" rief Arthur seinen Drink schwingend ohne zu merken, dass die Hälfte davon auf Alfred landete. „Wie zur Hölle spielt ihr Baseball? Es macht keinen verdammten Sinn!"

„Ich werde dir Baseball erklären, wenn du mir Cricket erklärst," sagte Alfred und wischte den Rum von seinem Oberteil.

„Hey, hey," sagte Arthur und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Alfred, oder in seine grobe Richtung. Alfred bewegte sich auch die ganze Zeit. „Nichts ist verkehrt an einer tollen Partie Cricket. Tradition. Spiel der Gentlemen. Sport der Könige."

„Ich dachte das sei Pferderennen."

Arthur winkte mit der Hand ab. „Dann eben Sport der, Sport der Prinzen. Herzoge. Sport der Baronen zum allermindesten." Als er merkte dass sein Glas leer war, griff Arthur nach der Flasche. Sie verschwand plötzlich. „Hey…"

„Vielleicht hattest du genug."

Arthur starrte Alfred böse und mit verschwommenen Augen an. „Ich besitze einen verdammten Pub, ich werde _dir _sagen wann du genug hattest! Und, und, die andere Sache. Du weißt schon, die Sache."

„Die Sache."

„Ja, diese Sache. Das ist bescheuert. Oh, und euer Essen ist schrecklich. Meinst du nicht auch, Matthew?"

„Äh, Matthew ist nicht mehr hier."

Arthur schielte zu dem identisch aussehenden Blonden neben Alfred. „Wer ist dann der Bursche neben dir?"

„Alles klar, du siehst doppelt, es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen."

„Was? Hey!" Plötzlich flog der Boden unter ihm weg. Arthur brauchte einige Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass er über Alfreds Schulter lag. „HEY! Was _soll _das? Was zur Hölle glaubst du, wer du bist?"

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

Arthur schnappte empört nach Luft, selbst als seine Wangen brannten. „ Das werde ich dir nicht sagen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht mal was für eine Art von Mann du bist!"

„Ich versichere dir, ich bin ein perfekter Gentleman."

„Nein, bist du nicht, du bist ein Amerikaner. Ah…meine Güte, wie sind wir denn oben gelandet?"

„Nicht so wichtig. Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„Am Ende vom Ding. Das wasisses. Der Flur. Ich warne dich, Yankee, ich bin robuster als ich aussehe!"

Lachte Alfred? Arthur versuchte vor Entrüstung, ihn zu treten. Das nächste das er wusste, war, dass er aufs Bett geworfen wurde.

„Himmel…wie bin ich hierhergekommen?"

„Magie," sagte Alfred und grinste zu Arthur herunter.

„Das Teil! Da! Dieses verdammte Grinsen! Warum grinst du immer so?"

Alfred machte einfach damit weiter. „Stört es dich?"

Arthur fühlte, wie ihm die Schuhe ausgezogen wurden. Warum zog Alfred ihm die Schuhe aus… „Nein," sagte er beleidigt. „Eigentlich, es…macht mich…sehr…" Als er in das weiche Kissen unter ihm sank, konnte Arthur seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Sie fielen zu und er seufzte tief. Das letzte was er fühlte, war ein leichter Kuss auf seine Stirn. Aber er könnte es sich auch eingebildet haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Grelles Sonnenlicht kroch unter Arthurs Augenlider und zwang ihn, sie zu öffnen. Er stöhnte laut und warf sich die Decke über den Kopf um es zu verdrängen. Wochen von bedeckten Tagen, und an diesem einen musste es sonnig sein. Arthur hielt sich mit den Händen den Kopf im Versuch ihn dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr zu explodieren. Warum fühlte er sich so…plötzlich traf ihn die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht wie eine Faust und sein Magen drehte sich heftig herum. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er gesagt? Oh Gott wie war er im Bett gelandet ohne seine Schuhe und…Arthur klopfte sich schnell ab und stellte dankbar fest, dass seine Kleidung unberührt war, obwohl er seine Krawatte und Schürze irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und versuchte, nicht zu schreien. Also das war das letzte Malgewesen, dass er jemals diesen verdammten Amerikaner gesehen hatte…aber das war gut, oder? Arthur wurde nur schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Aber das könnte auch an der ausgiebigen Menge an Rum liegen, die er in der vergangenen Nacht getrunken hatte. Was zum Henker hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

Nun ja, um ganz und gar ehrlich zu sein, wusste er was er sich gedacht hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Alfred der schönste Mann war, den er je gesehen hatte gedacht, dass niemand auf der Welt so lachte wie er, sprach wie er, lächelte wie er. Er hatte sich gefragt, warum zur Hölle ein gutaussehender, beliebter, selbstsicherer junger Jagdflieger wie Alfred seine Zeit damit verschwendete, mit einem langweiligen, alten Barkeeper wie ihm zu reden. Und er hatte heftig getrunken um zu versuchen, einen Sinn darin zu sehen, und hatte Alfred dabei wohl vergrault.

Während er versuchte das alles aus seinem Kopf zu werfen, schleppte Arthur sich aus dem Bett und fing an, sich für den kommenden Tag fertig zu machen. Es war nicht so, als sei er vorher noch nie mit einem Kater fertiggeworden. Es waren nur die plötzlichen Erinnerungen, die ungebeten auftauchten…Alfred grinsend und zwinkernd, Alfred sich zu ihm lehnend, Alfred lachend, Alfred ihn tragend… „AGH!" schrie Arthur und schüttelte den Kopf um die ungewollten Rückblenden abzuschütteln. Sie wurden bloß stärker, wiederholten sich immer wieder. Arthur beschloss, dass es nichts zu tun gab außer sich anzuziehen, zum Arbeiten runterzugehen, und zu vergessen dass er je einen amerikanischen Piloten namens Alfred F. Jones getroffen hatte.

Der Morgen verstrich ereignislos. Ein paar Amerikaner kamen für ein frühes Mittagessen mit Einheimischen Mädchen in ihren Armen, aber das Lokal war weitestgehend ruhig. Arthur dankte für kleine Gnaden und verbrachte seine Zeit damit, zu versuchen es zu vermeiden an einen gewissen Tisch am Fenster zu sehen und wischte sich mit einem kühlen Lappen über die Stirn, wenn niemand hinsah.

Mittags stand Arthur hinter der Bar, den kalten Lappen über seinem Gesicht und arbeitete hart daran, die letzte Woche aus seinen Gedanken zu löschen, als das alles von zwei Worten zur Hölle geschicktt wurde.

„Howdy Arthur!"

Arthur schreckte auf und warf den Lappen schnell auf den Boden. Er sah zu Alfred auf, sein Gesicht tropfte und sein Herz donnerte auf einmal in seiner Brust. „Himmel Herr Gott noch eins, musst do so laut schreien?"

Alfred sah belustigt aus. „Ich habe nicht geschrien…"

„Ach ich hab nur diese schlimmen Kopfschmerzen…"

„Oh ja, das überrascht mich nicht," sagte Alfred lachend. Arthur sah ihn böse an und Alfred räusperte sich. „Also wie auch immer," fuhr er fort und lehnte sich gegen die Bar, „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wenn diese Beziehung jemals irgendwo hinführen soll, dann sollten wir besser anfangen uns auch tagsüber zu sehen."

„Beziehung?" Arthurs Kopf fühlte sich immernoch unklar an…er musste sich verhört haben.

„Zeig mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten von London!" Alfred war ganz ernst und angespannt, gekleidet in seiner makellosen Militäruniform und Mütze, zusammen mit der allgegenwärtigen Bomberjacke. Arthur versuchte sehr, nicht den Effekt anzuerkennen, den sie auf ihn hatte und versuchte stattdessen empört auszusehen.

„Was? Ich arbeite, ich…ich…"

Alfred grinste. „Draußen ist es ein wunderbar sonniger Tag, und du willst ihn hier drin mit einem Lappen auf deinem Gesicht verbringen?"

Arthur schloss seine Augen. Warum konnte er diesem verdammten Grinsen nicht wiederstehen. „Also gut," sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Lass mich meinen Mantel holen."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie nichts aus Arthurs Sicht interessantes gesehen, aber Alfred hüpfte vor Aufregung. Sie standen an Deck eines Flussbootes als es die Themse überquerte und Arthur waren schnell die vielen Blicke ziemlich peinlich, die der energiegeladene Amerikaner von den anderen Passagieren auf sich zog. „Wow, wow, oh meine Güte! Wie nennt ihr das Ding nochmal?"

Arthur guckte seitlich zu Alfred. „London Bridge."

„Wow!" Alfreds Gesicht strahlte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte um hochzuschauen.

„…Es ist bloß eine Brücke."

„Es ist LONDON Bridge! Wie dieses Lied! Du weißt schon…_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is…_"

„Ja ja schon gut, um Himmels Willen…" sagte Arthur und versuchte, Alfred zu beruhigen, als sein lauter Gesang die belustigte und überraschte Aufmerksamkeit einiger Zuschauer auf sich zog. „Ich kenne das dumme Lied."

„Wir springen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses ab, oder? Ich sag´s dir, von dem ganzen Laufen bekomme ich Hunger." Alfred zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und begann, es auszupacken. Arthur stöhnte als er sah, dass es eine Tafel Schokolade war. Er fasste sich entnervt an den Kopf und hoffte, dass die anderen Passagiere es nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Alfred."

„Hmm?"

„Du isst Schokolade."

„Ich weiß. Willst du welche?" Alfred hielt ihm die Tafel hin.

„Nein…ich…" Arthur wusste nicht wirklich, wie er Alfred sagen sollte, dass er ziemlich unhöflich war wenn man bedachte, dass jeder in England jahrelang auf Süßigkeitenrationen gewesen war. Er lehnte sich hinüber und flüsterte. „Wir sind hier seit einer ganzen Weile im Krieg. Solche Dinge sind für uns schwer zu bekommen."

„Ohh," hauchte Alfred und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er schaute sich schuldbewusst um. „Ich habe noch mehr, sollte ich all den anderen etwas anbieten?"

Arthur begann zu lachen und hörte schnell damit auf als er merkte, dass Alfred das ernst meinte. „Warte, Alfred, was machst…"

„Seid gegrüßt, Leute!" Alfred drehte sich um und rief den Passagieren hinter sich fröhlich zu. Arthur war entsetzt als jeder zu Alfred starrte, offensichtlich unsicher was sie von diesem lauten, merkwürdigen Amerikaner halten sollten. „Ich bin Lieutenant Alfred Jones, direkt aus den US von A, und ich wollte nur sagen dass ich mich geehrt fühle, hier in dieser sagenhaften Stadt zu sein! Jetzt hoffe ich darauf, dass einige von Ihnen netten Leuten mir mit einem kleinen Problem helfen können. Sehen Sie, ich breche bald auf um die Krauts in Italien zu bekämpfen, und ich habe noch all diese Süßigkeiten und weiß nicht, was ich damit machen soll!" Alfred holte eine Hand voll Schokoladentafeln hervor, und erregte somit umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit einiger kleiner Kinder die näher heranrückten.

„Süßigkeiten?" fragte ein kleines Mädchen und neigte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

Alfred lachte laut und erklärte, „Das nennen wir Amerikaner Candy! Jetzt bin ich aber nicht sicher was passieren könnte wenn, ich diese Süßigkeiten mit nach Italien nehme…"

Ein kleiner Junge schnappte nach Luft und sagte, „Die Krauts könnten sie dir klauen!"

Alfred schnappte auch nach Luft und er machte ein gespieltes schockiertes Gesicht. „Das könnten sie auch tun! Gut, das können wir nicht geschehen lassen, oder?"

Die Kinder schüttelten mit den Köpfen und näherten sich langsam Alfred, während sie die Schokolade nicht aus den Augen ließen. Arthurs Gesicht war starr vor Schock, genau wie das einiger Passagiere. Wie auch immer, andere lächelten, einige Frauen kicherten gemeinsam und die Kinder sahen wie verzaubert aus.

„Meint ihr, ihr könntet einem Alliierten helfen und sie mir abnehmen?" fragte Alfred und hielt ihnen die Schokoladentafeln mit einem weiten Lächeln hin. „Sie ist wirklich gut…Hershey´s, direkt aus Amerika!" Jedes von ihnen nahm eine Tafel und kicherte glücklich, bevor sie zu ihren Eltern zurückrannten. Alfred zog seine Mütze vor seinem dumm aus der Wäsche schauenden Publikum. „Habt einen schönen Tag, Leute!" Er drehte sich wieder herum und zwinkerte Arthur zu.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ziemlich irre."

Alfred lachte nur, zog dann eine weitere Tafel aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Arthur hin. „Ich hab die letzte für dich aufgehoben."

Arthur konnte seine Lippen nicht davon abhalten, ein Lächeln zu formen. Er versuchte vergebens, böse zu schauen und sich das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Gut." Er schnappte sich die Tafel und stopfte sie in seine eigene Tasche.

„Ich mag das," sagte Alfred und starrte Arthur an.

„Was?" fragte Arthur eingeschnappt. Wie verdammt frustrierend es doch war, dass er vor dem Amerikaner nicht einmal seine Gesichtsausdrücke kontrollieren konnte.

„Wenn du lächelst."

Arthur schwenkte seinen Blick auf den Fluss, das Lächeln endlich aus seinem Gesicht fallend während er merkte, dass ihm heiß wurde. Sie standen still da, aber er konnte Alfreds Augen für den Rest ihrer kurzen Reise auf sich spüren.

„Also was ist diese große Brücke da drüben?" fragte Alfred nachdem sie am Hafen auf der anderen Seite des Flusses ausgestiegen waren und eine Weile am Ufer entlanggegangen waren. Es war der schönste Tag seit Monaten, die Sonne stand hoch und eine seichte Briese wehte. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass Winter war – Arthur konnte sich an keinen milderen in London erinnern.

„Das da ist die Tower Bridge."

Alfreds Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. „Die ist umwerfend!"

„Und das ist der Tower von London," sagte Arthur und zeigte über die Straße.

„Ooh, fantastisch!" rief Alfred. Sie hielten an und starrten hinüber zu dem imposanten Gebäude. „Was ist da drin?"

„Also im Moment deutsche Kriegsgefangene. Und Verräter, und feindliche Spione." Arthur durchforstete sein Gehirn und überlegte, was sie heutzutage noch im Turm hielten. „Oh, und Raben."

Alfred sah wahrhaftig fasziniert aus. „Raben, wirklich?" Er sah sich aufmerksam um. „Gibt es einen Weg, wie wir reinkommen können?"

„Nun ja, es gibt einen." Alfred hob neugierig die Augenbrauen und Arthur schmunzelte. „Verrate Großbritannien."

Alfred sah enttäuscht aus. „Oh. Das will ich nicht machen. Selbst nicht um die Raben zu sehen."

„Oh, die Raben sind nicht das Interessanteste an diesem Ort," sagte Arthur.

„Wirklich? Was gibt es dort noch?"

„Geister," sagte Arthur verschwörerisch. „Es ist der am meisten heimgesuchte Ort in England, wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt. Da drin sind dutzende von Geistern…Lady Jane Grey, die Prinzen im Turm, Sir Walter Raleigh…" Arthur fand diese Art von Geschichten faszinierend. „In stürmischen Nächten soll der Geist von Anne Boleyn durch den Turm wandern, ganz in weiß gekleidet und ihren abgetrennten Kopf unter den Arm tragend…" Arthur drehte sich um um festzustellen, dass Alfred nicht länger neben ihm stand. Er sah sich verwirrt um. „Alfred?" Er ging ein Stück bis er ein bisschen weiter unten auf der Straße Alfred entdeckte, der gegen einen Baum lehnte und so aussah, als ob er keine Luft mehr bekam. Arthur schnaufte und rannte zu ihm hin. „Mein Gott, geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt aufgrund der blassen, grünlichen Farbe von Alfreds Gesicht.

Alfred sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und fasste sich ans Herz während Schweiß seine Stirn herunterlief. „Ich…mag…keine…Geister!"

Arthur versuchte es zu unterlassen, brach jedoch in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Sie gingen schnell weiter, beharrlich geführt von Alfred, der ständig ängstlich nach hinten sah, als ob der Geist von Anne Boleyn hinter ihm her war. Arthur war glücklich damit gewesen, am Fluss entlang zu laufen, aber Alfred hatte es äußerst eilig weit weg zu kommen, so weit wie möglich, und lief direkt auf die nächste Bushaltestelle zu. Arthur konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern…der laute, freche, prahlerische Amerikaner hatte Angst vor Geistern.

Alfred schien allerdings ziemlich schnell über sein Entsetzten hinwegzukommen, und pfiff als der rote Doppeldeckerbus an der Station hielt. „Wow! Das ist einer von den super großen!" sagte er als er sich auf die Plattform schwang. „Howdy, Miss." Alfred zog seine Mütze vor der hübschen jungen Fahrtbegleitung, die kicherte und ihn anlächelte. Sie bemerkte Arthur nur kaum als er die Tickets kaufte.

Arthur bahnte sich einen Weg durch den überfüllten Bus. Als er einen freien Platz gefunden hatte und gerade dabei war, sich zu setzen, bemerkte er, dass Alfred schon wieder nirgends zu sehen war. „Was jetzt?" murmelte er und zuckte zusammen, als er eine vertraute, laute Stimme die Treppen herunterrufen hörte.

„Hey Arthur! Da ist ein ganz anderer Bus hier oben!"

Arthur fühlte die Augen jedes Mitfahrers auf sich starren. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Verzeihung. Äh…er ist amerikanisch." Arthur eilte die Treppen hinauf. Er verbrachte dann den Rest der Fahrt damit, Alfred zu sagen dass er sich hinsetzten sollte, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen Fahrgästen und hatte einmal den dämlichen Amerikaner in den Bus zurückziehen müssen, nachdem er versucht hatte sich aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, um einemanderen amerikanischen Soldaten auf dem Bürgersteig einen Gruß zuzurufen. Arthur war erleichtert als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht so erleichtert als die anderen Leute im Bus.

Es war schwierig, mit Alfred mitzuhalten. Arthur wusste nicht wo er seine Energie hernahm, aber sie war endlos. Er versuchte die Geschwindigkeit zu halten, als Alfred die vollen Straßen entlangstürmte, sich durch die Massen von Fußgängern drängelte und währenddessen non-stop redete.

„Ich war vorher noch nie in so einer großen Stadt, weißt du? Das hier ist riesig! Ich meine, ich war in New York, aber nicht lange bevor unser Schiff ausgelaufen ist. Das war mal eine wilde Stadt! Ich werde dich nach dem Krieg dorthin mitnehmen, Arthur. Wir werden das alles zusammen sehen. Und dann werde ich dir zeigen, wo ich wohne. Es ist bloß eine kleine Stadt…wir haben nichts so schickes wie das hier alles, aber du wirst es wirklich lieben, Arthur, ich weiß dass du es liebenwirst."

„Ich…ich…" Arthur war ein wenig überrumpelt, unfähig Alfred zu glauben und nicht sicher, ob er es wollte. „Das ist ein ziemlich weiter Weg, oder?"

„Unsinn! Ich werde dich mit Lady Beth hinfliegen."

Arthur hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass dein Flugzeug es von England nach Amerika schafft."

„Natürlich wird sie das!" Alfred grinste ihn an und selbst auf der grellen, belebten Londoner Straße fühlte Arthur wie es ihm den Atem nahm. Dieses verdammte Grinsen.

„Und wie wird…ähm… „sie" das hinbekommen?" fragte Arthur, den Straßenverkehr der knapp an ihm vorbeifuhr ignorierend.

„Magie," sagte Alfred und zwinkerte ihm zu. Arthur starrte, versteinert, bis Alfred wegschaute und laut nach Luft schnappte. „Ooh ooh!" Alfred sprang praktisch zu einer Stelle auf der Straße, die Augen nach oben geheftet. „Den hier kenn ich! Das ist Big Bob!" rief er.

Das Eis war gebrochen und Arthur musste wieder lachen. „Ben."

„Hä?"

„Es heißt Big Ben! Nun ja, eigentlich heißt der Turm garnicht Big Ben…das ist der Name von einer der Glocken."

„Wirklich? Ha. Du weißt wirklich eine Menge, Arthur." Alfred stand unbewegt mitten auf dem Bürgersteig und starrte immernoch zum Glockenturm hoch. Die Menge drückte sich an ihm vorbei, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

„Alfred?" Arthur wartete einige Momente, aber Alfred rührte sich noch immer nicht. „Was machst du?"

„Ich warte darauf, dass es ding macht."

Arthur glaubte nicht an seine Chancen Alfred dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen, also stand er einfach da während die vorbeilaufenden Fußgänger ihnen befremdliche Blicke zuwarfen und um sie herum liefen. Er sah Alfred zu wie er die Uhr ansah bis sie nach ein paar Minuten zur Stunde läutete.

„Haha, fantastisch! Okay, wohin jetzt? Ooh, können wir in das komisch aussehende Gebäude da drüben?" Und Alfred lief los, in Richtung der Westminster Abbey die Straße hinunter. „Halte Schritt, alter Mann!"

Arthur schaute finster. „ Wie bitte?" rief er, als er sich beeilte um aufzuholen. Er war, wie auch immer, dankbar für eine kleine Pause. Er begann sich heute tatsächlich wie ein alter Mann zu fühlen.

Als sie dann in der dunklen Abtei waren, verlor Alfred schnell sein fröhliches Grinsen.

Er bewegte sich langsam fort, sah sich beunruhigt um und drückte sich ziemlich nah an Arthurs Seite. Arthur konnte nicht anders als es lustig zu finden.

„Dieser Ort ist unheimlich," flüsterte Alfred nervös als sie langsam an den niedrigen Steinsärgen vorbeigingen. „Sind da richtige Leichen in diesen Dingern?"

Arthur war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das ernst gemeint war. Es waren immerhin Särge. „Oh, nein," sagte er sarkastisch. „Die sind ganz und gar aus Stein."

„Oh." Alfred atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann ist es ja okay," sagte er.

Arthur sah Alfred skeptisch an. Sicherlich hatte er ihn nicht ernst genommen. „Das sind Särge, Alfred, natürlich sind da…" er wurde wieder still als Alfred sich wieder verspannte. Offenbar hatte er es doch.

Alfred war danach ziemlich versessen darauf, wieder zu gehen. „Ihr Briten seid wirklich groß mit den gruseligen, alten Gebäuden, oder," sagte er als sie sich hinaus auf die Straße beeilten. Wieder konnte Arthur das Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Der Fußgängerverkehr verdünnte sich als sie weiter die Straße hinunterliefen. Alfred begann langsamer zu werden und kam schließlich vor einem abgesperrten Bombengrundstück zum Stehen. Nur eine Wand des Gebäudes stand noch, in einem gefährlich schrägen Winkel dastehend, der Rest um sie herum nicht mehr als plattgemachter Schutt. Alfred pfiff. „Whew, die Krauts haben hier sicherlich eine Nummer abgezogen."

Arthur nickte. „Durchaus. Wir haben immernoch eine Menge solcher Grundstücke. Vom Blitz, weißt du." Es traf Arthur plötzlich wie jung Alfred aussah, wie er da stand, und die Ruinen anstarrte.

„Unschuldige Leute sollten so etwas nicht durchmachen müssen," sagte Alfred und schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er nicht verstünde. „Frauen und Kinder und alte Leute und so. Das ist einfach nicht richtig." Er drehte sich um und sah Arthur mit großen, strahlenden Augen an. „Deswegen mache ich das, weißt du." Alfred gestikulierte zu den Trümmern hinüber. „Ich werde das hier stoppen, oder zuhause, oder überall sonst. Wir sind die Guten, Arthur. Ich werde nach Europa gehen und dem allen ein Ende setzten, du wirst es schon sehen. Ich werde London retten!"

Alfred hörte sich auch so jung an…als würde er ernsthaft glauben, er könnte es mit der Welt aufnehmen. Arthurs Herz schwoll ungeachtet seiner selbst. Warum musste Alfred so naiv sein, so gut, so _töricht_… „Komm schon Alfred. Hier um die Ecke gibt es einen hübschen Park, den ich dir zeigen möchte."

„Oh, toll!" Alfred reihte sich flink wieder neben Arthur ein und fiel in seine gute Laune zurück, aber hatte nicht mehr denselben Elan in seinem Gang.

Alfred wurde endlich langsamer als sie am St. James Park ankamen. Es begann kühler zu werden und sie wanderten ziellos an Bäumen und Gärten und Paaren die einen Nachmittagssparziergang machten vorbei. Als sie an einer Bank vorbeikamen, nahm Alfred Arthur locker am Arm und führte ihn zu ihr herüber. Arthur spürte einen Schock von der Berührung ausgehend durch ihn durchströmen und war von der plötzlichen Nervosität überrascht, die sie hervorrief. Er setzte sich und spürte etwas in seiner Tasche. Verwirrt griff er hinein und zog die Tafel Schokolade heraus, die Alfred ihm vorhin gegeben hatte. „Oh," sagte er bei der Erkenntnis. „Meine Güte, die hab ich ja ganz vergessen."

„Probier mal! Amerikanische Schokolade ist die beste Schokolade auf der ganzen Welt," sagte Alfred begeistert.

Arthur verdrehte die Augen und spöttelte. „Ach tatsächlich."

„Ja! Probier sie! Magst du keine Schokolade?"

Arthur seufzte erschöpft, riss die Verpackung auf und aß ein Stück. Er hielt inne, überrascht. Sie war wirklich sehr gut. Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist ganz passabel, nehme ich an."

„Passabel."

„Mm-hmm."

„Aus diesem Grund verdrückst du das ganze Teil."

Mist. Arthur starrte Alfred an. Aber er hörte nicht auf, die Schokolade zu essen.

„Also ist es so schwer, hier Süßigkeiten zu bekommen, hm?"

„Na ja, wir sind auf Rationen. Alles ist im Moment schwer zu bekommen."

Alfred seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, seine Arme über die Bank werfend . „Ihr Briten hattet es schwer für ein paar Jahre, oder."

Arthur zuckte mit den Achseln. Alfred hatte keine Ahnung. „London ist jetzt anders als noch vor ein einigen Jahren. So viel wurde zerstört. Und der Blitz…" Arthur schauderte, immernoch überwältigt von furchtbaren Erinnerungen. Die Furcht vor dem Einbruch der Nacht, das Böse des Luftangriffalarms, diese schrecklichen Momente, zusammengekauert im Luftschutzkeller, unfähig zu schlafen wegen der Geräusche. Der Schrecken der schnell Platz machte für eine betäubende Akzeptanz…niemals zu wissen, was noch stehen würde und wer noch atmete am nächsten Morgen. Arthus fühlte wie Alfreds Hand kurz gegen seine streifte.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, vor ein paar Jahren zuhause einen Film darüber gesehen zu haben," sagte Alfred ruhig. „Eine Dokumentation."

Arthur versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Dokumentation."

„Ja, eine von denen." Alfred schüttelte den Kopf und starrte hoch in den Himmel. „Leute zusammengedrängt in Bombenbunkern, losheulende Sirenen, und dutzende von Heinkel Bombern die vorbeifliegen und Gebäude zu Schutt machen, so wie dieses eine vorhin an der Straße. Es sah so aus, als hättet ihr es wirklich schwer gehabt."

„Das hatten wir. Und haben es immernoch." Also wusste Alfred doch ein wenig über den früheren Kriegsverlauf. Seine Worte brachten Erinnerungen viel zu leicht wieder hoch. „Aber wir sind stark. Wir haben es damals durchgehalten, und wir werden es jetzt durchhalten. Wir sind immerhin britisch."

Alfred lächelte. „Ich fange an, eine ganze Menge über euch Briten zu sehen."

„Und gefällt dem Amerikaner was er sieht?" fragte Arthur.

„Ja," sagte Alfred sanft, seine Augen ernst als er Arthur anstarrte. „Das tut er gewiss."

Arthurs Wangen brannten trotz des eisigen Windes und er warf seinen Blick auf den Boden.

„Also ich bin beeindruckt," sagte Alfred und seine Stimme stieg zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Lautstärke an. „Deine Stadt ist fantastisch."

Arthur hob seine Augen zu Alfreds grinsendem Gesicht und lächelte zurück. „Ich weiß."

Die Luft war dem Gefrieren nah und die Sonne sank schnell am Himmel als sie langsam an den Toren des Buckingham Palace vorbeischlenderten. Alfred sah, wie gewöhnlich ,aufgeregt und fasziniert aus. Arthur konnte nicht verstehen, wie er immernoch so energiegeladen sein konnte.

„Oh Gott! Oh, wow! Da wohnen die Könige!"

Arthur nickte müde. „Ja, Alfred."

„Können wir ihn sehen?"

Arthur schaute skeptisch, ein wenig bestürzt. „Den König?"

„Ja!"

„Oh ja, absolut, ich werde einfach mal reinspazieren und schauen, ob der alte George einen Afternoon Tea mit uns trinkt, soll ich?"

Alfred sah baff aus. „Kannst du das machen?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, teils amüsiert, teils genervt. Alfred hatte offenbar ein kleines Problem mit dem Konzept des Sarkasmus. „Warum gehen wir nicht stattdessen zurück zum Emerald Lion und trinken dort unseren Afternoon Tea?"

„Mit dem König?" fragte Alfred eifrig. Arthur sah ihn bloß an. „Oh, du meinst, offensichtlich…richtig." Alfred hustete und Arthur versteckte ein Schmunzeln hinter seiner Hand. „Aber sicher doch, Art, das klingt klasse. Nur, ich muss nicht wirklich Tee trinken, oder?"

„Nein. Und Alfred?"

„Ja?"

„Es heißt Arthur."

„Natürlich tut es das."

Aber Arthur konnte nicht böse sein. Sicher, er war ein wenig müde, etwas genervt, und ziemlich verwirrt warum Alfred immernoch darauf bestand, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber er war auch glücklicher als er es seit Jahren gewesen war. Und er hatte gerade den besten Tag seines Lebens verbracht, in der großartigsten Stadt der Welt, mit einem leichten Kater und dem interessantesten, wunderbarsten, verdammt frustrierendsten Amerikaner den er je getroffen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Richtig, also greife ich hier so…"

„Nimm deine Hand hierhin…weiter runter."

„So?"

„Genau, jetzt halte ein bisschen fester…"

„Das kommt mir unglaublich peinlich vor…"

„Du musst deine Hände leicht öffnen…nimm die andere hier oben hin…genaaaaaau so. Und öffne deine Beine ein bisschen weiter."

„Agh! Es ist bloß ein verdammter Schlag, das sollte nicht zu kompliziert sein," schimpfte Arthur und versuchte zum ungefähr achtzigsten Mal in einer Schlaghaltung zu stehen, die Alfred akzeptabel fand. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob er gleich umfallen würde. Und es half wirklich nicht, wenn Alfred hinter ihm stand und seine Hände über seine eigenen legte und versuchte, seine Technik zu verbessern. Arthurs Rücken brannte praktisch an der Stelle an der Alfreds Brust dagegen drückte, und er meinte fast, Alfreds Atem in seinem Nacken zu spüren, und hoffte sehr, dass Alfred nicht bemerkte, wie er zitterte.

Als Alfred vorhin den Schläger schwingend in sein Pub gekommen war und verkündete, dass er ihm Baseball erklären würde hätte Arthur nicht gedacht, dass man von ihm erwartete, das verfluchte Spiel zu spielen. Jetzt stand er hier auf dem öffentlichen Cricketplatz und versuchte, sich an den Unterschied zwischen einem Strike und einem Slide zu erinnern und den verdammten Ball wenigstens einmal zu treffen. Zumindest war der Himmel so hell und klar wie am Tag zuvor, ohne eine Erinnerung an die vergangenen Wochen des Regens. Es war, als hätte Alfred die Sonne gebracht.

„Jetzt winkel die Ellenbogen ein bisschen weiter an…locker deinen Griff ein wenig…na also, ich glaub du hast es jetzt." Alfred trat zurück und Arthur unterdrückte das Gefühl von Enttäuschung. „Also, Augen auf den Ball, okay?" Alfred hob den Ball auf und warf ihn zwischen seinen Händen hin und her während er rückwärts von Arthur wegging, sein schönes Gesicht grinsend und fröhlich im Sonnenlicht. „Beim zwölften Mal klappt´s!"

„Oh, halt die Klappe," nörgelte Arthur und schwang ein paar Mal zur Übung.

„Los geht´s!"

Alfred warf den Ball. Arthur schlug. Er traf nicht. „MIST!" Arthur warf den Schläger auf den Boden. „Dieses Spiel ist vollkommen sinnlos! Und hör auf zu lachen!"

„Tut mir leid!" sagte Alfred durch sein hysterisches Gelächter. „Es ist bloß, ehrlich, ich hab noch nie jemanden so oft daneben…"

„Ich bin ziemlich fertig mit diesem Baseball Unsinn!" unterbrach Arthur. „Nimm deinen verwünschten Schläger, ich werde dir einen richtigen Sport zeigen…"

Nachdem er einen Cricketschläger und Ball vom Club in der Nähe besorgt hatte, schlenderte Arthur zurück auf den Platz, entschlossen dieses großspurige Grinsen aus Alfreds Gesicht zu wischen. Alfred schien allerdings noch nicht aus seinem Lachanfall herausgekommen zu sein. „Also dann Arthur, was hast du mir zu zeigen?"

Arthur sah ihn böse an. Diese blöde Arroganz machte ihn verrückt. „Lass uns einfach mal sehen, wie gut du in einem richtigen Spiel bist, sollen wir?"

Unglücklicherweise brauchte Alfred nicht lange, um die Grundzüge des Cricktes zu erfassen…abgesehen von ein paar Fehlern in der Ausdrucksweise. „Okay, lass es mich mal einfach zusammenfassen," sagte er nachdem Arthur ihm kurz den Ablauf des Spiels erklärt hatte. „ Der Pitcher…"

„Bowler."

„Bowler steht hier," sagte Alfred als er am einen Ende des Platzes neben Arthur herhüpfte. „Und dann der, äh, Typ mit dem Schläger…" Alfred lief los zum anderen Ende des Platzes.

„Batsman," rief Arthur ihm hinterher.

„Batsman steht hier…" rief Alfred zurück. „Nur dass es zwei von ihnen gibt, und der andere steht da drüben wo du bist, mit dem Pitcher – ah, Bowler."

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Okay. Und der Catcher…"

„Wicket Keeper."

„Ja der, der ist hier." Alfred klopfte mit dem Cricketschläger auf den Boden.

„Exakt. Wunderbar. Bist du bereit?"

„Gib was du hast, Kumpel!"

„Mal sehen wie verdammt beeindruckend du jetzt bist, Alfred Jones." Arthur stellte sich an den Platz, rannte, und bowlte den Ball. Alfred schlug ihn direkt vom Feld.

„Wie viel ist das? War das eine Sechs?" rief er. „Muss ich jetzt rennen?"

Arthur hätte ihn erdrosseln können.

Diese Nacht im Emerald Lion schien Alfred ziemlich stolz auf seine neuen Cricketfähigkeiten zu sein und zögerte nicht, jedem der ihm zuhören würde davon zu berichten. „Letztendlich ist Cricket also wirklich nicht so anders als Baseball," sagte er zu einer Gruppe Amerikaner als sie sich um die Bar drängten. Arthur wischte die Bar ab, leise kochend. „Ich meine da ist ein Schläger, da ist ein Ball, du schlägst ihn und rennst. So einfach ist das. Es gibt sogar einen Catcher."

„Wicket Keeper," murmelte Arthur verärgert.

„Was meinst du zu Baseball, Arthur?" fragte Matthew, Alfred ignorierend. Er war seine Prahlereien sicherlich gewöhnt.

„Nun," sagte Arthur und einige Amerikaner drehten sich um und starrten ihn an. „Es ist, äh…" Es war frustrierend, machte keinen Sinn und alles an das er sich von der Strategie erinnern konnte, waren Alfreds Arme um ihn. „…ganz schön schwer den Ball zu treffen," beendete er ganz einfach.

Matthew nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich habe den Dreh auch nie wirklich rausgehabt."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran dass es ein amerikanisches Spiel ist und ihr Fremden bloß nicht damit klarkommt," sagte Alfred mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht das völlig irritierend war. Arthur fragte sich wie er es je mit charmant hatte verwechseln können. Die anderen Amerikaner jubelten zustimmend bei Alfreds Aussage.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern," sagte Arthur durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „dass du hier der Fremde bist."

„Exakt," sagte Matthew. „Also wenn ich du wäre, Lieutenant Jones, würde ich etwas Respekt zeigen…oder wer weiß, du könntest ja hier rausgeschmissen und nicht mehr reingebeten werden."

„Aw, Arthur würde mir das nicht antun, oder?" sagte Alfred und lehnte sich über die Bar, Arthur zulächelnd. „Wie wäre es wenn ich mich entschuldige, und dann sind wir quitt?" Er zwinkerte. Arthur klammerte seine Hand um den Putzlappen. „Und kannst du mir noch einen Bourbon einschenken?"

Eines Tages würde Arthur Alfred die Bedeutung des Wortes „bitte" beibringen. Er drehte sich weg um die Flasche Bourbon zu holen, nur um sie leer vorzufinden. Er seufzte. Das wäre sein dritter Gang zum Keller diesen Abend. Arthur ließ den Putzlappen fallen und klopfte sich die Hände ab.

„Oder ein Scotch würde es auch tun," sagte Alfred als er den leeren Bourbon sah.

Arthur winkte ab. „Ich muss so oder so Bourbon holen gehen." Er stoppte. Scotch. Das erinnerte ihn…er sah zu Alfred hoch und lächelte süß. „Eigentlich, würde es dir furchtbar etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde mir zu helfen und etwas aus dem Keller hochzuholen?" Mit dem Gedanken an Alfreds Schrecken beim Tower von London und der Westminster Abbey arbeitete Arthur einen Plan aus, Alfreds Arroganz ein paar Stufen runterzuschrauben.

„Also," sagte Alfred, lehnte sich über die Bar und senkte die Stimme sodass nur Arthur ihn hören konnte, „wenn du so lächelst, wie könnte ich da nein sagen?" Und auf einmal war er wieder charmant. Arthur schaute schnell böse.

„Komm mit." Arthur führte Alfred hinten in den Raum und zu den dimm erleuchteten Stufen, die in den dunklen Keller hinabführten. Alfred wurde langsamer und seiner Schultern versteiften sich. Arthur lächelte verschlagen zu sich selbst.

„Ah, hier ist es ein bisschen unheimlich, Arthur," sagte Alfred sich wild umsehend. „Genau wie all diese alten englischen Bauten…"

„Findest du?" fragte Arthur unschuldig. „Es reicht zurück bis ins achtzehnte Jahrhundert, weißt du. Und es ist auf weitaus älteren Ruinen gebaut."

„Stimmt….stimmt das?" fragte Alfred nervös.

„Mm hm. Der Bourbon ist in der Ecke da," sagte Arthur und führte Alfred weiter in den schattigen Keller. Alfred folgte langsam. „Lustig, diese alten Pubs," fuhr Arthur fort als er sich hinter ein Regal gefüllt mit Flaschen und Fässern duckte. „Es gibt immer eine Geschichte."

„Oh," sagte Alfred, seine Stimme leicht zittrig.

„Würdest du gerne unsere hören?" Es gab tatsächlich eine Geschichte zum Emerald Lion. Arthurs Bruder hatte sie ihm als Kind erzählt, um ihm Angst einzujagen. Jedoch hatte es nie funktioniert…Arthur liebte Geistergeschichten, und offen gesagt hatte er es sich immer gewünscht, dass es tatsächlich einen Geist gab, der den Ort heimsuchte wenn er ganz allein in dem kalten, leeren Gebäude war.

„…sicher," quietschte Alfred. Er räusperte sich schnell und sprach mit einer tieferen Stimme als gewöhnlich. „Ich meine, äh, sicher." Ganz klar meinte Alfred das aber nicht so.

Arthur lachte leise in sich hinein. Er reichte zwei Flaschen Bourbon von hinter dem Regal an Alfred weiter und bückte sich, um noch ein paar mehr zu holen. „Die Legende besagt, dass im frühen neunzehnten Jahrhundert der Pub einem verheirateten Paar gehört hat. Eines Tages wurde der junge Kerl dazu aufgerufen, in den Napoleonischen Kriegen gegen die Franzosen zu kämpfen. Die junge Frau wartete geduldig. Jeden Abend würde sie ein Glas Scotch auf den Kaminsims stellen in der Hoffnung, dass er diese Nacht nach Hause kommen würde um es zu trinken, so wie es jeden Abend seine Gewohnheit gewesen war." Arthur manövrierte sehr vorsichtig und diskret ein Fass Bourbon sodass es an der Kante des Regals stand. Er stand vor Alfred, der stocksteif dastand und mit zitternden Händen die Flaschen mit dem Bourbon umfasste.

„Aber jeden Morgen würde sie aufwachen und sehen, dass das Glas noch voll war," fuhr Arthur fort. „Schließlich erreichten die Neuigkeiten der Schlacht von Waterloo London, und mit ihnen das Wissen, dass tausende englischer Soldaten getötet worden waren. Aber sie weigerte sich, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Diese Nacht stellte sie das Glas Scotch hin, so wie jeden anderen Abend auch. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch…war es leer."

Alfred schnappte nach Luft, sein Ausdruck verzerrt vor Schrecken. Arthur versteckte ein Schmunzeln und erzählte düster weiter.

„Dann stellte sie abends wieder das Glas raus, und fand es am Morgen erneut leer vor. Sie führte dieses Ritual jede Nacht ihres Leben fort, bis sie an hohem Alter starb." Arthur machte eine dramatische Pause und ging langsam auf Alfred zu, seine Stimme zu einem sanften, gespenstischen Ton senkend.

„Aber das komische ist, dass nun nach hundert Jahren, ab und zu abends ein Glas Scotch auf dem Kaminsims gefunden wird. Und es ist wohlbekannt dass, wenn das passiert, du es dort lassen musst. Denn wenn du es vor dem Morgen leerst…" Arthur ließ den Satz hängen, als er in Alfreds blasses Gesicht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah.

Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck war mit einem entsetzten Blick gefroren. Er schluckte langsam. „Was?" flüsterte er schließlich. „Was passiert, wenn du es leerst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte Arthur zurück. „Weil niemals jemand Lebendiges davon berichten konnte."

In diesem Moment fiel das Bourbon Fass, das Arthur gelockert hatte und krachte laut auf den Boden. Alfred schrie auf, ließ die Bourbon Flaschen fallen und floh die Stufen hinauf. Arthur lachte triumphierend. „_Jetzt _sind wir quitt, Alfred Jones." Er räumte das Durcheinander auf, nahm ein paar Flaschen Bourbon und war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, bis er die Treppen hochkam um zu sehen, wie Alfred verzweifelt versuchte, einem Kunden der beim Kaminsims stand, ein volles Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen. Es benötigte Matthew und drei Amerikaner um Alfred wegzuziehen, während dieser die ganze Zeit rief dass er bloß versuchte, diese ahnungslosen Kunden vor dem tödlichen Zorn des rachsüchtigen Geistes zu retten. Arthur musste dem Kunden Freibier für einen Monat anbieten. Offenbar konnte er nicht gewinnen.

Für die nächsten Nächte blieb Alfred noch lange in der Bar nachdem die anderen Soldaten gegangen waren. Sie sprachen über alles. Über Alfreds Farm drüben in den Staaten. Über Arthurs Familie und wie seine Eltern gestorben waren und seine Brüder ihn verlassen hatten…wie sie ihn hassten. Über Alfreds Flugzeug, immer wieder, seine süße Lady Beth die er so oft beschrieb, dass es Arthur so vorkam, als würde er sie selbst kennen. Über Arthurs Ängste dass er es nicht schaffen würde, jemals den Ansprüchen seiner Eltern zu entsprechen und dass seine Brüder letztendlich recht hatten und er scheitern würde. Und manchmal in diesen letzten dunklen Stunden wenn alle anderen gegangen waren und der Himmel grau wurde, würde Alfred über seine eigenen Ängste sprechen, die Möglichkeiten des Scheiterns, dass er vielleicht nie eine Änderung bewirken würde, die Tatsache, dass sehr wenige Piloten unversehrt durchkamen. Es waren diese seltenen Unterhaltungen, die Arthur am meisten Angst machten und unwissend wie sie dort hingekommen war, würde seine Hand zu Alfreds gleiten und er würde sich fragen, ob er sich in der Zukunft auch daran festhalten könnte.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass ihr so spät noch außerhalb der Basis sein dürft," sagte Arthur und griff nach seinem Rum. Er war fast leer. Er war bei Alfred jetzt ziemlich vorsichtig mit seinen Drinks…das letzte was er wollte, war sich selbst wieder zum Idioten zu machen. Es war an einem späten Abend, alle waren gegangen, und Arthur war wieder einmal allein mit Alfred um vor Feierabend noch einige letzte Drinks zu trinken. Arthur war dazu gekommen, diese Zeit zu schätzen, auch wenn er Alfred das nie wissen lassen würde.

„Ah, es ist gut ein auslaufender Pilot zu sein," sagte Alfred fröhlich. „Wir sind sowieso tot, also lassen sie uns an unseren letzten Tagen machen, was wir wollen." Alfred lachte laut, aber Arthur zuckte und schaute weg. Alfred wurde still. „Arthur? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich finde einfach nicht, dass das so schrecklich lustig ist, das ist alles."

Alfred hielt inne bevor er antwortete. „Entschuldigung. Manchmal ist es einfacher Witze darüber zu machen, weißt du?"

Arthur nickte. Aber die Worte ließen es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Die Vorstellung dass Alfred…nein. Es war zu schmerzlich, darüber nachzudenken. „Hast du jemals…Angst?" fragte er schließlich.

Alfred spöttelte. „Nein!" Arthur starrte ihn bloß über seinen Drink hin an. Alfreds Lächeln verblasste, dann seufzte er endlich und schaute herunter. „Ich bin gut, Arthur. Ich bin ziemlich gut. Und ich prahle nicht nur wenn ich das sage, ich meine es, deshalb bin ich Flugführer."

„Ich weiß, Alfred. Ich glaube dir."

„Aber es kommt nicht darauf an, wie gut du bist. Denn letztendlich bedarf es nur eines Fehlersvom Bruchteil einer Sekunde, oder den kleinsten Navigationsfehler, oder einen Kraut der bloß ein kleines Bisschen besser ist als du…und das war´s." Alfreds Augen waren dunkel, sein Ausdruck unsicher, und er sah auf einmal so schrecklich jung aus. Es war das erste Mal, dass Arthur den lauten, fröhlichen, selbstsicheren Piloten so gesehen hatte. Es war beängstigend und merkwürdig, aber es war ehrlich, und Arthur spürte seine Brust schon fast schmerzhaft anschwellen. Dann streckte Alfred seine Hand aus und Arthur nahm sie langsam, nervös. „Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, aber…ich kann die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass die meisten Kampfpiloten es nicht nach Hause schaffen."

Arthur antwortete nicht. Er hielt sich bloß an Alfreds warmen, starken Hand fest. Er wusste nicht, was er für Alfred war. War sich nicht sicher, was der Amerikaner wollte. Ob es Gesellschaft war, die er jeden Tag außerhalb der Einheit sah, ein mitfühlendes Ohr in diesen dunklen Morgenden, oder etwas, dass Arthur sich nicht traute, sich selbst einzugestehen, aufgrund der herzzermalmenden Furcht, dass er sich irrte. Aber Arthur wusste was Alfred für ihn war. Er war ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, in der Arthur jetzt schon zu lang gelebt hatte. Er war Luft kurz bevor Arthur nicht mehr atmen konnte. Alfred hatte sich seinen Weg in Arthurs Herz gebahnt, gerade rechtzeitig für Arthur, um ihn zu verlieren.

„Aber Arthur." Alfred zwinkerte. „ich bin nicht die meisten Kampfpiloten." Arthur lachte fast und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war der Alfred den er kannte. „Funktioniert dein Radio?" fragte Alfred schnell das Thema wechselnd und nickte zu dem Radio hinter der Theke.

„Ja. Aber irgendwie schalte ich es nicht oft ein." Das Radio störte Arthur zu dieser Zeit. Wenn es keine zensierten Neuigkeiten waren, oder Lord Haw Haws furchtbare Deutschenpropaganda, dann waren es diese schrecklichen Kriegszeit Lieder, wie die, die Miss Lynn so gut machte.

„Hey sag mal, warum denn das? Dieser Laden könnte ein wenig Musik vertragen!" Alfred sprang auf und raste zur Bar hinüber, schaltete das Radio an und versuchte, es einzustellen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auf diesem Teil etwas Anständiges bekommen…"

Arthur verdrehte die Augen, trank seinen Rum aus und ging los um Alfred mit dem Radio zu helfen. „Das Miststück ist furchtbar schwer einzustellen," sagte er und drehte durch die Wellenlängen, bis etwas als Musik definierbares aus den Lautsprechern kam.

„Da, da, halt! Was ist das?"

Arthur stöhnte als die Orchesterklänge durch die Lautsprecher schallten. Einer der Gründe, warum er kein Radio hörte… „Nur eines dieser deprimierenden Kriegslieder."

„Oh, das kenne ich!" Alfred wandte sich zu Arthur, verbeugte sich und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Arthurs Herz setzte aus aber er unterdrückte es und konterte. „Bist du verrückt?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gelegentlich sagt man mir das nach." Er grinste. „Tanz mit mir."

Arthur seufzte. Er konnte diesem Grinsen immer noch nicht wiederstehen. Alfred nahm ihn in seine Arme und holte ihn hinter der Bar hervor. Er zog Arthur gegen sich, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und nahm Arthurs Hand in seine. Arthur musste es zugeben…sein Herz schlug schneller und ihm war mulmig zumute. Also das war ungelegen. Arthurs Hand lag auf Alfreds Schulter und er schaute hoch in sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Dieses Lied ist manipulatives Gefasel."

„Oh, sei still! Es ist schön." Dann, zu Arthurs Entsetzen, fing Alfred an zu singen als er Arthur unelegant über den Boden wirbelte. „_We´ll meet again, don´t know where, don´t know when…_"

„Hör auf," sagte Arthur, peinlich berührt und perplex und amüsiert zugleich. „Du kannst nicht singen."

Alfred sang bloß lauter. „_But I know we´ll meet again some sunny day!"_

„Hör auf!" Arthur versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu lachen. Es war nicht lustig, es war lächerlich. „Du bist schrecklich!"

„_Keep smiling through…"_ Alfreds Haar war hell wie die Sonne…

„Stop!"

„…_just like you always do…"_ Alfreds Augen waren ein brilliantes, klares Blau…

„NEIN!"

„_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!" _ Alfred _grinste_…

Arthur gab endlich auf und brach in Gelächter aus. Alfred lachte mit ihm als er Arthur weiter umherschwang, komplett aus dem Takt der Musik als die Melodie um sie herumrauschte. Zumindest konnte Alfred nicht singen, während er lachte.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Alfred durch sein Lachen.

„Für den furchterregenden Gesang?" Arthur konnte kaum Schritt halten mit Alfred, der für die langsamen Ton viel zu schnell war.

„Nein! Ich habe den Rest des Textes vergessen…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, das versichere ich dir!"

„Oh warte…ich erinnere mich…_So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won´t be long…"_

„Oh nein!" rief Arthur.

„_They´ll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song!_"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Alfred war hoffnungslos. Und liebenswert, und verrückt, und fröhlich und naiv und energiegeladen und arrogant und wie würde alles jemals wieder normal werden nachdem er weg war. Als das Lied weiterlief wurden sie beide still. Alfred hörte mit dem herumschwingen auf und verlangsamte zu einem seichten Wanken, dass tatsächlich im Takt mit der Musik war. Sein Griff um Arthurs Taille wurde fester und er zog ihre Hände zwischen ihre Oberkörper. Arthur konnte aufgrund der gegensätzlichen Emotionen die durch ihn flossen kaum noch atmen. Als der Refrain wieder anfing sang Alfred sanft mit.

„_We´ll meet again, don´t know where, don´t know when…"_

Tränen stachen in Arthurs Augen und er senkte seinen Kopf. Wie dämlich, wegen so eines schnulzigen Liedes emotional zu werden. Sein Rücken bebte dort, wo Alfreds Hand sich seicht entlangbewegte und seine Hand zitterte als Alfred sie schon fast schmerzhaft umschloss. Arthur zögerte, legte dann seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Schulter in der Hoffnung, seine glänzenden Augen zu verstecken. Er spürte Alfreds Lippen nah bei seinem Ohr, die letzten Worte des Liedes singend.

„…_but I know we´ll meet again, some sunny day."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es geschah so stoßweise, dass Arthur es kaum bemerkte. Es war als ob sein Pub am einen Tag geradezu vor amerikanischer Soldaten schwärmte, und am nächsten fast leer war. Natürlich war es nicht ganz so plötzlich gewesen, aber als Arthur sich an einem sonnigen Nachmittag umsah merkte er, wie wenig Männer in Uniform in seinem Pub waren, war er geschockt gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er sich an die Amerikaner gewöhnt. Und jetzt waren so wenige da, und er konnte nicht anders als einen leichten Anflug von Traurigkeit zu empfinden…zusammen mit dem Bewusstsein, was diese plötzliche Leere bedeutete. Aber es war zu schmerzhaft, daran zu denken.

Kein Tag der letzten Woche war vergangen, ohne dass Lieutenant Alfred Jones in der Bar auftauchte, großspurig lächelte und eine neue, leidige Art Arthurs Zeit zu verschwenden vorschlug. Und natürlich verbrachte er jede Nacht im Pub mit Arthur, erzählend und lachend und grinsend und zwinkernd und selbst verdammt nochmal singend. Und Arthur hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan um der blendenden, magnetischen, und unabstreitbaren Anziehungskraft die der Amerikaner hatte zu wiederstehen. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich zu Alfreds Charme hingezogen zu fühlen, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Egal wie dieses Durcheinander endete, es würde schlecht enden. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Arthur sich davon abbringen konnte, jeden möglichen Moment mit dem unglaublich frustrierenden Piloten zu verbringen.

Und jetzt stand Arthur hinter der Bar, gedankenlos dasselbe Glas polierend das er nun schon seit zwanzig Minuten hielt und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht auf einen gewissen amerikanischen Jagdflieger wartete, der an diesem hellen, sonnigen, endlosen Nachmittag durch die Tür kam. Er riskierte einen Augenblick um sich von der Tür wegzudrehen und das Glas wegzustellen. Fast sofort hörte er Alfreds Stimme hinter sich.

„Howdy Sugar, hast du Dienst?"

Arthur fuhr herum, lächelte breit, und versuchte dann seine Freude zu unterdrücken. „Verzeihung? Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst." Das Lächeln fiel schnell von seinem Gesicht bei dem Anblick von Alfreds. Arthur wurde plötzlich schlecht davon. „Was ist los?"

„Viel los heute Nachmittag, oder?" Alfred startete den Versuch zu grinsen, aber seine Augen funkelten nicht und er lehnte sich nicht locker über die Bar wie er es sonst immer tat. Er fragte nicht einmal nach einem Bourbon. Arthur schenkte dennoch einen ein.

„Ziemlich ruhig, schätze ich…was stimmt nicht?" Arthur weigerte sich, vom Thema abzuschweifen.

Alfred zögerte. „Komm, trink etwas mit mir." Seine Augen, seine Stimme, seine unruhigen Hände – all das sagte Arthur, dass etwas anders war. Das war kein regulärer Besuch. Arthur nickte langsam.

„Also gut. Setz dich hin und ich werde gleich kommen." Arthur drehte sich um und stellte ein paar Flaschen weg, nahm einen Lappen um die Bar abzuwischen und versuchte erfolglos, die steigende Furcht in seinem Bauch zu bezwingen. Nachdem die Bar blitzend sauber war und es nichts mehr gab, dass ihn aufhalten könnte, ging er zu dem Tisch beim zweiten Fenster vorne mit einem Glas und einer vollen Flasche Rum, um es auszublenden.

Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten in vollkommener Stille, die Spannung steigend, bis Alfred endlich sprach. „Also, wir…wir werden morgen aufbrechen." Alfred stellte sein Glas ab und schaute Arthur in die Augen. Arthur schaute weg. Ein weiteres Schweigen.

„Wohin?" fragte Arthur letztendlich.

„Wir sind irgendwo in Italien stationiert. Es ist eine Landung in Anzi…Anza…geplant." Alfred lachte humorlos. „Ich kann mir diese italienischen Namen nie merken."

„Anzio," sagte Arthur während sein Körper taub wurde. Er versuchte zu schlucken. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass sie ein wenig mehr Zeit hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, sich einen Sinn darauf zu reimen. „Das ist plötzlich."

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie geben uns keine wirkliche Warnung. Wir wussten aber, dass wir bald aufbrechen würden. Es ist nicht unerwartet."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Arthur schaute an Alfred vorbei die Wand an. Er zwang sich selbst, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Da waren einige Risse. Sie würde einen neuen Anstrich brauchen. Die Geräusche im Pub schwemmten über ihn hinweg und rauschten in seinem Kopf. Wenn Alfred sprach, schien es von weit weg zu kommen.

„Ich werde dir schreiben."

„Danke, aber ich nehme an, dass du ziemlich beschäftigt sein wirst. Bitte verschwende nicht deine Zeit mit mir." Und warum sollte er…letzten Endes, was war Arthur für Alfred?

„Aber ich…"

Arthur stand hastig auf. „Ich…ich muss gehen. Es gibt viel für morgen zu tun…ich meine diesen Abend, ich…" Arthur griff hastig nach seinem Glas Rum, nur um es umzustoßen. Er ignorierte es und nahm stattdessen die Flasche. „Bitte, pass auf, und ich erwarte dich zu sehen, wenn dieses große, verdammte Durcheinander vorbei ist, ja? Auf Wiedersehen, Alfred."

„Arthur…"

Schließlich sah Arthur zu Alfred zurück und für einen langen Moment hielten sie den Blick des anderen. Arthur brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um sich loszureißen. Er drehte sich um, warf in seiner Hast beinahe einen Stuhl um und stürzte aus dem Raum. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich zusammenzureißen als er an trinkenden und sprechenden und lachenden Gruppen von Menschen vorbeiging. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und seine Augen brannten. Endlich stieß er die Hintertür auf, eilte die Treppen hinauf und durch seinen Wohnraum in sein Schlafzimmer, und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er sich gegen sie zurücklehnte vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und brach in Tränen aus.

Das war absurd, sagte er sich selbst. Er sollte erleichtert sein, diesen nervigen Amerikaner los zu sein, sein Leben zurückzubekommen, nicht mehr mit dieser Unsicherheit und Verwirrung fertigwerden zu müssen. Aber alles was er spüren konnte, war ein kaltes, leeres Loch dort, wo sein Herz gewesen war. Die Vorstellung, dass er Alfred nie wieder sehen würde, ließ ihn atemlos. Der Gedanke, dass er…aber nein, das konnte er nicht denken. Arthur riss seine Schürze und Krawatte ab und warf sie wütend auf den Boden, bevor er die Flasche Rum aufschraubte. Er kippte sie herunter, ungeachtet des Brennens in seinem Hals. Alles war er wollte, war Vergessen. Er schluckte, holte tief Luft und trank weiter, während ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Er wischte sie ungeduldig weg. Alfred ging. Alfred war gegangen. Und Arthur hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, aber die Wirklichkeit davon schlug ihn fast besinnungslos.

Nachdem er einige weitere Schlücke Rum getrunken hatte, schnappte Arthur nach Luft, ging zu seinem Bett und wollte nichts mehr, außer unter die Decke zu kriechen und nie wieder rauszukommen. Aber er blieb stehen, als die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete. Arthur erstarrte mitten im Gehen, sein Magen stülpte sich um und sein Nacken brannte. Er hatte vergessen, beide Türen abzuschließen. Die Tür hinter ihm fiel ins Schloss und er spürte etwas Warmes an seinem Rücken. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich umzudrehen.

„Nun, ich möchte nicht dass dies die Art und Weise ist, auf die wir uns verabschieden," sagte Alfred.

„Gibt es denn eine bessere?" fragte Arthur bitter. Er versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen, ohne es offensichtlich zu machen, spürte aber wie Alfred seinen Arm sanft aber fest umfasste. Arthur zwang sich selbst, sich umzudrehen und Alfred anzusehen. „Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Warum weinst du?" fragte Alfred mit einer weichen Stimme, während er Arthurs Frage ignorierte und vorsichtig seine feuchte Wange berührte.

„Ich…ich…weine nicht." Arthur versuchte wieder seine Tränen wegzuwischen und Alfred nahm seine Hand.

„Wegen mir?" Alfred nahm die Flasche aus Arthurs Hand und stellte sie auf einen nahegelegenen Tisch.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, hielt inne, und nickte dann.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein. Nur ich…ich…" Arthur holte tief Luft, wischte sich die Augen und ließ hilflos alles herauskommen. „Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass ich nie weine und ich weiß ich komme vollkommen lächerlich rüber, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du das mit mir machst…Oh warum musstest du in mein Leben treten und alles wundervoll und furchtbar und oh so verdammt verwirrend machen!" Arthur verschloss seine Augen gegen die Tränen die sich weigerten, zu fallen aufzuhören. „Und ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du gehen würdest, also versuchte ich wirklich, nicht so zu fühlen…aber letzten Endes konnte ich es nicht lassen…" Arthur fing sich selbst, bevor die Worte herausrutschten. Was wenn er das alles falsch verstanden hatte…was wenn Alfred von ihm angewidert war… „Oh verflucht das ist so lächerlich!"

„Ssch," sagte Alfred, legte seine Arme um Arthur und zog ihn langsam näher. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste behutsam Arthurs Augenlider. Arthur erschauderte bei der Berührung, bei Alfreds warmen Atem gegen ihn. „Es tut mir leid. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Von dem Augenblick an, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, war alles was ich wollte, dich zum Lächeln zu bringen."

„Sag das nicht!" sagte Arthur als er halbherzig versuchte, Alfred wegzuschieben. Alfred bewegte sich nicht. „Sag das nicht, denn du gehst weg und ich werde dich nie wiedersehen und ich halte das nicht aus, ich halte es nicht aus, dass du nicht…"

„Ich werde zu dir zurückkehren, " unterbrach Alfred.

Arthur sah auf in diese lächelnden blauen Augen und bemerkte plötzlich, wie viel Angst er davor hatte, dass Alfred das nicht tun würde. „Bitte Alfred, ich…" aber unfähig, den Gefühlen die durch ihn strömten Stimme zu verleihen, packte Arthur einfach Alfreds Kragen, zog ihn herunter und küsste ihn. Er hörte plötzlich auf, geriet in Panik und versuchte Alfred wegzuschieben, war dann aber fassungslos als Alfred heftig reagierte und Arthurs Mund verschlang, als er seine Taille mit starken Armen umschloss. Arthur spürte einen solchen Anstoß von Verlangen dass er geschockt war, aber als er realisierte dass Alfred erwiderte, strömte alles an dem, das er zu fühlen geleugnet hatte heraus. Er hatte Angst, dass Alfred ging. Er hatte Angst, dass Alfred ihn vergaß. Er hatte Angst, dass er Alfred vielleicht nicht dasselbe bedeute wie Alfred ihm. Er hatte einfach Angst.

Arthur versuchte seine beängstigenden Gedanken zu vergessen, und er schrie fast auf vor Überraschung, als Alfred ihn mit seinen starken Armen hochhob. Arthurs Kopf begann sich zu drehen. Er schwang seine Beine um Alfred und, ihre Lippen noch immer dicht aneinander, trug Alfred ihn zum Bett, auf das sie gemeinsam drauffielen. Und Arthur akzeptierte endlich dass das war, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte…so wie jetzt…_Alfred_…

„Alfred…Alfred, " keuchte Arthur, Alfreds Schultern fest umklammernd, seine Lippen, seine Wange, seinen Hals, seine Ohren küssend…Arthurs Atem war gefangen von dem Erstaunen so zu berühren, so wie er es wollte, so wie er es gewollt hatte seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Arthur, ich…" begann Alfred und machte eine Pause, um Arthur noch einmal bedächtig zu küssen, „Möchtest du…"

„Ja!" schrie Arthur schon fast und drückte sich gegen Alfred. Plötzlich fiel Arthur auf, das sie beide sehr, sehr erregt waren. „Oh ja…ich will…" Er war immernoch ein bisschen geschockt, allerdings nicht genug um aufzuhören. Alfred küsste ihn. Alfred berührte ihn. Diese ganze Zeit hatte Arthur es sich nicht vorstellen können. Alfred _wollte_ ihn. „Ich möchte das."

Alfred riss praktisch Arthurs Hemd herunter, bevor er dasselbe mit seinem tat. „Ich will dich," flüsterte er und Arthur schnappte nach Luft, als ihre nackte Haut gegeneinander drückte. Es fühlte sich elektrisch an, unglaublich, perfekt...wie nichts, was er je gefühlt hatte, oder sich selbst vorzustellen gewagt hatte. Arthur vergrub seine Finger in Alfreds vom Schweiß feuchten Haar und presste erneut verzweifelt ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie schmeckten nach Bourbon und Sonnenschein, und nach einem Hauch von Schokolade. Nach Alfred.

Arthur konnte Alfreds Herzschlag unter seiner warmen, glatten Haut rasen spüren, konnte ihn in seinen Händen pulsieren fühlen, als sie, grob und ungeduldig, über Arthurs zitternden Körper wanderten. Es war berauschend. Arthur wollte mehr, wollte alles. Den Kuss brechend, griff er hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch, nahm ein Glas mit kalter Créme heraus und drückte es mit bebenden Händen Alfred in die Hand. Alfred hielt inne und Arthur bekam leise Panik und befürchtete, dass er zu schnell zur falschen Schlussfolgerungen gesprungen war. Aber dann wurde Alfreds Atmung ungleichmäßig gegen Arthurs Hals und er flüsterte, „Arthur, ich habe…noch nie…"

Arthur lächelte vor Erleichterung und legte seine Hand in Alfreds Halsbeuge „Ich auch nicht, aber…willst du…"

„Ja!" unterbrach Alfred bevor er Arthur in einen hitzigen Kuss zog. Alfred fasste herunter und fummelte ungeschickt an Arthurs Hose herum. Halb belustigt, halb erregt trat Arthur sie weg. Alfred öffnete schnell das Glas und Arthur schnappte nach Luft als er Alfreds Hand genau _dort_ drin spürte, kalt und nass. Arthur war sich nicht sicher ob es wirklich so schnell passierte, oder ob es der Rum und die plötzliche Heiterkeit, die alles wild und verschwommen machte, waren. Aber Alfred lehnte gegen ihn, kam in ihn, und der anfängliche Schmerz machte nichts aus, denn alles war wundervoll und intensiv und Arthur hatte niemals in seinem Leben so viel _gefühlt_. Er konnte sich kaum einen Sinn darauf reimen, mit dem Drehen in seinem Kopf und seinem Wahn so viel von Alfred zu berühren, wie er konnte, ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein, ihn niemals loszulassen.

„Bist…bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Alfred mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

„Mm-hmm," sagte Arthur mit einem winzigen Flüstern, Augen fest geschlossen, kaum in der Lage zu antworten aufgrund der Wogen von Freude die ihn überwältigten.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dir von dem Gefühl erzählt habe, als ich das erste Mal geflogen bin, und ich es nicht ganz erklären konnte?" Alfred sprach mit warmen, sanften Atemzügen gegen Arthurs Lippen.

Arthurs Augen schlugen auf und blickten in die von Alfred. „Ja…" Irgendetwas über heftig, atemberaubend, nervös sein aber das Verlangen, dass es niemals aufhört…

„Es hat sich so angefühlt."

Bei diesen Worten schoss Hitze wie Glasscherben seinen Rücken herunter. Arthur kämpfte um die Kontrolle beizubehalten, selbst als er sich fest an Alfred klammerte und sie sich zusammen in einem stetigen Rhythmus bewegten. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl durchfuhr jeden Teil von ihm, sein Körper pulsierte überall mit Spannung, dort, wo Alfred ihn anfasste. Alles schien zu verblassen und das schien alles zu sein, das gerade existierte – ihre sich vereinenden Körper, ihre aufeinandertreffenden Zungen, Lippen und Haut und Schweiß und Atem. Es war alles zu viel. Das Gefühl verengte sich, verschärfte sich, konzentrierte sich und Alfreds Gesicht verschwamm über ihm als Arthur einen schwachen Schrei ausstieß. „Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er, seine Stimme gebrochen und erstickt von Alfreds Schulter. Halb schluchzend, halb lachend. „Verdammt nochmal, ich liebe dich."

Bei diesen Worten schnappte Alfred nach Luft, erschauderte und zitterte für einen langen Augenblick bevor er vornüber auf Arthur fiel. Arthur hielt ihn fest während sie beide ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle brachten. Ihre nackte Haut drückte aneinander, glitschig vom Schweiß. Dann hob Alfred seinen Kopf, sah in Arthurs Augen und sagte „Ich liebe dich auch."

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in Alfreds Schulter, plötzlich peinlich berührt, dass er solche Worte hatte herausrutschen lassen. „Du kennst mich nicht einmal," murmelte er. Es schien zu unglaublich, zu wundervoll dass Alfred seine Worte auch meinen könnte.

Alfred lachte zittrig. „Sicher tu ich das." Er rollte auf seinen Rücken und zog Arthur in seine Arme. Arthur legte seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Brust, das Gefühl der harten Muskeln unter ihm genießend. „Und ich werde sogar noch mehr herausfinden. Ich möchte jede Seite lesen, die es im Buch von Arthur zu lesen gibt."

Arthur schaute skeptisch. „Was meinst du damit überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es kam nur so irgendwie über mich."

Arthur lächelte gegen Alfreds Brust. „Du bist hoffnungslos."

„Du bist perfekt."

„Halt die Klappe."

Arthur hörte Alfreds Herz gleichmäßig und auch ein bisschen schnell unter ihm schlagen. Ihre Hände verflochten sich während Alfred seinen Daumen sanft über Arthurs Handfläche kreiste. Ein warmes Glühen erfüllte Arthurs Brust. Alfred…liebenswerter, nerviger, unglaublicher Alfred…liebte ihn auch. Und er würde gehen. Der späte Nachmittagssonnenschein flutete durch die Vorhänge, einige Teile des Raumes erhellend und andere in Schatten hüllend. Arthurs stille Zufriedenheit verwandelte sich schnell wieder in Trübsal. Alfred schien es zu spüren.

„Ich habe das vorhin ernst gemeint. Ich werde zu dir zurückkommen."

Arthurs Atem stockte. Er wünschte, er könnte sich selbst dazu bringen daran zu glauben. „Und wie wirst du das machen?"

Alfred zwinkerte. „Magie."

Arthur lachte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast das ein paar Mal gesagt. Bist du so eine Art Magier, Lieutenant Jones?"

„Ich muss es wohl sein. Ich habe es so weit gebracht."

„Oh…das erinnert mich an etwas." Arthur drehte sich von Alfreds blendendem Grinsen weg und griff nach seinem Hemd. Er holte ein weißes, besticktes Taschentuch aus der Tasche und drückte es und Alfreds Hand. Arthur war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob er das Taschentuch Alfred geben sollte, unsicher ob es unangemessen oder zu weit vorweggegriffen war. Jetzt schien es jedoch der perfekte Zeitpunkt zu sein. „Du hattest erwähnt, dass du keinen Glücksbringer hast, also…habe ich das hier gestickt." Alfred hob eine Augenbraue. „Erzähl´s keinem," fügte Arthur schroff hinzu.

„Unser kleines Geheimnis," sagte Alfred, zwinkernd. Er hielt das Taschentuch vor sich hoch. Es war ganz weiß mit einem rot-blauen Muster um die Ränder gestickt. In der Ecke kreuzten sich zwei dunkelrote As. Alfred lächelte und Arthur konzentrierte sich unverwandt auf seine Hände. „Ich fühle mich geehrt. Es ist zwar kein Eisbär, aber ich finde, dass es einen ziemlich guten Glücksbringer abgibt."

Leich peinlich berührt drehte Arthur den Kopf und schnaubte. Er hatte das Taschentuch gerade mal ein paar Tage nach der Nacht, in der sie das erste Mal zusammen getrunken hatten fertiggestickt, unfähig nicht mehr an Alfred zu denken, unfähig, aufzuhören daran zu denken, dass seine Worte und Taten vielleicht bedeuteten dass…bloß vielleicht… „Woher wusstest du, dass ich…nun ja…" Arthur wusste nicht wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, aber er wusste auch, dass Alfred zu schwer von Begriff war um sie zu verstehen, wenn er sie nicht ausformulierte. „Also, dass ich…wie du bin, dass ich…" Arthur atmete rief ein „…Gentlemen bevorzuge?" Alfred zeigte ein riesiges Grinsen und Arthur spürte, wie er knallrot wurde.

„Also Arthur, ich weiß nicht wie das mit euch Briten ist, aber wo ich herkomme ist es, wenn ein Kerl deine Hand hält und mit dir tanzt und ganz rot und nervös wird wenn er gezeigt bekommt, wie man einen Baseballschläger hält, ein ziemlich klares Anzeichen dafür, dass er an mehr als nur Trinkgenossen interessiert ist."

Jetzt wurde Arthur weiß. „Du meinst du wusstest…die ganze Zeit dass ich…"

„Die ersten fünf Mal die du mir Bourbon eingeschenkt hast, hast du die Hälfte über der Bar verschüttet. Deine Hände haben bei niemandem sonst gezittert."

Arthur verbarg sein Gesicht. „Oh zur Hölle." Alfred lachte freudig.

„Und dann wusste ich, dass ich dir diese Dinge erzählen konnte, wie das über Beth, die die einzige Dame in meinem Herzen ist, oder dass ich ältere Männer mag. Ich wusste dass du es verstehen würdest." Alfred nahm Arthurs Hand und küsste ihn warm, vorsichtig. „Du sahst jedoch so aus, als hättest du es eine lange Zeit versteckt."

Arthur lachte zitternd gegen Alfreds Lippen. „Du hast keine Ahnung." Er blockierte die schmerzhaften Gedanken, die durchzubrechen drohten – dass ja, er es zu lange versteckt hatte, nur um jemanden zu finden der es zu spät verstand – und sah herüber zu dem Schatten, der stärke wurde als das Licht, das durch den Vorhang kam. „Es wird dunkel," merkte er an.

„Na ja du weißt was du machen musst wenn es dunkel wird," sagte Alfred und griff hinüber, um das Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche zu verstauen.

„Hey? Was denn?" fragte Arthur verwirrt.

„_Keep smiling through," _ fing Alfred an zu singen, _ „just like you always do…"_

„Oh Gott!" Arthur hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Fang _nicht _schon wieder mit diesem Unsinn an!"

„_Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds away!"_

In seiner Eile, den furchtbaren Gesang zum Schweigen zu bringen, griff Arthur nach der nächstbesten Waffe die er finden konnte. Diese war ein Kissen und er griff Alfred damit an. „Du bist ernsthaft der furchtbarste Sänger, den ich je gehört habe!"

„Du lügst!" rief Alfred, wild unter dem Kissen zappelnd.

„Gentlemen lügen nie!"

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber ich habe von _dir _geredet," grinste Alfred.

Arthur schnappte empört nach Luft und startete seinen Anschlag mit dem Kissen erneut. Dieses Mal schlug Alfred zurück. Nach einiger Zeit fielen beide lachend und erschöpft auf das weiche Bett, das Licht draußen fast erloschen.

Die Sonne wurde schwächer, Arthur und Alfred lagen in Stille, Hände immernoch umfasst, ihre Oberkörper in einem ähnlichen Rhythmus steigend und fallend. Irgendwann bemerkte Arthur, dass er zur Arbeit zurück sollte, aber er ignorierte den Gedanken. Das könnten sehr gut die letzten Augenblicke sein, die er mit Alfred verbrachte. Er versuchte auch diesen Gedanken zu ignorieren. Als sie da lagen, sich berührend, zusammen atmend, fiel Arthur schmerzvoll auf, dass er noch nie in seinem gesamten Leben so glücklich gewesen war wie mit Alfred. Und er hatte zwei Wochen damit verbracht, zu versuchen es zu ignorieren und ihn wegzuschieben.

Neben ihm begann Alfred, das Lied, das er zuvor begonnen hatte, zu Ende zu summen. Arthur spürte Reue in ihm aufwallen und er klammerte sich an diese letzten wertvollen Momente, Alfreds Haut gegen ihn spürend, Alfreds Geruch einatmend, dem Summen gemischt mit ungleichmäßigen Atmen zuhörend. Arthur schlief zu den sanften Klängen von „We´ll Meet Again" ein, sich an Alfreds Brust lehnend, ihre Hände fest einander umschließend.

Als Arthur aufwachte, war der Raum dunkel, und Alfred war weg.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_Sonntag, den 30. Januar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief erreicht Dich unversehrt. Nur eine kurze Nachricht um Dich wissen zu lassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich kann nicht viel sagen…Zensoren überwachen alles was wir schreiben, und sie könnten es herausschneiden. Wir sind neulich hier angekommen. Ziemlich chaotische Landung, aber wir kommen wieder auf die Füße. Ich hoffe, Dir geht es gut!_

_Von Alfred._

_._

_Sonntag, den 6. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Die Dinge bessern sich. Dieser Ort ist phantastisch, aber ich vermisse…England. Ja. Ich denke die ganze Zeit an England. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu…England zurückzukommen._

_Ich kann immernoch nicht viel sagen, aber…sagen wir einfach mal, die Krauts haben einen guten Grund, verdammt viel Angst zu haben, jetzt wo die Amerikaner hier sind! Oh, und die Kanadier auch. Matthew lässt grüßen!_

_Von Alfred._

_._

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Entschuldige, dass diese Briefe so kurz sind…wir sollen nicht viel sagen._

_Das Wetter ist gut. Essen schrecklich. Vermisse immernoch England._

_Gestern war Valentinstag. Nächstes Jahr werde ich ein richtiges Valentinsgeschenk senden…bis dahin…_

_._

_Donnerstag, der 17. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Das hier wird über die Post des Offiziers geschickt, also kommt es hoffentlich an den Zensoren vorbei._

_Diese Krauts kämpfen echt verdammt hart. Ich habe schon vier von ihnen runtergeholt…das ist das meiste in der ganzen Einheit! Ihre Messerschmitts sind nichts gegen unsere Mustangs!_

_Unser Lied lief heute Morgen im Radio. Ich habe mitgesungen bis die Jungs aus der Einheit angefangen haben, grundlos mit leeren Dosen nach mir zu werfen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nur eifersüchtig sind, weil ich mehr Krauts habe absacken als irgendeiner von ihnen._

_Ich vermisse noch immer England. Oh, und falls du verwirrst sein solltest, wenn ich England sage, meine ich Dich._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Montag, der 28. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Heute habe ich herausgefunden, dass die Krauts einen Namen für mich haben. Sie nennen mich…(Du wirst es lieben)…Den Magier. Weil ich auf magische Weise auftauche und wieder verschwinde. Super, oder! Lady Beth und ich sind der Schrecken der Lüfte! Matt ist echt eifersüchtig, obwohl er sagt, dass er es nicht sei. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass ich der Held der Einheit bin!_

_Ich behalte Dein Taschentuch jeden Tag bei mir. Aber ich kann nicht zu viel sagen. Obwohl das hier mit der Post des Offiziers gesendet wird, besteht immenrnoch die Chance, dass es von den Zensoren gesehen wird._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_P.S. Nur um zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich ein Magier bin, werde ich etwas UNGLAUBLICHES tun…einen zusätzlichen Tag zu dem Monat hinzufügen! Genau…warte es nur ab, ich werde den Februar dieses Jahr neunundzwanzig Tage lang machen!_

_._

_Dienstag, der 29. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Abrakadabra! 29. Februar, ich hab Dir gesagt dass ich es tun würde!_

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Donnerstag, der 9. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Es läuft nicht so gut wie geplant, aber uns wurde gesagt, dass das zu erwarten war. Matt und mir geht es gut, aber manche aus der Einheit…nun ja…_

_Ich muss vorsichtig sein wegen den Zensoren._

_Die Höhergestellten sagen uns dass es sich bessern wird, sobald die Verstärkung eintrifft. Ich nehme an, dass wir es bis dahin einfach aushalten werden müssen._

_Eine bessere Nachricht ist, dass ich heute einen weiteren Kraut habe abkrachen lassen, was mich offiziell zum Flieferass macht. Sie sagen, dass ich eventuell eine Medaille bekomme. Komisch…ich dachte ich würde glücklicher darüber sein._

_Aber wenn ich kämpfe und sie hier besiege, bedeutet das, dass sie nicht nach England kommen werden. Das ist das was ich jedes Mal denke, wenn ich abhebe._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Mittwoch, der 15. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Zwei von meiner Einheit wurden gestern gefangengenommen. Kein Anzeichen von dieser Verstärkung, die wir versprochen bekommen haben. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir bald ausrücken, aber kein Wort darüber wann ._

_Zu wissen, dass Du sicher bist und auf mich wartest, bringt mich durch jeden Einsatz. Jetzt gerade ist es das einzige, das das tut._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Sonntag, der 19. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Man hat uns gesagt, dass wir nach Frankreich aufbrechen, aber keine Anzeichen davon… wir stecken nur Tag für Tag hier fest und warten auf nichts. Die Landschaft wäre schön, wenn da nicht überall diese ausgebrannten Panzer und niedergemachten Scheunen wären. Und die Dorfbewohner sind freundlich, aber sie scheinen verdammt Angst zu haben…und ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Und die Anschläge hören einfach nicht auf und wir fliegen hoch und tun unsere Arbeit, aber es scheint nichts zu bringen._

_Habe endgültig genug von diesem Ort. Gott weiß wie lange wir noch hier sein werden._

_Habe heute Morgen drei aus meiner Einheit verloren. Drei an einem Morgen…Ich habe genug._

_Es gibt nichts, dass ich im Moment nicht tun würde, um Dich bloß für eine Minute zu halten. Ich möchte es so sehr, dass es wehtut. Scheiß auf die Zensoren, das ist mir jetzt so was von egal. Wenn Du diese Briefe bekommst, heißt dass, sie sind durchgekommen. Ich bete dass Du diese Briefe bekommst._

_In all meiner Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Donnerstag, der 24. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur, _

_Es ist komisch. Ich habe mehr von den Feinden abgeschossen als sonst jemand hier draußen und dennoch…fühlt es sich nicht so an, wie ich gedacht hatte, dass es würde._

_Wir haben heute diesen Deutschen mitgenommen…Pilot, ist geflogen wie ein Adler, all diese Kraft und Anmut, weißt du. Es hat eine Gruppe von uns gebraucht, um ihn runter zuholen, und er hat dennoch überlebt. Er hat uns seinen Namen gesagt…Ludwig oder so etwas…seinen Rang und seine Nummer, und das war´s. Wir bringen ihn in die Basis und einer dieser Typen nimmt die Brieftasche des Deutschen. Er zieht dieses Foto heraus und fängt an zu lachen während er es allen Leuten zeigt…und der Deutsche starrt sie bloß an, mit diesem Blick der zugleich das Schrecklichste und Traurigste ist, das ich je gesehen habe. Ich hielt es nicht für richtig, also nehme ich es diesem Kerl ab und denke, dass es ein Bild von Ludwigs Frau ist oder so. Das ist es nicht. Es ist dieser junge Typ, dieses strahlende, offene Lächeln lächelnd, dieser junge Typ mit dunklen Augen und dunklem Haar, von dem eine wilde Locke absteht. Und er sieht nicht nach nur der entferntesten Verwandtschaft mit diesem blondhaarigen, blauäugigen Deutschen aus. Es ist seltsam. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich irgendetwas mit den Krauts gemeinsam haben würde. Anscheinend lag ich falsch._

_Die Sondereinheit kam kurz danach an und brachte den Deutschen weg. Bevor sie gingen, steckte ich das Bild in seine Tasche als niemand hinsah. Er hat nichts gesagt, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so dankbar aussehend gesehen. Und ich dachte wie merkwürdig es sei…dass es solche Leute waren, die ich abschieße. Bloß normale Leute mit Träumen und Hoffnungen und Fotos._

_Auf der Rückseite des Bildes standen zwei Worte geschrieben… „Ciao Bella". Das bedeutet „Auf Wiedersehen, Schöne."_

_Wie immer in Liebe, Alfred._

_._

Arthur hielt den letzten Brief an seine Brust und seufzte tief. Er hatte ihn schon acht Mal gelesen. Er war nicht sicher, ob die Briefe halfen oder es schlimmer machten. Er verschlang jedes Wort, aber nicht in der Lage zu sein, zu antworten war fast unerträglich. Und jeder Satz war ein Stich in sein Herz…mit jedem Brief schien Alfred ein bisschen mehr von dieser Naivität und weitäugigem Optimismus zu verlieren, die ihn so liebenswert und frustrierend zugleich gemacht hatten. Aber es schien, dass die Realität, die Alfred ins Gesicht getroffen hatte, ihn auch offener, verständnisvoller gemacht hatte. Wenn auch manchmal auf schmerzhafte Weise, ließ jeder Brief Arthur dennoch ein kleines bisschen verliebter zurück, als er es zuvor gewesen war.

Es war schwer gewesen, in den normalen Alltag zurückzukehren, nachdem Alfred gegangen war. Arthur war komplett unvorbereitet darauf gewesen, wie sehr er den verdammten Yankee vermissen würde. Nach dem Leben und der Freude und, nun, der schieren verwünschten Frustration, die Alfred in sein Leben gebracht hatte, schienen die Tage ohne ihn flach und leer.

Arthur wartete angespannt jeden Tag darauf um zu sehen, ob ein Brief geliefert werden würde…der Briefträger gewöhnte sich schon langsam daran, angequatscht zu werden, wenn er an die Tür kam. Und Arthur war schon fast besessen davon, jede Zeitung zu lesen, die er in die Hände bekam, die über jeden zurückkehrenden Soldaten berichtete, hörte Tag und Nacht Radiosendungen, verzweifelt, an alle nur möglichen Neuigkeiten über den Krieg in Europa zu kommen. Informationen über den Krieg zu sammeln war sein Leben geworden, zu dem Ausmaß dass er sich fragte, was er jemals zuvor mit sich selbst gemacht hatte, bevor Alfred aufgetaucht war und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Arthur warf einen letzten Blick auf den Brief, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn vorsichtig in eine abgeschlossene Schublade hinter der Theke. Er schaute sich um um zu sehen, ob er gebraucht wurde, aber der Abend war ziemlich gemächlich. Das waren die Abende in letzter Zeit aber im Allgemeinen, seit dem die Amerikaner verschwunden waren. Nur ein paar Stammgäste verblieben im Pub, sich am letzten Ende der Bar ansammelnd und über den Krieg plaudernd. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte Arthur die Konversation zu Tode gelangweilt. Doch jetzt hing er an jedem Wort.

„Man sagt, die Landungen in Italien sind entsetzlich gelaufen," sagte einer der Männer, ein Gentleman in Anzug der mit seiner Pfeife gegen die Bar klopfte und somit überall Asche verteilte. Arthur bemerkte es kaum, zu konzentriert auf die Worte des Mannes.

„Es war klar dass die Amerikaner ein schrecklich großes Durcheinander daraus machen würden," stimmte älterer Stammgast ein, der missbilligend zu der Pfeifenasche sah, als sie sich auf die Bar niederlies.

„Ich habe gehört, die Deutschen seien irgendwie vorgewarnt worden," fügte ein anderer Gast hinzu, der an sein Glas tippte um gehört zu werden. „Anscheinend wusste jemand davon."

„Also _ich _höre, dass die Deutschen so gut wie bereit sind, sich von dort zu verziehen. Hatten nun fast genug," sagte Arthur. Nun, ein englischer Soldat hatte irgendwann die Woche so etwas in der Art erwähnt. Arthur war sich nicht sicher wie verlässlich die Information war, aber er wollte sie glauben.

„Das Schlauste, was sie in diesem verdammten Krieg gemacht haben, sage ich," sagte der Stammgast. „Obwohl gewisse Informationsquellen uns etwas anderes glauben lassen."

„Oh! Das erinnert mich daran," sagte Arthur und griff zum Radio, mit den Frequenzeinstellungen herumfummelnd. Er lächelte ironisch zu sich selbst, sich daran erinnernd, wie er vor einigen Wochen Alfred gesagt hatte, dass er das Radio nicht ausstehen könne. Nun klebte er praktisch an dem Ding. Er ging durch die endlosen Empfangsstörungen, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.

_"Germany calling, Germany calling…"_

Die Stimme wurde begleitet von einem Chor aus Stöhnen. „Wieso hörst du diesem Verräter zu, Arthur?" Fragte der Pfeife rauchende Gentleman.

„Wenigstens bekommen wir ein paar Informationen von ihm," sagte der ältere Stammgast.

„Pah! Alles Lügen, und ihr wisst das alle. Er wird gehängt werden, dieser Lord Haw Haw, wartet´s nur ab."

„Und gut, dass wir ihn dann los sind! Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht hören können, was er jetzt zu sagen hat."

Arthur ignorierte die Kunden. Er hörte jeder von Lord Haw Haws Sendungen zu. So schwierig es auch sein mochte, der vornehmen, kriecherischen Stimme des Verräters Nacht für Nacht zuzuhören wie er der englischen Nation sagte, dass sie einen verlorenen Kampf kämpfen würden, über die Überlegenheit der deutschen Nation sprach und offensichtliche Lügen über den Krieg spann, so kamen gelegentliche Schübe von Informationen durch, und Lord Haw Haws Sendungen war einer der einzigen Orte, an denen man etwas über das Schicksal der alliierten Truppen erfuhr.

Eine hitzige Debatte entwickelte sich zwischen den Stammgästen, aber Arthur war zu beschäftigt mit dem Versuch zuzuhören, als das er sich hätte einmischen können. Die meiste Zeit beinhaltete die Sendung nichts von Interesse, aber über den Lärm hinweg bekam Arthur es hin, ein paar Worte zu hören, die seine Aufmerksamkeit weckten…_Italien…amerikanischer…Pilot…_ „Sscht," sagte Arthur, seine Hand hebend. „Was hat er gerade gesagt?" Er drehte das Radio lauter und die Bar wurde leise als Haw Haws Stimme den Raum füllte.

„_Die New York Times hat heute berichtet, dass ein über Italien in einer Falle gefangenes amerikanisches Fliegerass neun deutsche Flugzeuge im Alleingang, in Mitten eines Hinterhalts abgeschossen hat. Dies ist natürlich eine Absurdität. Der Pilot, dessen Name nicht veröffentlicht wurde, den man aber den „Magier" nannte, war nicht in der Lage gewesen, eine einzige Messerschmitt Bf 109 vom Himmel zu holen bevor sein Flugzeug, eine P-51 Mustang namens „Lady Beth" über der Italienisch-Deutschen Grenze abgeschossen wurde…"_

Arthurs Hörvermögen erlosch. Das Geräusch des Radios wurde zu einem distanzierten Summen und schwarze Wellen schwemmten durch seinen Kopf. Der Satz wiederholte sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf…_eine P-51 Mustang namens „Lady Beth" wurde abgeschossen…_Arthur sah sich nach einem Stuhl um, und sank zu Boden als er keinen fand. Alfreds Flugzeug wurde über feindlichem Territorium niedergeschossen…Alfreds Flugzeug…Alfred…Er bekam kein Luft mehr. Das war nicht wirklich. Er hatte es sich eingebildet…sicherlich hatte er es sich eingebildet…das distanzierte Summen schnappte wieder in seinen Fokus, und diese furchtbare Stimme dröhnte über ihm weiter, stach in ihn, sein Herz und seinen Verstand in Stücke schneidend. Die grausamen Worte wollten nicht aufhören.

„_Der Pilot wurde kaum lebendig kurz nachdem er abgeschossen wurde von deutschen Kräften gefangen genommen. Man glaubt, dass er ein nützlicher Offizier bei der American Air Force, und somit im Besitz unzähliger wichtiger Informationen ist. Er wurde von der SS in offizielles Gewahrsam genommen und wir umfassend befragt werden, bevor er…"_

Das Radio wurde wieder einmal zu schwappenden schwarzen Wellen. _SS…umfassend befragt…oh Gott bevor er was…_ „Ich bekomme keine Luft…"

Unerkennbare Stimmen schwirrten durch die dicke Luft um ihn herum.

„Holt etwas Wasser."

„So ruft doch jemand einen Arzt!"

Der Raum um ihn schwankte gefährlich und er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er schrie bis jemand vor ihm erschien, seine Hände nahm und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Arthur konnte nichts klar hören, außer diesen schrecklichen Worten. _Lady Beth…niedergeschossen…kaum am Leben…umfassend befragt…SS…_

Arthur versuchte zu nicken, er versuchte zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging. Aber so war es nicht. Natürlich ging es ihm das nicht gut. Alfred war gefangen genommen und würde bald ausgefragt werden. Danach…die SS waren nicht gerade dafür bekannt, ihre Gefangenen frei zu lassen…Arthur schluckte einen Ansturm von Übelkeit und kämpfte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Er nahm die Leute um ihn herum kaum wahr.

Natürlich war Arthur nicht in Ordnung. Wie könnte irgendetwas jemals wieder in Ordnung sein.

* * *

_*Lord Haw Haw war das Pseudynom von William Joyce, einem Sprecher auf "Germany Calling", einem englischsprachigen Propaganda Programms das von Nazi Deutschland an Zuhörer in Großbritannien ausgestrahlt wurde. Der Zewck solcher Sendungen war, die Alliierten Truppen und britische Bevölkerung zu entmutigen und zu demoralisieren. Meistens berichteten sie vom Abschussvon Flugzeugen der Alliierten Luftwaffe und dem Sinken Alliierter Schiffe, Bericht von hohen Verlusten und Todesopfern unter den Alliierten Truppen erstattend. Obwohl es als Nazi Propaganda bekannt war und äußerst ärgerlich Inhalt sowie häufige Ungenauigkeiten und Übertreibungen enthielt, wurden die Ausstrahlungen doch häufig gehört um Informationen über den Verbleib der Alliierten Truppen und Luftkommandos zu erhalten._

_William Joyce wurde 1945 des Verrats für schuldig befunden und 1946 gehängt._


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

_Sonntag, den 26. März 1944_

_Mein Liebster Arthur,_

_Bonjourno! (Das ist italienisch für Hallo, weißt du.)Dieser Brief wird aus Höflichkeit von der Italienischen Resistenz geschickt. Die Welt funktioniert wirklich manchmal auf merkwürdige und wundervolle Art und Weise._

_Kein Tag nachdem ich meinen letzten Brief an dich geschickt habe, trafen Matthew und ich diese freundliche Gruppe Italiener als wir uns das Dorf hier angeschaut haben. Da waren sie, plaudernd, als ich bemerkte, dass mir einer von ihnen sehr bekannt vorkam…ich habe einen Moment gebraucht um zu merken, wo ich ihn schon mal gesehen hatte. Das Foto von dem Deutschen! Er war der junge Mann mit den dunklen Augen und dem wilden Haar! Ich zog ihn beiseite und fragte ihn, ob er einen deutschen Jagdflieger namens Ludwig kannte. Oh, Arthur. Dieser schockierte Blick…dann Freude…dann schiere Verzweiflung. Er kannte ihn offensichtlich…und wusste offenbar was es bedeutete, dass ich ihn auch kannte._

_Sein Name ist Feliciano, er ist Teil der Italienischen Resistenz und spricht wirklich gut Englisch…anders als sein Bruder Lovino, der dazu neigt uns ziemlich laut und wütend auf Italienisch anzuschreien. Ihr Großvater (der als Rom bekannt ist)leitet die Bewegung und sie sind sehr geschickt darin, alliierte Kriegsgefangene nach Spanien zu führen, wo sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen können. Feliciano ist anscheinend nicht so eifrig bei der Sache wie sein Großvater oder sein Bruder, aber er ist fröhlich und süß und scheint einfach nur ein wenig Angst zu haben…als wir ihn das erste Mal trafen ist er vor uns gesprungen, schwang wie wahnsinnig eine kleine weiße Flagge und rief „Ich ergebe mich!" in vier verschiedenen Sprachen._

_Feliciano hat Ludwig getroffen, als die Deutschen in der Nähe seines Dorfes stationiert waren und verliebte sich sofort. Er machte sich nichts aus Seiten oder Zugehörigkeitsgefühlen…er hatte ihn bloß getroffen und liebte ihn. Und es war nicht unerwidert. Feliciano ist so hilfsbereit uns gegenüber, aber gleichzeitig weiß er, dass ich geholfen habe Ludwig abzuschießen und in gefangen zu nehmen…und dennoch kämpft Feliciano nun schon die ganze Zeit gegen die Deutschen. Es scheint, als gäbe es keine Seiten wenn es um die Liebe geht._

_Das Dorf ist sehr schön. Eines Tages, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werden wir hierher zurückkommen und es uns gemeinsam anschauen…ohne die Panzer und die zertrümmerten Gebäude und die brennenden Felder._

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich verbringe jeden Tag damit daran zu denken, wie sehr ich es kaum erwarten kann, zu dir zurückzukehren. Du bist derjenige Arthur…derjenige, mit dem ich jeden Tag meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Und je länger ich hier bin, desto stärker wird meine Überzeugung…ich liebe dich. Es fühlt sich so gut an, bloß diese Wörter schreiben zu können!_

_Die Dinge mögen zwar nicht perfekt laufen, aber ich werde sichergehen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme, Arthur. Ich bin immerhin der Magier!_

_Wie immer in Liebe, Alfred._

_._

Arthur fuhr behutsam mit der Hand über den Brief, faltete ihn, und legte ihn vorsichtig in seine oberste Schublade neben all die anderen. Es war der letzte Brief den er von Alfred bekommen hatte, der am Morgen nach den herzzerbrechenden Neuigkeiten angekommen war. Der Brief war auf ein paar Tage vor der schrecklichen Sendung datiert…Alfred musste ihn nur Stunden bevor er gefangen genommen wurde geschrieben haben.

Seit Tagen hatte Arthur schon versucht, die bösen Gedanken, die über ihn hereinbrachen zu vertreiben, doch es erwies sich als unmöglich. Was hatte die SS Alfred angetan? Redete er? Schrie er? Hatte er Angst? Oder lachte er trotzig und spielte den Helden von dem er immer glaubte,es zu sein? Arthur versuchte verzweifelt, die Befürchtungen aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln. Aber Gott, warum Alfred? Warum die ehrlichste, fröhlichste, wundervollste Person die er je gekannt hatte…warum die eine Person auf dieser Welt, die es am wenigsten verdiente.

Arthur riss sich zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten um zu arbeiten. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf als er in das Pub ging, und einer der Stammgäste nickte ihm zu als er vorbelief. „Wie machst du dich so, alter Freund?"

Arthur winkte ab. „Mir geht es gut, der Arzt sagt dass es bloß Überanstrengung war."

„Ah, du zwingst dich selbst zu hart zu arbeiten! Mach langsam oder du machst dich am Ende wieder krank, so wie letztes Mal!"

Arthur lachte und nickte. Er hatte es hinbekommen, seine Reaktion auf die Radiosendung auf einen Ohnmachtsanfall aus Überarbeitung zu schieben. Nicht mehr. Jeder hatte es so hingenommen, und das Leben ging weiter.

Arthur sah sich im Pub um als er die Bar erreichte. Die Tage waren, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, nicht so viele amerikanische Soldaten da. Allein der Klang eines amerikanischen Akzents war genug um so stark an Arthurs Herz zu ziehen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass es zerbrechen würde. Jeder Soldat der ihn angrinste und nach einem Bourbon fragte riss ihn wieder entzwei. Jeder junge, unerfahrene Amerikaner mit diesen dämlichen idealistischen Ansichten und naiven Ideen brachte Erinnerungen an Alfred zurück, und machte die Stunden zunichte, in denen Arthur versucht hatte zu vergessen. Aber heute war es ruhig, und er war dankbar dafür.

Arthur schaffte es durch den Rest des Tages, so wie er es immer tat. Und jeden Tag danach. Und an jedem einzelnen von ihnen versuchte Arthur nicht zu denken, nicht zu erinnern, nicht zu fühlen. Das Leben ging weiter und Arthur versuchte mit ihm mitzugehen. Stunde für Stunde, Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat. Alles verschwamm ineinander, ein Tag in den nächsten. Er behielt seine Fassung und machte so weiter, wie er es vorher auch immer gemacht hatte. Er lächelte den Kunden zu. Er schenkte die Getränke aus. Er wischte die Tische ab. Er machte seine Arbeit.

Aber alles schien irgendwie grau. Arthur bemerkte, wie langweilig sein Leben vor Alfred gewesen war. Alfred war Leben…pulsierend und real. Obwohl er nur für ein paar kurze Wochen in Arthurs Leben gewesen war, war er schnell das Beste darin geworden. Er war Sonnenschein und Realität und Schönheit. Und er war weg. Also ging das Leben weiter. Fade und grau, und leer. Und obwohl Arthur jeden Tag sein bestes gab um zu vergessen, zog er jede Nacht den letzten Brief hervor und las diese letzten Absätze wieder und wieder, diese, die er sich Wort für Wort eingeprägt hatte.

„_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich verbringe jeden Tag damit daran zu denken, wie sehr ich es kaum abwarten kann, zu dir zurückzukehren. Du bist derjenige Arthur…derjenige, mit dem ich jeden Tag meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Und je länger ich hier bin, desto stärker werden meine Überzeugung…ich liebe dich. Es fühlt sich so gut an, allein diese Wörter schreiben zu können!_

… _ich werde sichergehen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme, Arthur."_

Ein weiterer Abend endete so, wie er es immer tat, mit Arthur der nicht so recht wusste, wo die Zeit geblieben war oder was er damit getan hatte. Er beschäftigte sich damit, die Tische sauberzumachen, und wenn er den Tisch beim zweiten Fenster vorne, Alfreds Tisch, erreichte, versuchte er ihn so schnell wie möglich abzuwischen. Eine strake Erinnerung traf ihn, von Alfred wie er dort saß und grinste, zwinkerte und sein Bourbonglas zum erneuten Nachschenken hob. Arthur versuchte, die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln und sah auf als er hörte, wie sich die Vordertür öffnete.

Ein Stoß des Schocks durchfuhr ihn so stark, dass es fast schon schmerzhaft war. Alfred kam in die Bar. Arthurs Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust und er klammerte sich fest an das Tuch in seiner Hand. Sein Kopf schwamm in einer plötzlichen Welle der Unwirklichkeit. Alfred lächelte ihn traurig an, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sein Haar war zu lang. Seine Augen waren zu dunkel. Er hatte einen Eisbären an seinem Rockaufschlag hängen. Arthur rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er machte damit weiter, den Tisch abzuwischen und fiel in dieselbe Art zurück, die er sich in den letzten Monaten angewöhnt hatte. Ruhig. Gefasst. Emotionslos.

„Hallo, Matthew."

„Hi, Arthur. Wie geht es dir?"

„Unfassbar fabelhaft. Wie geht es dir?"

Matthew zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ungefähr genauso."

„Oh gut." Arthur fühlte den kleinen Stich der Schuld für seinen kühlen Empfang, aber eine unvernünftige Welle von Wut unterdrückte ihn. Warum musste Matthew hierher zurückkommen? Wieso war er hier um Arthur zu erinnern, wenn alles was Arthur wollte, vergessen war?

„Machst du gerade zu?" fragte Matthew als er zu der Bar lief und sich umsah.

„Ja," sagte Arthur als er zurück zur Theke ging und den Lappen darauf warf. Als er sich umsah realisierte er, dass die Bar leer war und er es nicht mal bemerkt hatte. Er griff nach einer Flasche Rum und schenkte zwei Gläser ein, eines zu Matthew schiebend und das andere schnell herunterkippend. Er goss sich ein weiteres ein.

Matthew nickte dankend und nahm das Glas. „Ich nehme an du…ich meine…es ist so lange her, du musst gehört haben…"

„Ja," sagte Arthur, sich selbst den Schmerz und Matthew die Unannehmlichkeit des Versuchs, den Satz zu beenden ersparend.

„Oh. Wie? Wenn dir meine Frage nichts…"

„Radio," unterbrach Arthur. „Eine informative Sendung unseres Freundes Haw Haw."

„Oh, es tut mir leid." Matthew sah aufrichtig betroffen aus. „Was hast du gehört?"

Arthur seufzte schwer und nahm einen guten Schluck von seinem Rum. Musste er das wirklich laut aussprechen… „Abgeschossen. Kaum lebendig festgenommen. Von der SS mitgenommen um…" Arthur würgte die letzten Worte hervor. „…verhört zu werden." Die Worte waren in seine Erinnerung eingeritzt.

Matthew sah in sein Glas hinab. „Es tut mir leid," sagte er wieder. „Er ist hinter der Grenze zum Feind abgestürzt. Wir haben seitdem nichts mehr gehört, aber es ist so lange her…es gibt sehr wenig Hoffnung."

Arthur nickte. Er wusste das. Was er nicht wusste war, warum Matthew hier war um Arthurs Ängsten eine Stimme zu verleihen und es so viel schlimmer zu machen.

Und Matthew machte weiter. „Es war eine Falle. Er war umzingelt. Aber er war unglaublich…niemand von uns hat jemals so etwas gesehen. Er hat sieben von ihnen abgeschossen. Davon wurde noch nie etwas gehört. Er hat ihr Feuer von dem Rest von uns abgelenkt und…"

Arthur hielt es nicht aus. „Ist das die Stelle an der du mir sagst, dass er ein Held war der gekämpft hat und tapfer gestorben ist und ich sehr stolz sein sollte? Das ist mir ziemlich klar. Und es ist nicht so, als sei ich seine Witwe. Vielleicht solltest du all das seiner Familie erzählen."

Es gab einen Moment der Stille und ein verkrampftes Zucken huschte über Matthews Gesicht. Arthur schaute weg, sich ein wenig schuldig fühlend. „Es tut mir leid, Matthew."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." Matthew stand für einen Moment still da. „Weißt du, er hatte eigentlich gar keine Familie. Er hatte niemanden. Bevor du kamst." Arthur konnte die Worte nicht verkraften…wieso redete Matthew immernoch… „ Du warst alles von dem er sprach. Arthur dies, Arthur das…" Matthew lächelte traurig. „Ich werde Arthur eines Tages mit Lady Beth mitnehmen…ich wette, Arthur würde dieses Dorf lieben…wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, dann zeige ich Arthur Amerika…" Matthew lachte schon fast. „Ich sage dir, er hat mich damit fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben." Arthur schloss fest seine Augen. „Er hat dich geliebt, Arthur. Bitte vergiss das niemals."

Arthur atmete tief, bevor er schließlich die Augen öffnete und zu Matthew hochsah. „Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals tun werde."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dir nur Schmerzen bereitet, indem ich hergekommen bin." Matthew griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas heraus. Arthur schnappte nach Luft als er sah, was es war. Matthew sah fast schon entschuldigend aus als er es überreichte. „Wir haben es in dem Wrack gefunden."

Arthurs Hand fühlte sich bleiern an als er sie ausstreckte, um das Taschentuch zu nehmen. Er schluckte schwer und nickte bloß, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er sah hinab auf das bestickte Taschentuch, das Geschenk das er Alfred gegeben hatte, um ihm als Glücksbringer zu dienen. Die Ironie war zu grausam.

„Und noch etwas." Arthurs Herz überschlug sich, als Matthew ihm den stark mitgenommenen Umschlag übergab. „Er hat das an dem Morgen geschrieben bevor…na ja, du weißt schon. Er kam nie dazu, ihn abzuschicken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gewartet habe, aber ich dachte, dass ich ihn dir persönlich überbringen sollte."

Zu Tränen gerührt nickte Arthur wieder. Matthew versuchte hier nur, ihn glücklicher zu machen, versuchte zu helfen, und Arthur war schrecklich. Arthur wollte sich entschuldigen, aber er konnte einfach nicht sprechen.

„Wir rücken bald nach Frankreich aus. Ich werde vorbeikommen und mich verabschieden, bevor wir rüber gehen," sagte Matthew, sich in die Richtung der Tür bewegend.

„Matthew," konnte Arthur endlich hervorbringen. Matthew drehte sich um. „Danke."

Matthew lächelte und nickte, bevor er ging.

.

_Mein Liebster Arthur, _

_Ich habe etwas getan. Es könnte unglaublich dumm gewesen sein. Es könnte Verrat gewesen sein._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es falsch war. Es hat sich nicht falsch angefühlt…aber jetzt weiß ich nicht, was mit mir passieren könnte. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich es nicht bereue._

_Arthur…ob ich zu Dir zurückkehren werde oder nicht…ich werde Dich für immer lieben._

_Wie immer in Liebe, Alfred._

_._

Arthur starrte die Seite an, komplett unsicher, was er von den Worten halten sollte. Er hatte den Brief jetzt schon gefühlte hundert Mal gelesen. Schließlich tat er das einzige, was er wirklich tun konnte…er schenkte ein Glas Bourbon ein, trank es, und schenkte dann ein weiteres ein. Bourbon war Alfreds Getränk. Es fühlte sich angemessen an.

Arthur ging langsam hinüber zum Kaminsims und stellte das Glas Bourbon vorsichtig auf die Oberfläche. Als er dastand und es anstarrte, überfluteten ungebetene Erinnerungen seine Gedanken. Das erste Mal, dass der frischgebackene amerikanische Pilot in dieser Bar gestanden hatte, breit grinsend und nach einem Glas Bourbon fragend…_Eiskalter Bourbon?…ihr Briten habt Bourbon hier drüben, oder?..._das erste Mal, dass er sich quer durch die Bar vorgestellt hatte…_Alfred F. Jones, amerikanischer Held, hier um England zu retten!_...das erste Mal von vielen, dass er Arthur gefragt hatte, einen mit ihm zu trinken…_Ich habe vorher noch nie mit einem Engländer getrunken!_ Und diese schicksalshafte Zeit, in der es ihm endlich gelungen war…_Arthur, Kumpel, wie wär´s jetzt endlich mal mit dem Drink den du versprochen hast?_ Und natürlich die Nacht, in der Alfred verzweifelt versucht hatte, einem Gast der an genau diesem Kamin hier gestanden hatte, ein Glas Scotch abzunehmen, da er Angst vor der Geschichte des Geistes vom Emerald Lion hatte.

Arthur lachte und schaute auf das einzelne Glas Bourbon auf dem Kaminsims. Alfred war immer so fanatisch, so leidenschaftlich, so ungestüm bei allem was er tat. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und das Lächeln fiel von seinem Gesicht. „Alfred, du Mistkerl…du hast versprochen, dass du zurückkommen würdest."

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, und Arthurs Fassung zerfiel in Stücke. All seine vorsichtig aufgebaute, ruhige Selbstkontrolle fiel auseinander und seine Verzweiflung übermannte ihn das erste Mal, seit diesen ersten Momenten in denen er die niederschmetternden Neuigkeiten im Radio gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht in diesem Raum bleiben. Die Erinnerungen waren zu überwältigend. Das Schlafzimmer würde noch schlimmer sein. Letztendlich floh Arthur in den Keller und ging direkt auf die Reihen von Bourbon zu. Er nahm eine Flasche aus dem Regal und sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er sie in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Drang so fest gegen die Wand schleuderte, wie er nur konnte. Er wollte die Erinnerungen zerschmettern, den Schmerz zerschmettern. Er sah zu, wie die Flasche in eine Millionen kleiner, glänzender Glassplitter zersprang. So wie sein Herz.

Und dann ließ er es plötzlich alles heraus. Als er zwei weitere Flaschen aus dem Regal nahm, hielt er nicht inne um nachzudenken, bevor er sie beide gegen die Wand schleuderte, eine nach der anderen. Warum musste es diesen verdammten Krieg geben? Warum musste er jemanden so fantastisches treffen, nur um ihn dann wieder abgenommen zu bekommen? Warum musste er ein solches Glück finden, nur um es zu verlieren und für immer zu wissen, ohne was er lebte? Warum gab es keine verfluchte Antwort auf irgendeine dieser Fragen?

Arthur schrie, er rief, er weinte. Er wollte, dass seine Gefühle weg waren. Er wollte Alfred zurück. Er wollte es so sehr, dass es wehtat. Er bemerkte es nicht, als eine Glasscherbe zurückflog und ihn an der Wange schnitt. Er zog sich einfach mehr Flaschen aus dem Regal und zerschlug sie so fest er konnte. Sich nach einer weiteren Flasche umdrehend, fiel er letzten Endes zu Boden, nahm den Deckel ab und trank. Er schien nur Sekunden zu brauchen, um eine Flasche Bourbon runterzukippen, und er griff nach mehr. Er hörte nicht auf. Wenn eine leer war, nahm er sich eine weitere.

Vielleicht verstrich eine Stunde. Vielleicht ein Tag. Vielleicht mehr. Leute könnten mit ihm gesprochen haben, aber Arthur ignorierte sie. Er griff einfach nach mehr Bourbon. Das Dunkel wurde zu Licht, dann wieder zu Dunkelheit. Arthur griff nach mehr Bourbon. Schwärze. Gesegnetes Vergessen.

Arthur träumte. Die sanfte Melodie von „We´ll Meet Again" wehte durch die Luft. Alfred war da…grinsend, zwinkernd, lachend, lächelnd. _„Ich werde dir alles zeigen, Arthur!"… „Du wirst es lieben, das wirst du wirklich!"… „Ich mag das…wenn du lächelst…"_

Die Luft war dick und der Kellerboden hart unter ihm. Arthur öffnete endlich die Augen…und da war er, direkt vor ihm. Dieses goldene Haar, diese goldene Haut, diese blauen Augen. Arthur sah auf in Alfred schönes Gesicht und lächelte. „Ich wusste, dass du zu mir zurückkommen würdest."

Und dann nahm das Vergessen wieder Überhand.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Arthur kam sehr langsam zu der Erkenntnis, dass die Oberfläche unter ihm nicht länger hart und kalt war, sondern weich und warm. Die Welt war nicht länger stockdunkel und der Raum schien auf der anderen Seite seiner Augenlieder hell zu sein. Letztendlich öffnete er sie schnell und bemerkte, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Und dass ihm extrem, furchtbar schlecht war. Als er seinen Kopf umdrehte, sah er ein Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch stehen und griff gierig danach. Er trank es schnell aus bevor er wieder in das weiche Nest aus Kissen fiel.

Er konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Er hatte angefangen zu trinken…Wieso? Oh. Alfred. Er hatte von dem Schmerz loskommen wollen. Nun, es schien ja für eine Weile funktioniert zu haben…aber jetzt überflutete er ihn wieder, und mit ihm kam der zusätzliche Schmerz seines Magens, der sich verkrampfte und sein Gehirn, das gegen seinen Schädel schlug. Arthur schloss die Augen und versuchte entschlossen, wieder einzuschlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange.

Als Arthur seine Augen erneut öffnete, war das Licht nicht mehr so grell und sein Kopf war nicht mehr ganz so knapp davor, zu explodieren. Er bekam es hin, sich zum Spiegel zu schleppen und blinzelte überrascht zu der Person, die auf ihn zurückschaute. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, das er in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren dunkel, gesunken. Sein Haar war ein verfilztes Durcheinander. Seine Lippen waren rissig und trocken, und eine große, rote Schramme zog sich über seine Wange. Er hob zögernd eine Hand zu seinem unrasierten Gesicht und merkte, dass sie auch mit Schnitten übersäht war. Kurz gesagt, er sah schrecklich aus.

Teile von Bildern blitzten in seinen Erinnerungen auf…Glas das gegen eine Wand schmetterte, Flaschen, die leer neben ihn fielen, der Steinboden des Kellers der sich erhob, um ihn zu empfangen…Arthur schloss seine Augen um sein Spiegelbild und die Erinnerungen auszuschließen und zwang sich, sich anzuziehen. Er brachte es fertig, sich nach unten zu bewegen und das erste, das er bemerkte als er den Raum betrat, war das leere Glas Bourbon auf dem Kaminsims. Sein Magen überschlug sich. Einen Zettel unter dem Glas entdeckend eilte er schnell hinüber und nahm ihn.

_Alfred würde das nicht wollen._

_Matthew._

Matthew. Natürlich. Das letzte, das er gesehen hatte…war überhaupt nicht Alfreds Gesicht gewesen…aber anscheinend war es auch kein Traum gewesen.

Arthur spürte, wie eine Welle von Wut ihn überwältigte. Er starrte den Zettel böse an. Bevor er ihn in Stücke riss und sie in den Kamin unter dem Sims warf. Wie konnte Matthew es wagen. Woher zur Hölle konnte er wissen, was Alfred wollte? Alfred war tot. Sobald er es gedacht hatte, gaben Arthurs Knie fast unter ihm nach. Tot. Tot. Alfred war tot.

„Natürlich ist er verdammt nochmal tot," flüsterte Arthur zu sich selbst. Er wusste das. Also warum fühlte es sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube an, diese Worte endlich klar zu denken? Arthur atmete tief ein, nahm das Glas und brachte es zum Waschbecken hinüber. Zurück an die Arbeit. Was sollte er sonst tun?

Eine Woche verging in der leeren, grauen, leblosen Existenz an die er sich so schnell gewöhnt hatte. Er wartete darauf, dass es zu irgendeiner Zeit leichter werden würde, aber gleichzeitig erwartete er es nicht, und irgendwie hoffte er auch, dass es das nicht werden würde. Während das tägliche Leben im Pub um ihn herum weiterging, blieb Arthur unbeweglich und verloren in der Mitte davon. Der Betrieb war wieder einmal ruhiger geworden, und heute blieb Arthur wenig anderes zu tun, außer hinter der Bar zu stehen und jedes Glas zu polieren, eins nach dem anderen. Es war die Art von todlangweiligen Aufgaben, die er an diesen Tagen fast schon genoss.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Arthur blickte vom Polieren seines achtundvierzigsten Glases hoch um Matthew an der Bar stehen zu sehen, in kompletter Uniform mit seiner Mütze in der Hand. Und natürlich war sein Eisbär an seinem Rockaufschlag festgemacht. Arthur fragte sich plötzlich, wie er ihn…oder irgendjemand anderes…jemals für Alfred hatte halten können. „Besser."

„Gut. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum solltest du dir überhaupt Sorgen machen?"

„Du warst für über einen Tag in diesem Keller."

„Oh. War ich das?" sagte Arthur flach.

Matthew fuchtelte mit seiner Mütze herum. „In dieser Nacht war ich gekommen um nachzusehen, wie es dir geht und das Pub war geschlossen…"

„Wenn es geschlossen war, wie bist du dann reingekommen?" unterbrach Arthur.

„Du solltest anfangen dich daran zu erinnern, deine Türen abzuschließen."

„Oh."

„Was hast du getan, Arthur. Ich bin reingekommen und du lagst in einer Lache aus zerbrochenem Glas und Bourbon. Da mussten sechs leere Flaschen neben dir gelegen haben, ohne die zerbrochenen mitzuzählen."

Arthur zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, ausdruckslos. „Ich hatte Durst."

Matthews Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar, schien aber von Traurigkeit gefärbt zu sein. „Arthur, du hättest dich dabei umbringen…"

Arthur unterbrach ihn schnell. „Vergib mir, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es unverzeihlich war dir solch einen Ärger zu verursachen. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigungen an."

Matthew lächelte freundlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Arthur."

„Trotzdem." Arthur fühlte sich furchtbar dafür, dass er solch eine Belästigung für Matthew war. Es war ihm auch unglaublich peinlich und er fühlte sich unwohl. Als hätte er nicht genug, wegen dem er sich furchtbar fühlen konnte. Er wünschte sich nur, dass man ihn allein gelassen hätte um selbst aus diesem Keller zu kriechen…oder einfach für immer dort gelassen zu werden. Vielleicht wäre das das Beste gewesen.

Matthew hielt inne, anscheinend fehlten ihm die Worte. „Wir gehen nach Frankreich. Tatsächlich bin ich schon spät dran. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nochmal komme um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, also…" Matthew streckte seine Hände.

Arthur spürte eine weitere vernichtende Welle von Trauer. Er erwartete nicht, dass Matthew zurückkommen würde. „Matthew. Ich befürchte, dass ich noch nie schrecklich gut mit den auf Wiedersehen war."

Natürlich nicht. „Ja, natürlich."

„Gut…Gut." Matthew hielt seine Hand über die Bar. „Auf Wiedersehen, Arthur."

Arthur nahm Matthews Hand mit einem warmen Händedruck. „Auf Wiedersehen, Matthew. Viel Glück."

Matthew umfasste fest seine Hand. „Und mach das nicht wieder."

Arthur nickte. Als seine Hand losgelassen wurde, drehte er sich um und schloss die Augen. Würde er je damit aufhören, so zu fühlen? Als würde die Welt um ihn herum untergehen? Selbst wenn er versuchte zu helfen, war alles was Matthew tat, ihm unabsichtlich Schmerz zu verursachen…und nun verursachte er dadurch dass er ging nur noch mehr davon. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht richtig. Aber da war es. Hinter sich hörte er Matthew zur Tür laufen. „Matthew."

Stille.

„Bitte…bitte sei vorsichtig."

„Du auch, Arthur."

Arthur hielt seine Augen geschlossen wartete auf das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür. Stattdessen hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme hinter sich.

„Na, _Bonjour Monsieur!_"

„Äh, _Bonjour,_" sagte Matthew.

„Verzeihung, du kommst mir sehr bekannt vor…haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Dann bitte, wir müssen uns jetzt treffen. Lass mich dir etwas zu trinken bestellen…denn du bist das Lieblichste das mir unter die Augen gekommen ist, seit ich in England angekommen bin!"

„Ich…äh…" Matthew hustete leicht. „_Pardon, pas maintenant…peut-être une autre fois._"

„Ah, und er spricht Französisch! Schweige still, mein Herz!"

Matthew tat ein kurzes und unangenehmes Lachen. „Monsieur, wir sind nicht in Paris. Sie sollten vielleicht in Erwägung ziehen, hier ein bisschen vorsichtiger mit Ihren Worten zu sein. Nicht alle würden darauf freundlich reagieren, und ich bin sicher, dass das letzte was sie wollen ein Gefängnisspruch in England ist."

„Bitte, mein Lieber, ich erkenne eine gleichgesinnte Seele über eine Straße hinweg. Also komm, trink mit mir, du darfst nicht gehen!"

Matthew klang ein wenig überrumpelt. „Wie der Zufall es wollte, Monsieur, bin ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Frankreich."

„Ah, wie grausam das Schicksal sein kann…denn das ist der Ort, an dem mein Herz verlangt zu sein, auch wenn ich es nicht kann, und obwohl ich mir wünsche dass du bliebst, gehst du nun an meiner statt! Vielleicht werden wir uns, wenn wir Glück haben, eines Tages wiedersehen."

Matthew lachte ablehnend. „Wir werden sehen. _Au revoir, Monsieur._"

Arthur drehte sich um, sobald er die Tür sich endlich schließen hörte. Er stöhnte fast. Unglaublich großartig. Zuerst hatte er die Yankees aushalten müssen, und jetzt musste er mit den Fröschen auskommen. Der Franzose näherte sich der Bar. Er war in einer französischen Offiziersuniform gekleidet. Sein blondes Haar fiel zu seinen Schultern – ziemlich lang für einen Militärschnitt – ein leichter Dreitagebart bedeckte sein Kinn, und sein rechter Arm war vom Handgelenk bis zur Armbeuge bandagiert. „Ah, wie malerisch. Ein kleiner Englischer Pub." Seine Stimme war von einem starken Akzent geprägt.

„Wie kann ich behilflich sein?" fragte Arthur mürrisch.

Der Franzose lehnte sich gegen die Bar und lächelte strahlend. „Ja, bring mir bitte eine Flasche deines besten Rotweins. Französischen, wenn welcher da ist. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber euer Englischer Wein ist, wie würdet ihr es ausdrücken…ekelhaft."

Arthur hob eine Augenbraue bevor er eine Flasche Wein aus der Glasvitrine hinter ihm hervorholte und sie vor dem Franzosen hinstellte. „Merlot. Das Beste das wir haben. Unglaublich alt, perfekt gelagert, ganz einfach einer der besten Weine im Land. Einhundert Pfund. Oh, und er ist englisch."

Der Franzose rümpfte die Nase. „Vielleicht nehme ich auch einfach nur ein Glas Brandy."

Arthur zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ganz wie du willst." Er ersetzte den Wein und griff stattdessen nach einer Flasche Brandy.

„Wie heißt den dein kleiner Pub hier eigentlich, Engländer?"

Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen. Eingebildeter Frosch. „Der Emerald Lion."

Der Franzose schaute skeptisch und tippte gegen sein Kinn. „_Le lion vert_. Hmm. Der Name kommt mir aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt vor." Er nickte als Arthur ein Glas Brandy vor ihm hinstellte. „_Merci, mon ami_."

„Es heißt Arthur. Und unterlasse es bitte freundlicherweise, mich deinen _ami _zu nennen." Arthur wurde von einer plötzlichen Erinnerung getroffen. „_Und unterlasse es bitte freundlicherweise , mich deinen Kumpel zu nennen." „„Alles klar, sorry Art. Thur." _Und die plötzliche Verzweiflung des Gedankens verschlang ihn erneut.

„Also gut." Ein Lächeln spielte sich um die Lippen des Franzosen als er Arthur ansah. „Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, Arthur. Mein Name lautet Francis. Willst du mir beim Trinken nicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Nein danke. Ich arbeite."

Francis zuckte mit den Schultern. „_Santé._" Er hob sein Getränk zum Anstoßen. Arthur bemerkte, dass zwei seiner Finger fehlten und spürte einen plötzlichen Stich von Schuld. Letzten Endes hatte Francis für das gleiche gekämpft wie Alfred. Was auch immer das in diesen Tagen bedeuten mochte.

„Was hältst du von dem Brandy?" fragte Arthur mit dem Versuch, ein wenig freundlich zu sein.

„Das ist der erste Drink, den ich seit zwei Monaten hatte." Francis nahm einen großen Schluck. „Und ich muss sagen, er ist exzellent."

„Er ist englisch," sagte Arthur mit einem winzigen Lächeln.

„Na ja, ich denke jeder macht es ab und zu mal richtig." Francis nahm einen weiteren Schluck und sah sich neugierig ihm Pub um. „Das bringt viele Erinnerungen zurück. Aber es ist schon Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal in einem Englischen Pub gewesen bin."

„Du bist nicht das erste Mal in England?"

„Oh, nein. Tatsächlich war ich hier regelmäßig mit zwei meiner Freunde. Wir haben sogar darüber nachgedacht, hier an einer Universität zu studieren, vor dem Krieg. Aber das ist jetzt schon Ewigkeiten her." Francis leerte sein Glas mit einem Stoß. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Normalerweise trinke ich nicht so schnell."

„Oh, ich würde mir keine Gedanken machen…du solltest die Amerikaner sehen, die hier als vorbeikommen," sagte Arthur und füllte das Glas wieder auf.

„Ah, die Amerikaner," sagte Francis. „Der junge blonde Gentleman, der vorhin an der Tür an mir vorbeigelaufen ist…kennst du ihn? Er ist kein Amerikaner?"

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Und er ist Kanadier."

„Natürlich…der Eisbär. Ah, was für eine grauenvolle Sache…was eine Laune des Schicksals." Francis seufzte melodramatisch. „Was eine Tragödie."

Arthur unterdrückte das Lachen. Das war das meiste, das er seit Wochen gelächelt hatte. „Also Francis, was bringt dich in solchen Zeiten nach England?" Arthur machte dort weiter, wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte, bei dem Polieren der Gläser. Tatsächlich begann er diesem französischen Soldaten für die Ablenkung ziemlich dankbar zu sein.

„Durch ein englisches Krankenschiff."

„Oh. Wurdest du in Europa verletzt?"

„Italien. Ich wurde von der SS gefangen genommen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid." Arthur starrte auf die Baroberfläche. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie Francis die Finger verloren hatte. Aber seine Neugier war überwältigend. Er dachte an Alfred, gefangen, was er durchgemacht hatte. So viel zu der Ablenkung. „War es…war es sehr furchtbar?"

Francis ließ seinen Blick in sein Glas fallen und seine Augen schienen auf einmal dunkel und leer. „Du willst es wirklich nicht wissen," sagte er sanft.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte Arthur wieder. Ihm würde plötzlich ziemlich schlecht. „Aber du bist entkommen…haben es viel Soldaten geschafft, zu entkommen?" Eine törichte Hoffnung.

„Nicht von denen, die mich gefangen genommen haben." Arthur sah ihn wissbegierig an und Francis erklärte, „Gestapo. Sagen wir einfach, dass ich unfassbares Glück hatte. Ich habe eine…wie sagt man…eine Begabung fürs Entkommen."

„Oh." Arthur machte sich selbst dafür Vorwürfe, es gar zu wagen unter diesen Umständen für Alfred zu hoffen.

„Wenn ich fragen dürfte…" Francis starrte Arthur intensiv über das Glas Brandy an. „Du scheinst dich dafür zu interessieren…warum?"

Arthur hielt inne, dann, ohne zu wissen warum er es dem fremden Franzosen erzählte, sagte er, „Ich kenne jemanden, der von der SS gefangen genommen wurde."

Francis setzte sein Glas ab und seufzte. „Ah, _mon Dieu._ Ich hätte nicht…"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich versichere es dir. Letzten Endes habe ja ich gefragt."

„Diese Person…war er ein Verwandter? Ein Bruder?"

„Nein, er war ein Amerikaner. Er war…er war…" Arthur senkte den Kopf, nicht sicher, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Er war unnachahmlich…er war verrückt…er war alles…

Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille bevor Francis sanft sprach. „Ich verstehe schon. Es tut mir leid."

Arthur schüttelte wieder den Kopf, schnell blinzelnd. „Es ist Krieg. Was können wir tun."

„In der Tat, was."

„Weißt du Francis…" Arthur atmete tief ein, sah dann hoch zu dem Franzosen und lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich werde dir beim Trinken Gesellschaft leisten."

Ein paar Brandys später und die Unterhaltung war glücklicherweise von diesen schmerzhaften Themen abgekommen. Arthur kippte ein weiteres Glas Brandy runter, und Francis starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du magst zwar von den Amerikanern sprechen, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so trinken sehen wie dich, mein Freund."

Arthur winkte ab. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Ich bin trinkfest." Er stieß unmittelbar danach die Flasche um und beschloss, Francis Gelächter zu ignorieren. Als ob der Frosch etwas sagen könnte…er war schon bei seinem vierten Glas. „Und es ist schrecklich unverschämt, mich mit einem Yankee zu vergleichen." Arthur und Francis schienen eine Gemeinsamkeit in ihrem gemeinsamen Frust den Amerikanern gegenüber gefunden zu haben.

„Keine Klasse, nicht im geringsten!" sagte Francis durch sein Lachen. „Und so ein furchtbarer Sinn für Mode!"

Arthur nickte mit aufrichtiger Zustimmung. „Und hast du jemals versucht, Baseball zu spielen? Absoluter Mist! Kein verdammter Sinn, überhaupt keiner."

„_Mon ami_, aber du solltest die Amerikaner in Paris sehen! Die scheinen zu glauben, die gesamte Welt spreche Englisch!"

„English, ha! Was sie sprechen ist kein Englisch…und was sie schreiben ist es sicherlich auch nicht."

Francis lachte laut. Sie zogen schnell die Blicke anderer Gäste des Pubs auf sich, aber Arthur war das egal. Er fühlte sich so unbeschwert, wie er es seit Wochen nicht getan hatte. „Und ihr Essen," fuhr Francis fort. „Das ist schlimmer als das englische!"

Arthur ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung. „Ihre Schokolade ist ziemlich gut." Er hielt inne, einen Moment lang in Gedanken versunken. „Und sie sind so…eifrig. Dynamisch. Eigentlich sind sie gar nicht so schlecht, mein alter Kumpel."

Francis stellte sein leeres Glas auf der Bar ab. „Ah, das ist wahr. Ich war zwei Wochen lang in diesem Krankenhaus nicht weit von hier entfernt, neben diesem Amerikaner festsitzend…lustig, freundlich, aber _mon Dieu_ er konnte einfach nicht die Klappe halten!"

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst," sagte Arthur, sich an Alfreds Unfähigkeit, seinen Mund zu halten erinnernd. Er schien einfach nicht zu wissen wie es funktionierte.

Francis winkte mit der Hand ab. „Jagdflieger. Es ist immer das gleiche mit denen."

Arthur lächelte düster. „Sieht ganz danach aus."

„Ah la la, aber dieser Pilot war ein merkwürdiger. Wenn er nicht mit Beruhigungsmitteln versorgt war, hat er den Rest seiner Zeit damit verbracht zu versuchen, seine Verbände abzuziehen, das Personal zu bekämpfen und versuchte, von dort abzuhauen. Wir hatten eine kleine Wette am Laufen, wer es zuerst rausschaffen würde. Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, wenn ich den Deutschen entkommen kann, dann kann ich auch den Engländern entkommen." Francis hob wieder seinen Drink.

Arthur zögerte. „Wieso hat er versucht zu gehen?"

„Ah, er sagte ständig, dass er jemanden sehen müsse…" Francis schweifte ab und sah Arthur neugierig an. „_Attends, _ich bin mir sicher, dass es das war, wo ich den Namen von diesem Pub gehört hatte…was hattest du nochmal gesagt, wie dein Name lautet?"

Arthur umklammerte das Glas in seiner Hand so fest, dass er spüren konnte, wie es brach. „Arthur," antwortete er mit sehr schwacher Stimme. Die Luft um ihn herum schien schwer zu werden.

„Natürlich! Arthur aus dem Emerald Lion!"

Arthur war wie gelähmt vor Schock. Er wagte es nicht, zu denken. Er wagte es nicht, zu atmen. „Was war sein Name? Dieser amerikanische Pilot?

„Alfred. Lieutenant Alfred Jones."

Arthur ließ sein Glas fallen und ignorierte, wie es zu seinen Füßen zersprang. Die Welt schien auseinanderzufallen und sich selbst wieder um ihn herum aufzubauen. Sein Herz stoppte, überschlug sich in seiner Brust, und hämmerte dann schnell. Er starrte blind, ungläubig Francis an, und obwohl er sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, konnte er kein Wort hören. Die plötzliche Stille war gefolgt von einem betäubenden Krach in seinen Ohren. Als Arthur sich endlich bewegen konnte, als er endlich atmen konnte, brachte er es fertig flüsternd zu sprechen. „Wo hast du gesagt wäre dieses Krankenhaus?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Arthur war noch nie in seinem Leben so schnell gerannt. Seine Füße schlugen gegen den harten Gehweg und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Kopf von der Verausgabung, dem Alkohol der durch seine Adern schwirrte, oder der vorherigen Enthüllung, von der er noch immer in Schock versetzt war ins Drehen geraten war. Doch selbst obwohl ihm Schweiß über das Gesicht rann und seine Lungen nach Luft schrien, machte er nicht langsamer, bis er den Eingang des Kriegskrankenhauses ein paar Blöcke weiter erreicht hatte. Sein Verstand wirbelte vor Verwirrung und Unglauben. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es sich so anfühlte als würde es zerbersten. Er konnte es nicht glauben…er würde es nicht glauben…es war zu unglaublich, zu wundervoll. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Aber oh, was wenn es das doch war?

Arthur hastete durch den Krankenhauseingang und direkt an der Rezeption vorbei. Der starke chemische Geruch traf ihn wie eine Faust und seine Augen bemühten sich, sich auf das dimme Licht einzustellen nachdem er durch die sonnenbeleuchteten Straßen gerannt war. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft auf eine respektable Geschwindigkeit herunterzukommen, als er durch die endlosen weißen Gänge rauschte.

„Entschuldigen Sie! Sir! Sie sollten nicht hier sein!" Ein Mann in einer Offiziersuniform versuchte ihn auf dem Flur aufzuhalten. Arthur ging einfach an ihm vorbei und lief weiter.

„Wichtige Angelegenheit, ich bin…vom Kriegsbüro."

Der Offizier drehte sich um und sah ihm verdächtigend nach. „Was ist Ihr Freigabecode?"

„B 51 19," sagte Arthur ohne nachzudenken. Er stürmte vorbei und, glücklicherweise, harkte der Offizier nicht weiter nach. Arthur wusste nicht wo er hinging und hatte keine Ahnung, ob er jemanden fragen sollte, oder selbst was er fragen würde. Verzeihung, ist hier irgendwo ein unglaublich lauter, nerviger, gutaussehender Amerikaner? Arthur sah wild in jedes Zimmer an dem er vorbeilief, immer verzweifelter werdend. Warum zur Hölle hatte er Francis nicht nach mehr Informationen gefragt anstatt sofort aus der Tür und auf die Straße zu sausen?

Ein enormer Krach aus einem Raum am Ende des Flurs brach die relative Stille des Ortes. Eine Krankenschwester erschien direkt danach im Türrahmen und rief, „Würde mir jemand noch eine Ladung für Raum 105 bringen?"

Arthur stand still, spürte wie der Gang um ihn herum sich drehte, und folgte dann dem Aufruhr in einem traumgleichen, benebelten Zustand. Eine andere Krankenschwester rauschte an ihm vorbei und verschwand in dem Zimmer, die Tür offenstehen lassend. Als er näher kam begann er die Worte der Stimmen zu vernehmen, die laut aus dem Raum drangen.

„Wir können ihm nicht einfach weiter dieses Betäubungsmittel injizieren," kam die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

„Wir haben keine Wahl, es wird immer schwerer ihn zurückzuhalten!" sagte die Schwester die auf den Flur gerufen hatte.

Eine männliche Stimme sprach als nächstes. „Lieutenant, beruhigen Sie sich oder wir werden Sie wieder spritzen müssen!"

„Wie ich es Ihnen schon hundert Mal gesagt habe!" Arthur wurde von einem so intensiven Schock getroffen, dass sein Körper vereiste. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und spürte fast, wie er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er würde diese Stimmer überall erkennen. Er hatte sie lachen gehört…seufzen…singen… „Ich würde mich beruhigen, wenn sie mich bloß für eine Stunde hier rauslassen würden…Eine verdammte Stunde! Sie verstehen das nicht, ich _muss _jemanden sehen!"

„Sie können dieser Person einen Brief schrieben," sagte die junge Frau besänftigend.

„Die konfiszieren meine Briefe immer!"

„Bitte legen Sie sich hin. Sie sind verletzt!"

„Das sind bloß ein paar blaue Flecken…"

Arthur befahl sich selbst sich zu bewegen, zwang sich selbst den Stimmen zu folgen. Zurückhaltende Freude stieg in seiner Brust auf.

Die männliche Stimme sprach wieder. „Es sind innere Blutungen und ernste Brandwunden und Sie gefährden Ihre Chance auf Heilung…"

„Sie können mich hier nicht gegen meinen Willen festhalten. Jemand soll die Amerikanische Botschaft rufen!"

„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu, Lieutenant Jones." Diese zweite männliche Stimme war laut und aggressiv. „Sie werden sich hinlegen und die Klappe halten."

„ _Sie _können ja mal gerne versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen…wenn Sie das schaffen."

Arthur erreichte das Ende des Ganges, immernoch mit dem Gefühl, durch einen Traum zu laufen. Als er zu dem Raum kam, blieb ihm die Luft in der Lunge stecken. Da war er. _Alfred_. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, fühlte sich schwindelig, versuchte zu verstehen. Er griff nach vorne an den Türrahmen um sich zu stützen als er versuchte, den Anblick vor sich aufzunehmen. Drei Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt standen und schauten zu, wie zwei Sicherheitsmänner in Militärkleidung verzweifelt versuchten, Alfred zurückzuhalten, der mit Verbänden umwickelt war und weiße Krankenhauskleidung trug, seine Bomberjacke über die Schultern geworfen. Er kämpfte wütend, um sich aus dem Griff der beiden Wärter zu befreien…und es sah so aus, als würde er gewinnen. Niemand bemerkte Arthur wie er dastand, perplex, dem Chaos zusehend.

„Das war´s jetzt, ich muss gehen, und ich habe genug hiervon!" Alfred drehte sich um und warf einen der Männer zu Boden. Der andere versuchte verzweifelt, ihn weiter festzuhalten als der Arzt schnell Alfreds Arm nahm, ihm eine Nadel hineinstieß, und sofort wieder aus dem Weg sprang. Alfred schüttelte den anderen Wärter ab bevor er letztendlich aufhörte, auf seinen Arm hinabsah und laut stöhnte. „Nicht schon wieder."

Arthur stand immer noch vor Schock unbeweglich da, aber er schaffte es endlich, seine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Alfred." Es kam mit einem Flüstern heraus, aber jeder im Raum schaute auf. Arthur bemerkte es kaum. Seine Augen waren auf Alfreds fixiert.

Alfred starrte Arthur für einen Moment lang an, und sah dann zurück auf seinen Arm, wo die Nadel injiziert worden war. „Huh. Das hat schneller funktioniert als sonst." Alfred hielt inne, seine Augen weiteten sich und er hob seinen Blick noch einmal, langsam, um Arthurs zu treffen. „Ich…träume nicht, oder?"

Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf. „Alfred," sagte er wieder, noch immer flüsternd. Er konnte sich nichts denken, was er sagen könnte. Er konnte überhaupt nicht denken. „Du bist nicht tot…"

„Ich glaube nicht…" Ein flüchtiger Ausdruck von Schmerz huschte über Alfreds Gesicht und er starrte den Arzt mit großen Augen an. „Ich bin nicht tot, oder?"

Der Arzt verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich sind Sie verdammt nochmal nicht tot, Lieutenant, auch wenn das ein wahres Wunder ist."

Die Militärleute hatten sich beide wieder auf ihre Füße gezogen, hielten aber Abstand von Alfred. Einer machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu. „Sir, ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind, aber sie können nicht hier sein."

„Er geht nirgendwo hin," knurrte Alfred angespannt.

Der Arzt streckte seine Hand aus, um den Wärter aufzuhalten. „ Er hält den Patienten ruhig. Ich schlage vor, Sie lassen ihn bleiben, es sei denn Sie wollen mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen." Er nickte zu Alfred. Der Wärter sah so aus, als sei das das letzte was er wollte und tat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, die Worte überschlugen sich darin, er war immernoch nicht in der Lage zu glauben, was sich direkt vor ihm befand. „Aber du…dein Flugzeug…im Radio hieß es, es sei abgestürzt, und, und Matthew sagte du wärst…und ich war sicher…" Arthur konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Er konnte keinen Gedanken zu Ende führen. Alfred stand vor ihm. Plötzlich traf es Arthur wie ein Hammer. Das war echt. Ohne einen Gedanken an die Umstehenden zu verschwenden, rannte Arthur durch das Zimmer und warf seine Arme um Alfred. Er klammerte sich fest an seine Schultern und versuchte außer sich, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass das passierte, immernoch in der Angst, es zu akzeptieren. „Du bist echt," sagte er atemlos. „Du bist wirklich echt!" Schließlich erlaubte er sich selbst, es zu glauben und konnte ein erleichtertes, überglückliches Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht im Kragen von Alfreds Jacke und atmete diesen vertrauten, tröstlichen Geruch ein. Das Gefühl von Alfred, der Geruch von Alfred, die einfache beschwingende Existenz…Arthur konnte die Tränen nicht davon abhalten aufzukommen, komplett überwältigt. Arthur lächelte vor Freude als er spürte, wie sich Alfreds Arme um ihn legten, seine Hand seinen Rücken hochfuhr und sich in seinem Haar verwirrte, und es schauderte ihn, als Alfred seicht gegen sein Ohr seufzte. Arthur hörte wie jemand hinter ihm näher kam, aber er blieb stehen als Alfred den Kopf hob und mit drohender Stimme knurrte, „Denkt nicht einmal daran."

Arthur bemerkte die anderen im Raum kaum. Es konnte ihn nicht weniger kümmern. Alles was er sehen konnte, alles woran er denken konnte war Alfred. Er hielt ihn, berührte ihn, atmete ihn ein. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du hier bist! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du echt bist!" Das war alles an das Arthur sich erinnerte, alles von dem er geträumt hatte. Das war Alfred. Arthur drückte noch fester mit seinen Armen und Alfred atmete hörbar ein.

„Ja, ich bin echt. Ich bin außerdem echt…äh…ein bisschen in Schmerzen."

Arthur ließ schnell los. „Oh Mist, tut mir leid." Er versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, aber Alfred nahm seine Hände. Arthur sah zu seinem Gesicht hoch. Er war noch immer da. Noch immer echt. Und er grinste. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, überwältigt. „Ich kann nicht…ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ich werde alles erklären. Aber zuerst…"

Arthurs Herz hört beinahe auf zu schlagen. „Ja?"

„Zuerst…muss ich nur mal für eine Minute in Ohnmacht fallen." Alfred drückte Arthurs Hände, zwinkerte, fiel dann bewusstlos zu Boden, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Eine der Schwestern pfiff. „Das ist das Längste, das ich je einen Patienten mit dieser Menge Beruhigungsmittel in seinem Kreislauf bei Bewusstsein bleiben gesehen habe."

.

Arthur konnte seine Augen nicht von Alfred abwenden. Er hatte das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen seitdem er angekommen war, trotz der Bemühungen der beiden Wärter die an der Tür Wache standen. Der Arzt hatte sich geweigert, sie Arthur rausschmeißen zu lassen da er meinte, dass er Alfred irgendwie beruhigte, und dass niemand miterleben wollte wie Alfred reagieren würde, wenn er aufwachte und er nicht mehr da sein würde. So saß Arthur neben Alfreds Bett, seine Hand haltend und zusehend, wie er schlafend dalag. Alfred hatte tiefblaue Flecken um seine Augen herum. Verbände schienen fast seinen ganzen Körper zu umhüllen. Der Hand, an der sich Arthur schon fast verzweifelt festklammerte, fehlte ein Finger…der Hand die auf dem Bett lag fehlten zwei. Seinen verbleibenden Fingern fehlten die Nägel. Arthur fühlte sich krank, wütend, und am Boden zerstört. Und doch fühlte er sich gleichzeitig erleichtert, beschwingt…denn egal was ihm passiert war, Alfred war am Leben. Und durch irgendein Wunder lag er hier, in London, neben ihm schlafend und seine Hand haltend.

Das Zimmer war ziemlich klein, klinisch und war mit zwei Betten, einigen Stühlen und sonst nicht viel mehr ausgestattet. Das Bett neben dem von Alfred war leer. Die Tür schwang auf und Arthur sah hoch als die junge Schwester von vorhin hereinkam und ihn anlächelte. Also das war mal eine nette Abwechslung. Die Männer vom Militär an der Tür warfen ihm ständig feindselige Blicke zu und murmelten halblaut. Die Krankenschwester legte ein paar Ampullen und Päckchen auf den Nachttisch, kritzelte ein paar Dinge auf das Klemmbrett neben dem Bett und fasste dann herüber um Alfreds andere Hand zu nehmen. Arthur sah zu, wie sie sie behutsam umdrehte und am Handgelenk den Puls fühlte. Sein Magen fiel, mal wieder, beim Anblick von Alfreds ruinierter Hand.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Arthur mit leiser Stimme.

Die Schwester blickte zu ihm hoch und lächelte freundlich. „Von dem was wir herausfinden konnten, wurde er fast einen Monat lang als Gefangener gehalten. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass er irgendwelche Informationen besaß, und sie haben ziemlich hart versucht sie zu bekommen."

Arthur zuckte zusammen und eine heiße Welle von Wut durchfuhr ihn. „Wie ist er entkommen?"

Die Krankenschwester lies Alfreds Hand los und schrieb wieder etwas auf das Klemmbrett. „Das ist ja gerade die Frage. Er wurde von einer Gruppe Italiener zu einer Amerikanischen Basis geliefert, aber…wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat von der SS freizukommen. Er sagt es niemandem. Bis er es tut, wird das Militär ein gutes Auge auf ihn haben wollen." Sie nickte zu den Wärtern, die an der Tür standen.

„Er fühlt sich heiß an…"

„Ja. Er kämpft gegen ein Fieber an. Es ist in einer ziemlich schlechten Verfassung befürchte ich, aber im Vergleich dazu wie es vorher war…also sagen wir einfach, dass es schlichtweg unglaublich war, wie er es geschafft hat so hart zu kämpfen um zu versuchen, hier rauszukommen. Er war noch nicht mal eine Minute bei Bewusstsein bevor er auf den Beinen war und danach verlangte, aus der Tür gelassen zu werden. Er musste sicherlich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen haben."

Arthur lächelte. Etwas Wichtiges. Törichter, großartiger Alfred. „Das vermute ich."

„Also ich denke, dass er mit Ihnen hier eventuell endlich etwas Ruhe finden wird." Die Schwester zwinkerte Arthur zu, als sie den Raum verlies. Arthur blinzelte ein paar Malüberrascht hinter ihr her. Er lachte ein wenig zu sich selbst, sah zu Alfred hinab und spürte, wie sein Herz bis zu seinem Hals sprang als er bemerkte, dass Alfreds Augenlider sich bewegten. Arthur hielt die Luft an als Alfred langsam die Augen öffnete, ein paar Mal blinzelte, und dann direkt hoch zu Arthur sah. Sein Gesicht erhellt sich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich träume wirklich nicht?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte zurück. „Nein, es sei denn, ich tue es auch."

Alfred lächelte glücklich. „Wenn wir träumen…dann lass uns nicht aufwachen."

Arthur nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Er hob bloß Alfreds Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie.

„Ich glaube…" sagte Alfred, seine Augen langsam schließend, „Ich glaube ich muss noch ein bisschen schlafen."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Du schläfst. Ich gehe nirgends hin."

Alfreds Augen schlossen sich, ein Lächeln noch immer seine Lippen umspielend. Er seufzte leise. „Mein…Arthur…"

Arthur tat den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mehr, als im Sitzen Alfreds Hand zu halten und ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Es war einer der besten Nachmittage seines ganzen Lebens.

Es schien Stunden später zu sein. Arthur öffnete benebelt seine Augen um zu sehen, dass alle Lichter eingeschaltet waren und stellte fest, dass er irgendwann am frühen Abend eingeschlafen sein musste. Er blinzelte vor Verwirrung, nicht sicher wo er sich befand, bis es alles mit einem plötzlichen Strom von Freude zurückgeschwemmt kam. Arthur rieb sich die Augen mit seiner freien Hand, schaute zu Alfred und sah ihn ihn anlächeln. Arthur lächelte zurück. Er hatte sich nie in seinem ganzen Leben so glücklich, so zufrieden, so unglaublich dankbar gefühlt. Die Wochen der Verzweiflung schienen bereits nur noch eine ferne Erinnerung zu sein. Monatelang hatte er sich gefühlt, als wäre ein Teil von ihm herausgerissen worden…und jetzt fühlte er sich wieder ganz. Sie starrten sich beide für einen Augenblick bloß still an, der eine Minute hätte sein können…Tage hätte sein können. Arthur wollte sich niemals wieder bewegen.

„Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" sagte Alfred letztendlich, als er versuchte, Arthurs Wange zu berühren. Seine Hand fiel schwer auf das Bett zurück.

„Das ist nichts," sagte Arthur schnell. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ein Glas kaputtgemacht."

„Geht es dir gut?" Alfred musterte ihn mit Besorgnis. Arthur lachte ungläubig.

„Du fragst mich das? Gute Güte, Alfred, das ist bloß ein Kratzer. Ich mache mir gerade etwas mehr Sorgen wegen dir."

Alfred grinste wieder. „Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet." Arthur schaute skeptisch. Seine geschwollenen Augen, sein verbundener Kopf. Er sah alles andere als ausgezeichnet aus.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Alfred." Arthur schluckte schwer und schaute weg. „Du kannst nicht möglicherweise…"

Alfred fuhr in Kreisen mit seinem Daumen über Arthurs Handfläche. „Es tut mir leid Arthur. Sie wollten mich nicht rauslassen und sie haben meine Briefe immer weggeworfen. Es war so schwer…zu wissen, dass du nur die Straße herunter bist, und dich nicht erreichen zu können." Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich vor Schmerz. „Es hat mich fast umgebracht."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst. Ich dachte…" Arthur atmete zittrig ein, als ihn die schrecklichen Erinnerungen überfluteten. „Ich dachte wirklich, du seist tot."

Alfred drückte seine Hand. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich zurückkehren würde, oder? Hast du mir nicht geglaubt?" Arthur lachte und Alfred lächelte. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Dieser französische Mann kam in den Pub und er…"

Alfred unterbrach. „Francis? Verdammt, dieser Frosch ist entkommen und hat die Wette gewonnen! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum sein Bett leer war. Offensichtlich war seine Strategie ein wenig effektiver als meine."

„Seine Strategie?"

Alfred zwinkerte. „Die Schwestern verführen."

„Oh." Arthur fragte sich, wie Francis den Deutschen entkommen war. Er beschloss, nicht darüber nachzudenken. „Also du…hast das nicht versucht?"

„Denkst du, ich könnte jemanden verführen wenn ich so aussehe?" Alfred grinste breit, sein Haar ragte unter seinem Verband heraus und fiel ihm in die Augen. Arthur Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller.

„Nun, offen gesagt ja." Alfred kam sich veralbert vor und Arthur hob eine Augenbraue. „Gentlemen lügen nie, erinnerst du dich?"

Alfred schaute weg. „Hör auf. Ich weiß, dass ich gerade nicht besonders gut aussehe."

„Du siehst großartig aus." Alfred schaute mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm zurück, und Arthurs Wangen brannten, als er seinen Blick auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er lachte nervös. „Also…war deine Strategie…jeden vom Militär hier niederzuschlagen?"

„So ziemlich. Ich wäre auch schon seit ein paar Tagen hier raus, wenn es nicht diese verdammte Schlafnadel gäbe, die sie ständig in mich reinstechen."

„Betäubungsmittel. Warum zum Henker hast du dich dann weiter gewehrt?"

„Weil ich zu dir kommen musste." Alfred sagte es so, als sei es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt.

Arthur brannte gleichermaßen mit Freude und Bestürzung, dass Alfred sich wegen ihm so viel Ärger machen würde. Peinlich berührt, außer sich vor Freude, überglücklich; suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit, die Unterhaltung zu ändern. „Matthew wusste nicht, dass du hier bist?"

„Nein." Alfred schaute böse zu den beiden Wächtern vom Militär, die immernoch vor der Tür standen. „Ich konnte mit niemandem sprechen."

„Er ist gerade nach Frankreich gegangen."

Alfred stöhnte und schloss die Augen. „Verdammt. Ich sollte auch gehen."

„Nein, solltest du nicht."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich überhaupt könnte. Der Arzt sagt, dass ich nie wieder fliegen kann. Nicht nach dem, was sie meinen Augen angetan haben."

Arthur fühlte sich, als ob man ihm in die Magengrube getreten hätte. Seine Augen…was hatten sie seinen Augen angetan? Arthur suchte nach etwas, das er sagen konnte. Es gab nichts zu sagen. „Alfred…"

Alfred unterbrach ihn schnell und schaute mit glänzenden Augen zur Decke. „Hast du meine Briefe aus Italien bekommen?" Arthur ließ Alfred das Thema wechseln und antwortete.

„Ja. Deine Grammatik ist grauenhaft und du kannst kein Italienisch schreiben."

Alfred lachte, behielt seine Augen jedoch an der Decke. Er blinzelte schnell. „Oh. Ich entschuldige mich."

Arthurs Herz schmerzte. Er wollte Alfred nach Hause bringen, wollte ihn halten, wollte ihn berühren und ihn küssen und… „Wann werden sie dich hier rauslassen?" Die Frage kam heraus, bevor Arthur überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sie zu stellen.

„Sobald meine Verletzungen verheilt sind, denke ich. Nun ja, zumindest die, die verheilen können." Alfred sah herunter zu seiner Hand, die auf dem Bett lag. Arthur spürte wie eine weitere Welle von Wut ihn überkam. Wut auf die Deutschen, auf den Krieg. Was er Alfred angetan hatte, was er ihm genommen hatte. Alfred sollte für immer jung und fröhlich und optimistisch und naiv sein. Das war nicht richtig. Das war nicht fair.

Arthur drückte sanft Alfreds Hand. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er.

„Sei nicht dumm. Es könnte schlimmer sein." Alfred zwinkerte ihm zu, und erinnerte Arthur so sehr an den charmanten, anstrengenden jungen Piloten, der zu Beginn in seinen Pub gelaufen war. Aber etwas war anders, etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas verloren. Er war nicht mehr ganz derselbe. Aber er war noch immer Alfred, immer noch der weitäugige Narr, bei dem Arthur sich nicht hatte davon abhalten können, sich in ihn zu verlieben.

„Ich möchte dich nur mit nach Hause nehmen." Wieder war es ausgesprochen, bevor Arthur darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Das würde mir gefallen," sagte Alfred lächelnd. „Aber zuerst wäre da…äh…" Alfred holte tief Luft, „…eine kleine Sache die noch geklärt werden muss."

„Was?" Arthur erinnerte sich plötzlich an Alfreds letzten Brief, der den Matthew ihm gegeben hatte…_Ich habe etwas getan. Es könnte unglaublich dumm gewesen sein. Es könnte Verrat gewesen sein. _Arthur sah zur Tür hinüber, lehnte sich näher zu Alfred und flüsterte, „Alfred, was hast du getan?"

Alfreds Augen wurden auf einmal wild, als sie in Arthurs starrten. „Ich bin kein Verräter, Arthur. Das bin ich nicht."

Arthur nickte versichernd, selbst als sein Magen sich vor Sorge und Neugier umstülpte. „Ich weiß."

„Nach all dem was ich durchgemacht habe, und ich habe, und ich habe nichts gesagt. Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt! Ich habe nicht…also wie können sie…" Alfred sprach schnell, außer sich.

„Sch, es ist schon gut. Ich weiß. Du bist kein Verräter, Alfred. Du bist ein Held." Arthur wollte nichts mehr, als auf das Bett zu fallen und Alfred in die Arme zu nehmen. Er war schmerzhaft, dass er es nicht konnte. „Das bist du wirklich."

Alfred lachte, hoch, ein wenig wahnsinnig, und er starrte an die Decke. „Sie nannten mich alle einen Helden. Es hat keinen verdammten Sinn gemacht. Es war selbst in den Zeitungen, weißt du. Der amerikanische Held." Arthur erinnerte sich. _Alfred F. Jones, amerikanischer Held, hier, um England zu retten! _Das Lächeln fiel von Alfreds Lippen und er klang wehmütig, als er fortfuhr. „Ich wollte immer ein Held sein. Aber irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht ihr Held sein wollte." Alfred drehte seinen Kopf und seine leuchtenden blauen Augen starrten direkt in Arthurs. Direkt in Arthurs Innerstes. „Ich wollte deiner sein."

Arthur blieb die Luft im Hals stecken. Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so versteinert gewesen. Dieser gesamte verrückte, wilde, unrealistische, verwunderliche Nachmittag hatte ihn hierher geführt, zurück zu Alfred, um hier neben der perfektesten, geschädigdesten, schönsten Person auf der Welt zu sitzen, die Arthur genau so sehr brauchte wie Arthur ihn. Arthur hielt sich gut an der Hand fest die er nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er sich vor Stunden hierher gesetzt hatte. „Wenn du mein Held wärst, wovor würdest du mich retten?"

„Vor Einsamkeit." Alfred sagte es so, als sei es offensichtlich.

Arthur lächelte, Glück seine Brust erfüllend, jeden Teil von ihm wärmend, jede Besorgnis besänftigend und jede Lücke füllend, die jemals in ihm existiert hatte. „Also gut. Du kannst mein Held sein, Alfred. Wenn ich deiner sein kann."

Alfred atmete einfach glücklich aus, grinste, zwinkerte, hielt Arthurs Hand, Herz, Seele, jeden Teil davon, alles. „Oh, Arthur. Du bist es schon immer gewesen."


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

_Dienstag, der 28. Oktober 1944_

_Alfred!_

_Du…Du…Du! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass so eine Kleinigkeit wie abgeschossen und gefangen genommen werden nicht genug ist um Dich umzubringen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin zu hören, dass es Dir gut geht, alter Freund!_

_Wir sind alle beinahe umgekippt, als wir die Neuigkeiten hörten…die gesamte Staffel schickt ihre besten Wünsche zur schnellen Erholung, obwohl ich mir sicher bin dass Du, so wie ich Dich kenne, im Handumdrehen wieder auf den Beinen bist…wenn Du es nicht jetzt schon bist. Mach es den Ärzten nicht zu schwer, sie versuchen nur zu helfen._

_Ich freue mich darauf, Dich zu sehen, sobald ich aus dem Chaos hier drüben wieder raus bin. Ich würde mehr sagen, aber Du weißt wie die Zensoren sind._

_Dein Freund, Matthew_

_PS: Liebe Grüße an Arthur_

Arthur hatte den Brief zu Ende gelesen und gab ihn Alfred zurück, der vor Frustration seufzte und ihn praktisch auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett warf. „Ich sollte da drüben sein. Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor."

„Du hast genug getan." Arthurs Blick fiel unfreiwillig auf Alfreds verstümmelte Hände. „Mehr als genug." Arthur schüttelte schnell den Kopf und schaute wieder nach oben. „Und jetzt lass uns zu dieser ziemlich dringenden Angelegenheit kommen, die noch bevorsteht." Er hob zwei Brillen hoch, die Alfred auf das Bett geworfen hatte. „Zieh nochmal diese bezaubernde rote an." Er lehnte sich über das Bett und setzte Alfred die Brille auf, selbst als Alfred hilflos lachte und versuchte, es zu vermeiden.

„Hör auf! Die sind alle grässlich. Brillen stehen mir nicht."

„Oh ich weiß nicht, ich finde, diese hier steht dir ziemlich gut."

Arthur hatte zuvor gefragt, was genau mit Alfreds Augen passiert war und hatte sich schnell gewünscht, es nicht getan zu haben. Alfred war so weit bis zur Erwähnung von Chemikalien und Verätzung gekommen, bis Arthur schlecht wurde und darum bat, dass er aufhörte. Was auch immer der Feind ihm angetan hatte, Alfred hatte einen großen Anteil seines Sehvermögens verloren. Da AirForce Piloten eine perfekte Sicht benötigten, und zusammen mit seinen drei fehlenden Fingern, würde Alfred nie wieder für das Militär fliegen. Alfred hatte nicht viel darüber gesprochen…aber es war offensichtlich, dass er niedergeschlagen war.

Alfred starrte Arthur über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen."

Arthur konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Sie stand ihm tatsächlich. „Aber natürlich wirst du das. Hör auf dich zu beschweren."

Arthurs Pub war für die letzten Wochen praktisch ohne ihn gelaufen, als er im Krankenhaus aus und einging. Die ganze Sache fühlte sich noch immer wie ein Traum an…aber ein wundervoller, schöner Traum, von dem er nie aufwachen wollte. Er sah jeden Tag zu, wie es Alfred mit jedem Tag besser ging, in diesen paar Stunden in denen es ihm erlaubt war bei ihm zu sein. Es fühlte sich wie Minuten an. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatten sie geredet, sich an alles vom anderen erinnernd und mehr lernend. Arthur sprach mit Alfred, über dumme Sachen, Sachen um ihn aufzuheitern und ihn abzulenken, Sachen die meistens zu einer Diskussion führten weil Alfred immer so verdammt frustrierend war. Arthur hörte Alfred zu, bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er von seiner Erfahrung sprach, für gewöhnlich bloß ein paar gemurmelte Worte, bevor sich seine Augen trübten und er in Stille überging. Und manchmal saß Arthur einfach nur, sah Alfred beim Schlafen zu, versuchte die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass das Einzige das er jemals wahrhaftig wollte in seiner Reichweite war, in seinem Herzen…und vor ihm lag.

„Weißt du irgendetwas darüber, wann du hier raus sein wirst?" Es war alles, woran Arthur dachte. Er wollte unbedingt, dass Alfred entlassen wurde, er mit ihm allein sein könnte, irgendwo zu sein, wo es keine Ärzte und Krankenschwestern und verdammte Wärter vom Militär gab die vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Wache hielten. Aber Alfred war quasi ein Gefangener, bis er dem Militär die Informationen gab, die es über sein Entkommen haben wollte. Jeden Tag wurde jemand geschickt um zu versuchen Alfred zu überzeugen ihnen zu verraten, wie er von den Deutschen frei gekommen war. Jeden Tag gingen sie ohne Antwort. Eine Antwort, die Arthur nicht kannte…und keine Ahnung hatte warum es so wichtig war, dass sie nicht enthüllt wurde.

Alfred warf die Brille zurück auf das Bett. „Hoffentlich lassen sie mich vor Weihnachten raus. Die lassen mich hier drin nicht mal einen Baum haben, kannst du das glauben?"

Arthur schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Weihnachten. Wie konnte es fast schon wieder Weihnachten sein? Arthur konnte es kaum glauben wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Alfred nach Italien losgezogen war. Irgendwie hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, seit Alfred in sein Leben gestoßen war. „Verbring Weihnachten mit mir." Er hatte es gesagt, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken.

Alfred lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich würde liebend gern Weihnachten mit dir verbringen."

„Also sag ihnen, was sie hören wollen und du kannst."

Alfred stöhnte und schaute weg. „Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt, ich kann nicht!"

„Dann lüg doch!" sagte Arthur. „Erfinde irgendeinen Schwachsinn und es hat sich erledigt!"

„Lügen?" Alfred war schockiert bei der Vorstellung. „Das kann ich auch nicht machen!"

„Warum musst du so verdammt…" Arthur bremste sich selbst. So verdammt frustrierend, gut, ehrlich, töricht. Arthur fiel zurück in seinen Stuhl und schaute entnervt zur Decke hinauf. „Ich will nur…nur …" er schweifte ab und ließ seinen Blick auf den Boden fallen. „Ich will dich bloß immernoch mit nach Hause nehmen. Raus hier. Weg von dieser verdammten Untersuchung."

„Das wirst du. Es wird schon alles hinhauen, du wirst schon sehen." Arthur hob seine Augen und Alfred zwinkerte. Arthurs Herz tat einen Satz und er fluchte innerlich. Dieses verdammte Zwinkern. „Wenn ich Weihnachten mit dir verbringe, können wir dann einen Baum aufstellen? Und Weihnachtslieder singen? Und diese Rumkugel Dinger machen die du letztes Jahr gemacht hast, von denen jeder im Pub betrunken war? Die waren fantastisch."

Arthur dachte eine Sekunde nach. „Ja, wir können die Rumkugeln machen. Kein Singen. Aber ich werde einen Baum für dich aufstellen."

„Das würde mir gefallen," sagte Alfred lächelnd, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Arthur lächelte zurück, nahm Alfreds Hand, fühlte ihre tröstende, berauschende Berührung. Dann ließ er sie schnell fallen als die Wache an der Tür sie nach hinten hin anstarrte. Arthur schaute weg.

„Ich sollte gehen."

Alfred richtete sich höher im Bett auf. „Nein!"

Arthur seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du weißt dass ich nicht hier sein sollte…den Wachen gefällt das nicht."

Alfred warf den beiden Männern vor der Tür einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Ha, als würde es mich interessieren, was die denken."

„Ungeachtet dessen…möchte ich nicht, dass du noch mehr Ärger bekommst." Und Arthur wollte insbesondere nicht noch mehr Verdacht über ihre Beziehung erwecken. Ihm kam es schon so vor, als ob ihre emotionale Wiedervereinigung zu viel verraten hätte, also hatte er versucht in den letzten Wochen vorsichtig damit zu sein, wie er sich verhielt und was er sagte wenn er gehört werden konnte. Er hatte vorsichtig seinen Abstand gehalten, während er sich die ganze Zeit nur danach gesehnt hatte, sich in Alfreds Arme zu werfen.

Alfred sah flehend zurück zu Arthur. „Bleib noch zehn Minuten."

Arthur seufzte. Jedes Mal wenn Alfred ihn das fragte konnte er nicht ablehnen. Und für gewöhnlich blieb er letzten Endes so lange, bis das Personal ihn zum Gehen aufforderte.

.

Arthur wusste, dass Alfred sich endlich erholte als er am nächsten Morgen in das Krankenhaus kam um zu sehen, wie Alfred in einem Rollstuhl um die Ecke am Ende des Korridors bog.

„Hi, Arthur!" rief Alfred fröhlich als er auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

„Was zur Hölle glaubst du, was du da tust?" fragte Arthur, teils überglücklich zu sehen, wie gut Alfred aussah. „Du bist krank! Geh sofort wieder ins Bett!"

„Mann, du hörst dich wie eine Krankenschwester an," sagte Alfred als er quietschend vor Arthur zum Stehen kam und zu ich hochgrinste. Arthur blickte finster drein. Der verdammte Typ hatte eindeutig rausgefunden, wie er dieses Grinsen bei ihm zu benutzen hatte.

„Also fühlen wir uns besser, hm?" Arthur versuchte böse zu schauen. Er war sich überaus sicher, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Ich fühle mich heute einhundert Prozent," grinste Alfred. Sie sahen beide auf, als hinter ihnen ein lauter Ruf ertönte. Alfred versuchte ungeschickt, seinen Stuhl zu wenden. „Verdammt, er holt auf!"

Arthur drehte sich um und sah einen weiteren Rollstuhl um die Ecke kommen und den Gang hinunter rasen. Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Francis? Also haben sie dich gefangen, was?"

„Arthur, _mon ami_!" Francis lächelte und kam ein paar Schritte vor Alfred, der ohne Erfolg versuchte seinen Stuhl zu manövrieren zu einem Halt. „Gefangen? Niemals. Sie haben versprochen mich zurück nach Frankreich zu schicken, also bin ich freiwillig zurückgekommen. Entschuldige mich für einen Moment." Francis krachte mit seinem Stuhl gegen Alfreds, der laut stöhnte. „Ich schätze dass es jetzt zwei für mich steht, Lieutenant."

„Bis fünf!" sagte Alfred, gerade als eine streng aussehende Schwester um die Ecke auf den Korridor kam und auf sie zuschritt. Arthur wich an die Wand zurück und versuchte unauffällig auszusehen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" fragte die Krankenschwester, mit den Händen in den Hüften vor Francis und Alfred stehend. „Kommandant Bonnefoy, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, ihn nicht anzustiften."

Arthur hob eine Augenbraue. Kommandant? Francis zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Ah, Sie wissen doch, wie diese Kinder sind." Francis neigte den Kopf und sah die Schwester forschend an. „Verzeihung, aber haben sie etwas Neues mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Es sieht…" er hielt inne und winkte nichtssagend mit der Hand. „ausgezeichnet aus."

„Versuchen Sie das ja nicht mit mir, Kommandant Bonnefoy…ich kenne Sie und es wird nicht funktionieren. Und jetzt zu Ihnen." Sie sah zu Alfred herunter, der charmant grinste.

„Ich?"

„Noch mehr davon und ich werde Ihnen das Besucherrecht entziehen." Sie schaute Arthur spitz an.

„Versuchen Sie es doch," sagte Alfred, noch immer lächelnd. „Denn ich weiß genau, wie sehr sie alle es jetzt schon genießen mit mir fertigzuwerden, wenn ich mich aufrege."

Die Krankenschwester sah aus, als würde sie es wissen, und sich in nächster Zeit nicht damit herumärgern wollte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und tappte mit dem Fuß. „Jones, machen Sie, dass Sie zurück auf Ihr Zimmer kommen. Und stehen Sie aus diesem Stuhl auf."

„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin krank." Alfred hustete kraftlos, ohne dass das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht wich. Er sah zu Arthur und zwinkerte. Arthur konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Plötzlich rief eine laute Stimme in den Gang.

„Kommandant Bonnefoy, LIEUTENANT JONES!"

Francis und Alfred sahen sich mit weiten Augen an.

„Shit!"

„_Merde_!"

„Komm Arthur, wir müssen die Flucht ergreifen!" Arthur erstickte einen überraschten Aufschrei als Alfred mit dem Rollstuhl losfuhr, ihn bei der Taille griff und ihn auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Was zur HÖLLE bitte GLAUBST du was du da…"

„Gut festhalten, Arthur!" Alfred fuhr los, nur knapp den Füßen der schockierten Schwester ausweichend, als die Wachen am Ende des Ganges riefen. Arthur klammerte sich an Alfreds Schultern, um nicht herunterzufallen. Das war jetzt lächerlich.

„Los, tapfere Freunde! Ich sollte sie fernhalten! _Pour la France_!" Arthur schaute zurück um zu sehen, wie Francis mit dem Rollstuhl auf die Militärwachen losging, aber er bekam das Ergebnis nicht mit, da Alfred schnell um eine Ecke bog, wobei er es nur knapp vermied gegen die Wand zu krachen.

Arthur war sich nicht sicher, ob er verängstigt oder einfach leicht verärgert sein sollte. Natürlich war er komplett verwirrt, und sich so sehr im Bewusstsein, wie nah sein Körper an Alfreds war. Vielleicht war er deswegen nicht so wütend, wie er es vielleicht hätte sein sollen. Alfred verpasste wieder knapp eine Wand. „Warum hast du deine Brille nicht an?" schrie Arthur.

„Brauch ich nicht," sagte Alfred. Er wurde endlich langsamer als er an einer Tür ankam, aufstand und Arthur hindurchbeförderte. Alfred knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und zog Arthur in einen innigen Kuss. Arthur wurde starr vor Schock, begann etwas zu sagen, hörte dann auf zu denken. In dem dunklen Raum konnte Arthur nichts sehen, aber er konnte Alfreds Lippen stark und warm gegen seine spüren, konnte diesen Geruch riechen, der so überwältigend _Alfred _war, konnte das schnelle Heben und Senken ihrer gegeneinander gepresster Oberkörper spüren, Alfreds Hand kräftig und sanft an seinem Nacken, sein Arm fest um seine Taille. Sein Kopf drehte sich und er zog Alfred enger an sich heran, so eng wie er es wagte. _Endlich_. Sekunden bevor Arthur gänzlich die Kontrolle verlor, schaffte er es zurückzuziehen, schwer atmend.

„Alfred, stop, was wenn sie…"

„Sch," sagte Alfred, Arthur zurückziehend und gegen seine Lippen flüsternd. „Bitte, lass…lass mich dich bloß küssen…"

Darüber konnte Arthur sich nicht streiten. Immerhin war es das, was er sich seit dem Moment, in dem er Alfred im Krankenhauszimmer gesehen hatte und in seine Arme gerannt war sehnlich gewünscht hatte. Aber hier gab es keine Ärzte oder Schwestern oder Wachen. Der Kuss war alles an das er sich erinnerte und alles, von dem er geträumt hatte. Er war Wärme und Liebe und Versprechen. Er war Alfred. Und er war zu schnell vorbei. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden kamen die rufenden Stimmen von draußen näher und Arthur unterbrach den Kuss wiederwillig und hielt die Luft an.

Alfred kicherte leise und Arthur stieß ihn leicht an die Schulter.

„_Non, non monsieur,_ er ist dort entlang gegangen, haben Sie es nicht gesehen? Oh la la, diese schwierigen Amerikaner. Schnell, hier entlang." Arthur konnte Francis Stimme direkt vor der Tür hören. Die Geräusche von Schritten verhallten langsam auf dem Gang und Arthur atmete erleichtert aus. Er schielte zu Alfred hoch, aber er konnte ihn noch immer nicht verstehen.

„Ich finde, Sie sollten zurück auf ihr Zimmer gehen, Lieutenant Jones," sagte Arthur streng, selbst als er sich an Alfreds Armen festhielt.

„Arthur," flüsterte Alfred.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, wir sind in einem Schrank."

Arthur brach in Gelächter aus. Alfred schaffte es, noch einen Kuss zu erhaschen bevor Arthur ihn aus dem Schrank zog, ihn zurück in den Rollstuhl zwang und ihn wieder den Gang hinabfuhr.

Der Offizier starrte Arthur an, schaute skeptisch, sah dann zurück zu Alfred, der halbherzig, schon fast sarkastisch salutierte.

„Hallo."

„So, der Magier, was?" fragte der Offizier mit einem lauten amerikanischen Akzent.

„So nennen sie mich," sagte Alfred und grinste anmaßend. Arthur unterdrückte den Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nun Lieutenant, sie entsprechen eindeutig Ihrem Spitznamen, denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es sonst beschreiben sollte. Sie können gehen." Der Offizier sah nach unten zu Alfred im Rollstuhl. „Natürlich sobald es Ihnen gut genug geht, um sich frei zu bewegen."

Arthurs Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Er schaute zu Alfred, der bloß zu dem Offizier hochstarrte und leicht benommen aussah. „Ich kann?"

„Wir haben gerade einen Anruf von unseren Kontaktpersonen in Italien erhalten," sagte der Offizier, der gelegentlich vorsichtig zu Arthur sah, während er sprach. „Sie haben einige Informationen von der örtlichen Wiederstandsbewegung erhalten. Jetzt haben wir Sie diese ganze verdammte Zeit festgehalten weil Sie sich geweigert haben, uns zu erzählen wie Sie entkommen sind, und dann war es etwas so simples? Warum zum Henker haben Sie uns nicht einfach gesagt, dass sie von der italienischen Resistenz befreit wurden?"

„Oh." Arthur blinzelte überrascht, aber als er Alfred anschaute konnte er sehen, dass er geschockt war, aber jedoch versuchte es zu verstecken. „Ich muss es…vergessen haben."

Der Offizier sah Alfred misstrauisch an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind ein törichter Mann, Jones. Ein törichter Mann mit Glück. Glückwunsch. Sobald Sie fit und gesund sind, kommen Sie hier raus. Sie geben Ihnen eine Ehrenauszeichnung und Sie werden nach Hause in die Staaten geschifft."

Arthur rutschte das Herz in die Hose und eine plötzliche, heftige Welle schien seine Brust zu erdrücken.

„Oh," sagte Alfred noch einmal platt. „Hurra."

Der Offizier salutierte. „Schönen Tag noch, Lieutenant."

„Ja klar…und, danke. Glaube ich." Alfred salutierte halbherzig zurück.

Der Offizier nickte bloß und schritt aus dem Raum, nachdem er Arthur einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Alfred atmete schwer aus, drehte sich um und lächelte Arthur freudlos an. „Na da hast du´s. Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es sich alles regeln würde?"

Arthur konnte durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren kaum etwas hören…_nach Hause in die Staaten geschifft_… „Sie schicken dich nach Hause." Nein. Nicht das. Wie konnten sie ihn bloß gehen lassen…Arthur hatte ihn gerade erst zurückbekommen.

Alfred sah sprachlos aus. „Anscheinend. Aber…"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte schwer und wich langsam zurück. Das war zu viel. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte das nicht wieder. Nicht wieder. „Ich muss gehen."

Alfred stand auf, schob den Stuhl weg, und hielt sich flehend an Arthurs Hand fest. „Geh nicht, Arthur."

„Es ist spät. Ich bin schon viel zu lange geblieben." Arthur versuchte, sich loszureißen, aber Alfred ließ nicht von seiner Hand ab.

„Du bist gerade erst gekommen! Was…wann wirst du zurückkommen?" fragte Alfred ängstlich.

„Bald." Arthur versuchte zu lächeln und schaute weg von Alfreds verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck. Er atmete tief ein. „Sehr blad, ich verspreche es."

„Morgen," sagte Alfred fest. Er ging in Arthurs Blickfeld, sah ihm fest in die Augen und wiederholte, fast schon verzweifelt, „Morgen, ja?"

„Ja, Alfred. Morgen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Arthur spürte endlich, wie seine Hand Alfreds entglitt und er lief zur Tür, die ganze Zeit sich selbst anschreiend. _Dreh dich um, dreh dich um, dreh dich um…_ Warum tat er das? Warum wandte er sich nicht zurück? Aber Arthur konnte sich selbst nicht aufhalten als er aus der Tür ging, über den leeren Flur, und durch den Haupteingang des Krankenhauses auf die kalte Straße.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Arthur konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, Alfred am nächsten Tag zu besuchen. Er fiel schnell in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurück und verbrachte den Tag damit, sich in Arbeit zu verlieren; bestürzt, geistesabwesend, und fragte sich was er tat, sich bewusst von Alfred fernzuhalten. Arthur hoffte immer, dass die Geräusche und der Tumult des Pubs seine Gedanken von alldem abbringen würden. Das hatte es nie getan. Und ein Teil von ihm bemerkte, dass er bloß versuchte denselben seelenzermalmenden Schmerz zu vermeiden, den er bereits durchgemacht hatte. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sich nur noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen alles war, was er tat. Arthur schlief kaum in dieser Nacht, erschüttert davon, wie sehr er Alfred nach einem Tag vermisste, und fühlte sich im äußersten Maße schuldig, sein Versprechen ihn zu besuchen gebrochen zu haben.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Arthur früh am Morgen auf, entschlossen Alfred zu besuchen, bevor er seinen Pub öffnen müsste. Er stand gerade vor seiner Eingangstür, starrte sie an und versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen durch sie durch zu gehen, als sie plötzlich aufschwang und er überrascht aufsprang. Dann erstickte er ein Keuchen als Alfred durch sie hindurchlief und direkt vor ihm stand. Wieder einmal gekleidet in seiner Uniform und Bomberjacke, seine Mütze schief auf dem Kopf, war Alfred wie eine Erscheinung aus seinen gar zu häufigen Träumen. Bloß dass er eine Brille trug. Arthur starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was bist du…aber…ich…" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. „Ich dachte, ich hätte die Tür abgeschlossen!"

„Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen?" Arthur tat fast einen Schritt von dem feurigen Blick in Alfreds Augen zurück.

„Alfred, es war nur ein Tag, ich…ich war nur etwas mitgenommen gewesen, als der Offizier gesagt hat, dass sie…" Arthur blinzelte ein paar Mal. „…dich nach Hause schicken."

„Arthur, ich wäre immer eines Tages nach Amerika zurückgekehrt. Du musst das gewusst haben."

Der plötzliche Schmerz in Arthurs Brust war fast unermesslich. Aber natürlich. Es hatte Alfred nie etwas bedeutet. Er hatte immer geplant gehabt, nach Hause zu gehen und ihn zu verlassen. Arthur konnte schon fast spüren, wie sein Herz zerbrach. Aber er verengte bloß die Augen und öffnete den Mund um wütend zu antworten, Alfred laut anzuschreien, dass er dann doch gehen solle, zurück nach Amerika, und niemals wiederkommen. Aber Alfred fuhr fort, bevor er die Chance dazu bekam.

„Aber habe ich nicht versprochen, dass ich immer zu dir zurückkehren würde?"

All der Schmerz und die Wut verpufften plötzlich, und Arthur fühlte sich nur noch verwirrt. „Bitte?"

„Du bist manchmal ein verdammt sensibler Typ, Arthur, auch wenn du so sehr versuchst, so rau zu wirken." Alfred seufzte und seine Augen wurden sanfter. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde. Gestern habe ich gewartet und gewartet, und als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, da dachte…dachte ich…" Alfred unterbrach sich und sah schnell blinzelnd zu Boden. „Ich dachte, du wärst mit mir fertig."

Arthur schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte niemals von einer absurderen Vorstellung gehört. „_Fertig_ mit dir? Wie konntest du nur…"

„Du hast immer versucht, zu gehen. Und du wolltest mich nie anfassen. Und…"

„Da waren vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag Wachen vor der Tür, wenn ich dich nicht angefasst habe, dann weil ich keinen Verdacht erwecken wollte. _Natürlich _wollte ich dich anfassen, ich dachte ich hätte das neulich in diesem dummen Schrank klargestellt! Ich habe mich geradezu danach _gesehnt, _dich zu berühren…"

Und dann traf es sie beide plötzlich zur selben Zeit. Über was zur Hölle redeten sie da? Warum spielte irgendetwas davon eine Rolle? Sie waren allein. Keine Ärzte, keine Schwestern, keine Wachen…nach einigen Sekunden Pause, die sich wie Stunden anfühlte, fiel Arthur verzweifelt gegen Alfred, der ihn so fest griff, dass er ihn fast in die Luft hob. Ihre Lippen trafen sich fast schon gewaltvoll, und Arthur erstickte ein Stöhnen vor Erfüllung und Erleichterung. Das war kein heimlicher Kuss in einem Schrank auf dem Gang. Das war jedes Bisschen von Verlangen und Sehnsucht das sich in Arthur angesammelt hatte, und das jetzt alles auf einmal herausgeströmt kam. Das war der Höhepunkt all dieser Monate des Wartens und der Furcht und der Einsamkeit. Das war, wonach er sich so lange gesehnt hatte, dass es sich so anfühlte, als sei es das Einzige auf der Welt das er jemals gewollt hatte. Alfred in seinen Armen, und ihn küsste, und ihn so sehr wollte wie er ihn. Und da war niemand, um sie aufzuhalten, niemand zwischen ihnen. Das war schon fast zu schön um wahr u sein.

Alfred riss sich gerade lang genug weg um zu sagen, „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest."

Arthur schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und zog Alfred wieder in den Kuss. Nach einigen Momenten unterbrach Alfred ihn wieder.

„Jetzt, da ich kein Pilot mehr bin…"

Das brachte Arthur dazu, innezuhalten. Er starrte Alfred skeptisch an. „Du denkst, ich hätte mich in dich verliebt, weil du ein Pilot warst?"

„Also, nein, es ist nur…ich war jemand wichtiges…und jetzt bin ich nutzlos, und…" Alfred schien nach etwas anderem zu suchen, das er sagen konnte. „…und ich muss diese dumme Brille tragen," schloss er ab. Arthur lachte fast, aber Alfred sah einfach so verloren aus. Arthur hatte vergessen, wie jung er hin und wieder aussehen konnte.

„Alfred, du bist mit Abstand der größte Dummkopf, dem ich je begegnet bin. Solche absolut belanglosen Dinge wie dein Beruf sind mir egal. Und wie könntest du jemals glauben, dass du nicht wichtig seist?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube, ich habe mich bloß auf dem Weg vom Krankenhaus hierher da reingesteigert…"

Arthurs Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund stand offen. Wie zum Henker war es ihm nicht aufgefallen! „Warte, warte…" sagte er verzweifelt, „Das Krankenhaus! Sie haben dich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen!" Arthur hielt inne und das Herz rutschte ihm bis zu den Knien. Natürlich. Das musste das Auf Wiedersehen sein. Er ließ seine Hände von Alfreds Armen fallen. Als Alfred gesagt hatte, dass er eines Tages nach Hause gehen müsste, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er damit so bald gemeint hatte. „Sie schicken dich schon nach Hause."

„Nein." Alfred schüttelte fest den Kopf. „Ich gehe jetzt noch nirgendwo hin."

Arthur war sicher, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie bitte?"

„Du glaubst, ich würde die mich von dir wegschicken lassen, jetzt, wenn ich dich gerade erst wiederbekommen habe? Ich würde sie das niemals tun lassen. Ich würde es niemanden tun lassen." Arthur spürte, wie ihn bei diesen Worten ein Schauer von Freude durchfuhr. Alfred lachte atemlos. „Sie sind endlich einverstanden damit, mich in England bleiben zu lassen…nicht dass ich ihnen eine Wahl gelassen hätte."

„Aber…was wirst du machen?" fragte Arthur, endlich in Alfreds Augen sehend, Hoffnung in seiner Brust anschwellend.

„Trainieren. Anscheinend herrscht Knappheit an Fluglausbildern. Kannst du es glauben? Das Militär lässt mich tatsächlich britische Piloten ausbilden!"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Gott stehe der Englischen Nation bei."

Alfreds Augen verengten sich. „Hä, was meinst du damit…"

„Halt die Klappe Alfred." Arthur fasste Alfred am Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen energischen Kuss. Alfred antwortete indem er sich gegen Arthur drückte sodass sie beide, etwas aus dem Gleichgeweicht, gegen die Wand hinter ihnen fielen. Arthur hörte nicht auf. Er konnte nicht. Nichts konnte ihn jetzt dazu bringen, aufzuhören. Diese Worte zu hören, zu wissen, dass Alfred bei ihm bleiben würde, ihn in seinen Armen zu spüren…Arthur hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass so ein Glück möglich war. Es war fast nicht zum Aushalten. Arthur ließ sich zurückfallen und, Alfred mit sich ziehend, rutschten sie die Wand herunter, verworren, ihre Lippen noch immer vereint. Sie landeten unsanft, aber Arthur merkte es kaum. Ihre Lippen trennten sich endlich, als Arthur auf den Rücken fiel und Alfred über ihn fiel, sich selbst mit seinen Armen aufstützend.

„Warte," sagte Alfred atemlos, „du…"

„Ich kann nicht warten…ich kann nicht aufhören…" Arthur fasste nach oben und brachte Alfreds Lippen zurück zu seinen. Es war zu lange gewesen, für sie beide. Arthur zog verzweifelt an ihrer Kleidung, bekam es aber nur hin, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen, bevor Alfreds Lippen, sein Atem, seine Berührung, diese überwältigende Wirklichkeit ihn überkamen. Es war zu lange gewesen, das war zu nah, es war zu viel. Ein Streifen von Alfreds Hand und es war in einem intensiven, überwältigendem Moment vorbei. Alfred folgte sofort darauf, sich mit schweißnassen Händen an Arthurs Hüfte klammernd, bevor ihn ein Schauder durchfuhr und er in Arthurs Ohr stöhnte. Er war nicht einmal dazu gekommen, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem er sich eine Minute genommen hatte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, brach Arthur in Gelächter aus, dicht gefolgt von Alfred. Aber plötzlich schnappte Arthur nach Luft und setze sich besorgt aufrecht hin…Alfred war gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen, was zur Hölle tat er da, ich einfach auf den Boden zu zerren! „Oh verdammt, geht es dir gut?"

Alfred lachte einfach weiter. „In meinem ganzen Leben ging es mir nie besser." Er zog Arthur zurück nach unten und küsste ihn wieder. Arthur entschied, ihm zu glauben. Letzten Endes ging es ihm genauso.

Schließlich lagen sie da, langsam wieder zu Atem kommend. Es hätte unbequem sein sollen so auf dem Boden zu liegen, aber das war es nicht. Arthur kam es so vor, als ob er für immer dort liegen könnte.

„Weißt du," sagte Alfred atemlos, „Das ist der Tisch, an dem wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben."

Arthur schaute hoch und bemerkte, dass sie direkt neben dem Tisch am zweiten Fenster vorne gelandet waren…derselbe Tisch, an dem Alfred immer saß. „Oder?"

„Ja, ich kann mich ganz klar daran erinnern. Und das erste, dass du je zu mir gesagt hast…" Alfred runzelte die Stirn, bevor er ein wütendes Gesicht aufsetzte und rief, „Mach, dass du verdammt nochmal von diesem verdammten Tisch runter kommst du blöder verdammter Ami!"

Arthur dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Oh ja, das habe ich gesagt, nicht wahr."

„Du hast immer zu viel geflucht. Schreckliche Ausdrucksweise, wirklich," sagte Alfred kopfschüttelnd, obwohl er sich das Lachen zu verkneifen schien. Arthur starrte ihn nur an. Alfred schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Erinnerst du dich daran? Die erste Nacht, in der wir uns getroffen haben?"

Arthur hielt ein Prusten zurück. „Erinnern? Wie könnte ich es überhaupt vergessen? Du bist durch die Tür gestürzt, und hast dich als den Mann vorgestellt der England retten wird, dann hast du damit weitergemacht, eine ganze Flasche Bourbon zu trinken, wolltest eine Prügelei mit einem Stuhl anfangen und hast die Nacht damit abgeschlossen, auf der Bar ohnmächtig zu werden." Wie hätte Arthur jemals den Tag vergessen können, der sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass seit dem schon ein Jahr vergangen ist." Es fühlte sich wie gestern an…aber gleichzeitig fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Alfred lachte und zog sich selbst in eine aufrechte Position gegen die Wand. „In der Nacht war ich gut drauf…ich hatte mich gerade frisch verliebt."

Arthur schielt zu Alfred hoch und versuchte das wallende Gefühl in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. „Das war unfassbar gefühlsduselig."

„Warum lächelst du dann so?"

„Ich lache dich aus."

„Nein, tust du nicht."

„Sei still, Alfred." Aber Arthur lächelte immernoch, als Alfred ihn zu sich zog und seine Arme um ihn legte.

Arthur verlor das Gefühl dafür, wie lange er einfach dasaß, mit Alfred gegen die Wand lehnend, ihre Körper aneinandergepresst und ihre Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierend. Die Sonne stieg hoch am Himmel durch das Fenster. Der Morgen schritt langsam voran, die Zeit rannte an ihnen vorbei und es gab nichts das sie tun konnten, um sie aufzuhalten. Arthur brach endlich die Stille mit einer Frage, die ihn seit Tagen beschäftigt hatte. Sie kam ihm mehr wie eine Tatsache hervor. „Es war nicht die Resistenz die dich befreit hat, oder."

Alfreds Atem stockte. Arthur traute sich nicht, zu ihm zu sehen. „Nicht wirklich, nein." Bei diesen Worten schaute Arthur fragend hoch. „Es war Ludwig."

„Ludwig?" Arthur runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn bevor er sich daran erinnerte, wo er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Natürlich, Alfreds Briefe, diese, die er hundert Mal gelesen hatte. Ludwig war der deutsche Pilot, der gefangen genommen wurde, der mit dem Foto, der von einem italienischen Resistenzkämpfer geliebt wurde. „Ohh. Weshalb? Wie?"

Alfred holte tief Luft. Sein Arm legte sich enger um Arthur, während seine andere Hand Arthurs hielt. Arthur nahm sie und drückte sie versichernd. Alfred saß einen Moment lang schweigend da bevor er endlich anfing zu sprechen. „Als ich gefangen genommen wurde, erinnere ich mich ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr an viel. Dafür bin ich dankbar. Es ist alles nur eine Art verschwommener Dunst von Schmerz und Alptraum." Arthur klammerte sich noch fester an Alfreds Hand. „Ich hätte zu einem Kriegsgefangenenlager geschickt werden sollen, aber sie schienen zu glauben, dass ich mit der italienischen Resistenzbewegung zusammengearbeitet hätte. Ich weiß nicht, was sie dachten, was ich wüsste. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen sollte. Aber ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt und nach einiger Zeit wurde ich zu einer anderen Basis gebracht. Ich erinnere mich daran, hineingebracht zu werden, und da habe ich den deutschen Piloten wiedergesehen. Ich werde dieses Gesicht nie vergessen."

Alfred brach mit abwesendem Blick ab. Nach einigen Augenblicken fuhr er fort. „Eines Nachmittags wurde ich der Gestapo übergeben, und…und…" Alfreds Stimme war tief und angespannt, als wäre es schmerzhaft, die Worte hervorzubringen. Es war schmerzhaft für Arthur, sie zu hören. „…und ich möchte nicht über diesen Nachmittag reden," beendete Alfred mit einem Flüstern, seine Augen fast leer als er mit nichts sehendem Blick auf den Boden starrte.

Erneut stoppte Alfred und Arthur wartete geduldig. Er wusste, wie schwer das für ihn sein musste. Er hatte kaum von seinen Erlebnissen in Gefangenschaft gesprochen, und Arthur stellte fest, dass es ihm so lieber war. Die paar Anspielungen die er zu dem Thema gemacht hatte rissen an Arthurs Herz. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, von der Hölle zu hören durch die Alfred gegangen war, nur weil die SS Informationen wollte, die er nicht einmal besaß. Aber Arthur blieb still, entschlossen allem zuzuhören, das Alfred zu sagen hatte.

„Aber in dieser Nacht, als jeder endlich mit mir fertig war, kam Ludwig in mein Zimmer. Ich dachte, ich würde träumen. Aber das tat ich nicht, er war wirklich da, und er brachte mich aus der Basis. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er mit mir auf seinem Rücken gelaufen ist…ich konnte mich kaum bewegen, verstehst du. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er englisch sprach und er versuchte, mich wach zu halten. Er hat mich nach dir gefragt. Wir haben über Fußball und Baseball gesprochen. Und ich erinnere mich an eine Stelle, an der wir eine Unterhaltung über Frösche hatten." Alfred schaute plötzlich zu Arthur und sprach aufgeweckt. „Wusstest du, dass es in Südafrika eine Froschart gibt, die genug Gift hat, um zweitausend Menschen zu töten?"

Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf, etwas aufgeschreckt von dem zusammenhangslosen Themawechsel. „Nein. Das habe ich nicht gewusst."

„Ich auch nicht. Huh. Also, abgesehen von diesen Dingen ist alles hauptsächlich unklar. Aber irgendwann waren da andere Leute, und ich erkannte auch einige von ihnen…Selbst obwohl wir nicht in der Nähe des Dorfes sein konnten war Rom da, und Lovino. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Feliciano gesehen zu haben. Dann verschwand Ludwig und das nächste, dass ich weiß, ist dass ich in einer amerikanischen Basis aufgewacht bin." Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und da hast du es. Danach waren es bloß Monate der Erholung auf der Basis vor den Wochen, während denen ich auf dem Krankenschiff festgesteckt habe." Alfred seufzte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was mit Ludwig passieren würde, wenn das deutsche Militär herausfinden würde was er getan hat."

Arthur saß still da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ein Deutscher hat dich gerettet! Wie zum…warum…"

„Arthur, ich…" Alfred holte tief Luft und schaute hinab auf seine Hände. Arthur wartete schweigend. „Der Grund, warum Ludwig frei war, war in erster Linie…Nun ja, vorher, als Ludwig unser Gefangener war, habe ich…habe ich Feliciano geheime Informationen gegeben. Informationen darüber, wie und wo Ludwig festgehalten wurde. Einige Tage später hörten wir, dass er ausgebrochen war. Feliciano muss es getan haben. Sobald ich es hörte wusste ich, dass es meine Schuld war. Wenn ich Feliciano diese Informationen nicht gegeben hätte, hätte er es niemals geschafft. Ich habe einem Feind zur Flucht verholfen. Himmel, ich hätte ihn auch selbst da rausschleppen können."

„Oh, Alfred." Alfred war wahrhaftig der beste, freundlichste, törichste Mann den er je getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe mein Land verraten," sagte Alfred flüsternd, immernoch seine Hände anstarrend, verloren und verängstigt und am Boden zerstört aussehend.

„Nein!" Arthur traf Alfreds Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast einem Mann geholfen…einem guten Mann. Einem Mann, der später dir geholfen hat. Du hast niemanden verraten."

„Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, er war unser Feind, er war unser Gefangener. Aber Feliciano war so gut und süß und er hat Ludwig so sehr geliebt und…ich habe all diese dummen Gefühle dem in den Weg kommen lassen." Alfred sah mit geweiteten Augen auf, in Arthurs Augen und flüsterte, „ Arthur, wenn das jemals jemand erfährt…"

Arthur drückte beruhigend Alfreds Hand. „Das wird niemand," sagte er fest. „Es ist in Ordnung. Das wird niemand." Arthur konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte ihn auch nicht beschuldigen oder über ihn richten. „Und hör zu, Alfred, wenn du nicht getan hättest, was du getan hast, dann wärst du selbst nicht gerettet worden. Du würdest…" Arthur konnte diesen Satz nicht zu beenden. „Ludwig mag zwar ein Feind sein, aber…ich bin ihm verdammt dankbar." Arthur versuchte, alles zu überdenken. Alfred hatte Ludwig geholfen zu entkommen, und Ludwig hatte dasselbe für Alfred getan. Es war alles bloß so unfassbar. „Was ist mit Feliciano passiert?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist ein Kämpfer der Resistenz. Ludwig ist ein deutscher Offizier. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er und Ludwig irgendwie glücklich sein können. Aber ich sehe nicht, wie das jemals geschehen könnte."

Wieder trat Stille ein. Arthur hielt sich an Alfreds Hand fest und dachte, was für ein unglaubliches Glück er in Wirklichkeit hatte. Entgegen aller Erwartungen war Alfred zu ihm zurückgekommen. Und obwohl er zu den Staaten zurückkehren würde, und obwohl sie nie offen zu ihren Gefühlen stehen könnten, und obwohl sie ihre Liebe immer im Geheimen halten müssten war es dennoch möglich…es war wirklich für sie möglich, sich einander zu lieben und irgendwie zusammen zu sein. Und irgendwo Meilen entfernt, inmitten eines Krieges und einer Situation, die sie nie kontrollieren könnten feststeckend, waren zwei gute Männer die das nie tun könnten, obwohl sie sich genau so sehr liebten. Es war so unfair.

Arthur war sich nicht sicher, wie lang sie einfach still beieinander saßen. Obgleich es Arthur anfangs so vorkam, als ob er ewig mit Alfred gegen die Wand lehnen könnte, drehte er sich unangenehm, und die Wand hinter ihm begann sich in seinen Rücken zu bohren. „Alfred, ich fürchte das hier wird ziemlich ungemütlich."

„Du hast absolut Recht. Wie müssen hier umgehend weg."

„Ich stimme voll und ganz zu." Arthur sah hoch in Alfreds Gesicht, das ihn angrinste. Alfred zwinkerte, und Arthurs Herz tat einen Satz.

„Ich denke, dein Bett wäre um einiges bequemer als dieser Boden."

Arthur konnte gar nicht mehr zustimmen.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry wenn das hier ein bisschen chaotisch geschrieben ist, bei diesem und dem nächsten Kapitel bin ich nicht mehr wirklich dazu gekommen, alles nochmal ordentlich durchzulesen ;-;  
Ihr könnt mich auf Fehler gerne ansprechen, dann korrigiere ich sie..

* * *

Kapitel 11

Es dauerte viel länger als es hätte dauern sollen, ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Erst taumelten sie auf die Treppen und Arthur konnte sich kein bisschen bewegen, bis Alfred endlich aufhörte, seinen Hals zu küssen. Als sie es dann nach oben geschafft hatten wurde Arthur wieder von Alfred aufgehalten, der ihn gegen die Wand drückte und mit solch brennendem Verlangen küsste, dass er auf den Boden gefallen wäre, wenn da nicht Alfreds starke Hände an seinen Hüften gewesen wären. Und sie schafften es fast durch das Wohnzimmer, aber Arthurs Knie gaben nach und sie krachten gegen die Couch. Sie fielen beide darauf, Alfreds Brille dabei zu Boden fallend und sie schafften es nicht, wieder aufzustehen, bis Arthur vor Verlangen praktisch schon keuchte. Als sie das Schlafzimmer endlich erreicht hatten, fehlten ihm sein Hemd, seine Schuhe und auch nur das geringste Gefühl von Selbstkontrolle. Ihm war zudem äußerst bewusst, dass er das Pub heute auf keinen Fall öffnen würde.

Sie fielen auf das Bett und Alfred zog Arthur an seine Brust, seine Arme umfassten ihn und wanderten über seinen Rücken. Arthur zitterte als ihre Körper aufeinandertrafen und er drückte seine Hüfte gegen Alfreds, zu sehr neben der Spur um zu zögern. Alfred antwortete mit einem Stöhnen und hob seinen Oberschenkel um ihn zwischen Arthurs Beine zu pressen. Arthurs Kopf drehte sich, ihm kam es vor als ob das alles zu schnell passierte und dass alles nicht schnell genug passierte. Er konnte nicht denken. Er brauchte nur Alfreds Haut an seiner. Er zog wild an Alfreds Hemd, aber plötzlich griff Alfred nach seinem Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, nein." Der überraschende Ausdruck von Panik auf Alfreds Gesicht ließ Arthur sofort innehalten.

„Was ist?" fragte er verwirrt, die Finger immer noch an den Knöpfen von Alfreds Hemd. Er ließ seine Hand in Alfreds gleiten während sein Verstand raste um sich zu beruhigen und mitzukommen. War er zu weit gegangen, hatte er zu sehr gedrängt?

„Ich sollte dir sagen…" Alfred schaute nach unten und schwieg einige Momente lang, vollkommen unsicher aussehend. „Ich…mein Flugzeug, als sie abgestürzt ist…alles hat gebrannt…" er verstummte. Arthur wartete, versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber Alfred redete nicht weiter.

„Das Flugzeug brannte…" setzte Arthur an, unsicher warum Alfred das ansprach oder wo es hinführte.

Alfred nickte und sah langsam auf, seine Augen groß und voll von Unsicherheit. „Ich wurde verbrannt."

„Ohh," hauchte Arthur und Sorge durchflutete ihn als er sich langsam aufsetzte, seine Hand noch immer von Alfreds umschlossen. Er konnte so achtlos sein… „Es tut mir Leid, habe ich dich verletzt? Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, ich vergesse ständig dass du noch verletzt bist…"

„Nein, die Wunden sind verheilt, soweit sie das können, ich habe bloß…" Alfred schaute wieder nach unten. „…Narben. Schlimme Narben," endigte er mit einem Flüstern.

Arthur spürte einen kribbelnden Schock und dann einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Alfred hatte seinen Oberkörper komplett bedeckt gehalten seit Arthur ihn zuerst im Krankenhaus gefunden hatte. Das war offensichtlich etwas, das ihm seit einer Weile Sorgen bereitet hatte. Arthur schluckte, nickte, und nahm dann langsam seine Hand aus Alfreds bevor er erneut nach dem Hemd griff. Etwas nagte Übelkeit erregend an seinem Magen, aber er ignorierte es. Es war an der Zeit für ihn zu sehen was Alfred versteckte, und ob er damit klarkommen würde.

„Arthur…" Alfreds Stimme war tief vor Besorgnis.

„Scht." Arthur knöpfte das Hemd auf, ließ es von Alfreds Schultern rutschen und zog es dann komplett herunter. Dann hielt er inne. Sein Herz raste, aber er saß einfach nur da, unbeweglich, ruhig starrend. Rote und weiße Narben bedeckten die komplette rechte Seite von Alfreds Brust, erhoben und eingeritzt, eine Menge an vernarbten Wunden die sich von seinem Oberarm aus über seine Schulter und Brust bis hin unter den Bauch zogen. Arthur blinzelte schnell, sein Herz wortwörtlich schmerzend. Er konnte nicht die Qualen begreifen, die so etwas wie das hier verursacht haben mussten. Ein Teil von ihm hielt den leisesten Verdacht dass es abstoßend sein _sollte_, aber doch war es das ganz und gar nicht. Es war schockierend, aber es war Teil von Alfred. Arthur konnte unmöglich irgendeinen Teil von Alfred als abstoßend empfinden. Während Arthur nach etwas suchte das er sagen könnte, fasste Alfred nach oben um seine Brust mit seiner Hand zu verdecken.

„Es tut mir Leid," sagte Alfred leise. „ich wollte nicht, dass du es siehst. Und ich weiß wenn…ich meine, ich verstehe wenn…"

Arthurs schmerzendes Herz fühlte sich an, als könnte es in zwei zerbrechen. Er nahm wieder Alfreds Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln die in seinen Augen stachen. Diese Unsicherheit war eine Seite von Alfred die er nie gesehen hatte. „Alfred, du bist perfekt." Und das war er. Er war menschlich, und verletzlich, und er war perfekt. Dann zog Arthur Alfred mit sich herunter als er sich gegen die weichen Kissen lehnte. Er verstand langsam dass es keinen Grund zur Eile gab. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

Als ihre Körper sich trafen, als ihre Lippen sich berührten versuchte Arthur Alfred zu zeigen, dass seine Narben nichts bedeuteten; dass Arthur ihn noch immer genau so sehr wollte. Das er wirklich perfekt war, es schon immer gewesen war und auch immer sein würde. Alfred brauchte scheinbar nicht lange um das zu merken, und um sich erneut in Leidenschaft zu verlieren.

Alfred zog Arthur endlich seine restliche Kleidung aus, hielt dann inne und schaute ihn dann an während Arthur spürte, wie ich heiß wurde. „Mein Gott," hauchte Alfred, Arthur schon fast mit seinen Augen verschlingend. „Du bist ja das verdammt nochmal schönste Ding auf der ganzen Welt."

Arthur merkte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde. „Sei nicht albern," murmelte er als er Alfred zurück in seine Arme zog. Alfred lachte und Arthur fühlte sich fast schon schwach vor Erleichterung als er es hörte.

„Aber ich meine es…"

„Halt den Mund."

_Es war schwer zu sagen wie er sich so verliebt hatte. Wie dieser nervige, irritierende, frustrierende Amerikaner ihn angezogen hatte, wie Arthur irgendwie von ihm verzaubert gewesen war, wie jeglicher gesunde Menschenverstand zum Fenster hinausflog wann auch immer Alfred sich im Zimmer befand. Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm egal._

Wo es vorher schnell und fieberhaft und verzweifelt gewesen war, war das nun langsam und sanft und _wundervoll_…Wo das letzte Mal, das sie in diesem Bett gelegen hatten traurig und bitter und herzzerreißend gewesen war, wurde es diesmal schnell warm und glücklich und hoffnungsvoll Und obwohl Arthur Alfreds Rücken mit ungeduldigen Händen festhielt blieb Alfred ohne Eile und sanft. Es war alles zu atemberaubend…endlich wieder hier zu sein, endlich in der Lage zu sein, Alfred ohne Furcht und Angst vor dem nächsten Morgen anzufassen, nur zu fühlen und zu schmecken und sich Zeit zu nehmen und sich selbst zu verlieren in all dem das er so lange gewollt hatte. Arthur konnte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnen: an Alfred hier in seinen Armen, an dieses tröstende Gefühl und den Geruch den er liebte und das Grinsen für das Alfred den Kuss gelegentlich unterbrechen würde, das sein bereits hämmerndes Herz springen ließ.

Alfreds Hände waren sanft aber entschlossen als sie über Arthurs warme Haut fuhren. Arthur konnte seine Lippen nicht von Alfreds nehmen. Und mit ihren sich berührenden Oberkörpern und Hüften, und mit schnellem Atem gegen ihn eskalierten die Dinge schnell wieder. Die Hitze in Arthurs Wirbelsäure sammelte sich und schoss auf einen einzigen Punkt zu. Er versuchte behutsam und vorsichtig mit Alfreds Verletzungen zu sein, aber Alfred drückte bloß dringlich gegen Arthur während seine Hände heiß und zittrig wurden. Bevor Arthur überhaupt daran denken konnte griff Alfred nach dem Glas mit kalter Creme auf dem Nachttisch. Arthur wartete erwartungsvoll, aber Alfred sah sie nur einen Moment lang an.

„Warum hast du das hier?"

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist gut für die Haut. Hält sie weich." Dann hustete er, leicht peinlich berührt da er sich wie ein _„Guter Haushalt" _Artikel anhörte.

„Oh, wirklich?" Alfred klang nicht sehr überzeugt als er seinen Finger in das Glas tauchte.

„Warum zur Hölle glaubst du warum ich das hier stehen habe?" fragte Arthur, leicht genervt darüber dass Alfred ihn zu solch einem Zeitpunkt nach seiner Hautpflege fragte.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht ja das?" Alfred griff zwischen Arthurs Beine. Arthur schnappte erschaudernd nach Luft bei dem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl von Alfreds kalten, glitschigen Fingern die ihn hielten. Er versuchte ohne Effekt Alfred entrüstet an der Schulter wegzuschieben, wobei es eh nur ein halbherziger Versuch war. „Hey, ich war monatelang nicht da, es ist nicht deine Schuld," sagte Alfred böse grinsend während er Arthur langsam streichelte. „Aber jetzt bin ich ja zurück, da weiß ich eine bessere Verwendung dafür…"

„Du bist ein totaler Vollidiot, weißt du das Alfred Jones, du bist wirklich _ahhh_!" Arthur warf den Kopf zurück und schrie leise auf als er spürte, wie Alfreds Hand sich weiter herunter bewegte. Alfred beugte sich hinunter um Arthurs Wange zu küssen, dann ließ er seine Lippen hoch zu seinem Ohr wandern und flüsterte, tief und dringlich.

„Ich möchte in dir sein, Arthur."

Arthurs Herz schlug schneller und sein Magen verdrehte sich als seine Empörung dahinschmolz. Er konnte nur zurückflüstern. „Ja." Ihre Lippen berührten sich und ihr Atem vermischte sich, heiß und schnell, als Arthur spürte wie Alfreds Finger sich in ihn schoben. Arthur fühlte nichts außer Glück, sein Körper pochte damit, und alles was er wollte war Alfred noch näher zu haben.

_Eigentlich war es leicht zu sehen wie er sich so hatte verlieben können. Weil Alfred fröhlich war und ihn aus seiner Melancholie zog. Weil er umwerfend war und die Sonne in Arthurs graue Welt gebracht hatte. Weil er wirklich Arthurs Held war. Er hatte ihn gerettet. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gerettet._

Alfred nahm sich Zeit, und alles war atemberaubend und intensiv. Es war Magie. Wogen von Freude überwältigten Arthur fast. Sein Körper brannte im eisigen Feuer seines Schweißes, mit Verlangen und Erfüllung pulsierend. Arthur verlor sich in dem Ausdruck von Bedürfnis und unglaublicher Freude in Alfreds Gesicht als er in ihn stieß, beides kräftig wie auch sanft, ihre Körper vereinten sich.

Ihr Atem vermischte sich, ihre Haut glitt perfekt aneinander, ihre Herzen schlugen schnell in einem ähnlichen Rhythmus während Alfreds warme Hände und Lippen und Haut in weitere Höhen des Vergnügens brachten, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Es fühlte sich an als würde er sich erinnern, und wie nichts das er je gefühlt hatte; tröstend und neu und alles auf einmal. Arthur drückte gegen Alfreds Hals, ihn einatmend, seinen Puls gegen seine Lippen spürend. Er hatte fast schon vergessen wie es sich anfühlte, nah bei Alfred zu sein, sein Herz und Körper sich mit seinen bewegend zu fühlen. Aber als er Alfred fest in die Augen schaute wusste er, dass er es niemals wieder vergessen würde.

Die Monate ohne ihn, der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit brachten Arthur jetzt dazu zu merken, wie tief das hier eigentlich war. Und doch blieb eine winzige Furcht, die kleine Befürchtung dass es wieder passieren könnte; also unterdrückte er es indem er flüsterte, sich kaum bewusst was er sagte, Dinge wie _„Mein Alfred"_ und _„Endlich hier"_ und _„Ich liebe dich"_ und all diesen Unsinn bis er einfach Alfreds Namen immer und immer wieder in einem atemlosen Gebet wiederholte. Alfred. Alfred, der so schön und verführerisch und so perfekt war, und doch, so arrogant wie er war, das alles irgendwie nicht zu wissen schien.

Eine scharfe Erkenntnis schnitt durch Arthurs Gedanken. Das Sonnenlicht des Mittags das gefiltert durch die Vorhänge fiel…das Geräusch des Bettes das so laut quietschte, dass es durchbrechen könnte…die unheimliche Stille der Welt außerhalb von ihnen. Aber als es zu einem Höhepunkt kam sah Arthur in Alfreds Augen, und er war das Einzige auf der ganzen Welt. Arthur hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm nicht wehtat, aber Alfreds Griff war einfach zu stark. Als die Spannung sich in seinem Bauch anstaute ließ er seine Hände fallen, griff nach Alfreds Hüften und zog ihn tiefer.

Es war Alfreds Gesicht, verzogen vor Behagen, das es beendete. Der Anblick stieß Arthur über den Rand und er erschauderte, Alfreds Namen rufend. Alfred erstarrte plötzlich, stieß einen Ruf aus und Arthur fühlte wie die Wärme ihn umgab als Alfred ihn festhielt. Arthurs Höhepunkt wurde noch weiter von ihm weggezogen, und mit dem angenehmen Gefühl fiel er fast zurück in Dunkelheit, wurde aber von Alfreds Lippen zurückgezogen, die zärtlich seine Wange berührten.

Arthur fuhr mit der Hand durch Alfreds schweißnasses Haar als er heftig atmend an Arthurs Schulter lag. „Schwer," konnte Arthur endlich hervorwürgen. Alfred murmelte schnell eine Entschuldigung und rollte zur Seite, zog Arthur mit sich und seufzte glücklich. Arthur lehnte sich zufrieden an Alfreds Seite und legte so vorsichtig wie er konnte einen Arm über ihn. „Ich habe dir nicht wehgetan, oder?"

„Nein. Ich habe dir nicht wehgetan, oder?"

Arthur lächelte. „Nein." Er schloss seine Augen. Er war nicht mehr allein. Er hatte sich nie so zufrieden gefühlt. Es war alles so natürlich, so tröstlich. Hier in Alfreds Armen war der einzige Ort an den er wirklich zu gehören schien. Es war als ob nie etwas geschehen war um sie zu trennen, als ob die furchtbaren Monate des letzten Jahres niemals passiert waren, und all die leeren, einsamen Jahre davor nicht mehr wichtig waren. Sie hatten alle hierher geführt. Als Arthur seine Augen öffnete fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück rot-weißen Stoffes das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Sein Magen überschlug sich und er griff danach.

„Was ist das?" fragte Alfred.

Arthur blickte langsam hinab auf das Taschentuch, seine Augen leicht unklar. „Ich erinnere mich." Er hielt inne und sagte einige Momente lang nichts. Als er es tat war seine Stimme sanft. „Ich habe das gehalten. Als Lady Beth abgestürzt ist." Er fuhr behutsam mit den Fingern darüber. „Die Flammen waren überall und ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich konnte nicht fliehen. Ich erinnere mich, ich habe auf das hier heruntergeschaut und es war das letzte, das ich sah. Und ich dachte…" Alfred schaute auf in Arthurs Augen. „Ich dachte ich bin der glücklichste Typ auf der ganzen Welt."

Die Stille des Tages ließ sich um sie herum nieder, und Arthur fühlte sich als würde er sich nie mehr bewegen können. Als würde er es nie wollen.

„Und weißt du," fuhr Alfred fort, „Ich denke wirklich ,dass ich das bin."

Arthur lächelte glücklich, traurig, und sein Blick fiel hinab auf Alfreds Narben. „Alfred, das mit Lady Beth tut mir furchtbar leid."

Alfreds Augen weiteten sich als sich hochschossen. Er starrte Arthur einen Moment lang an, schüttelte den Kopf und brach dann das Schweigen indem er anfing zu lachen. „Ich liebe dich, Arthur." Arthur blinzelte verwirrt. „Weißt du, nicht eine Person hat das je zu mir gesagt. Du kennst mich wirklich."

„Und ich werde noch viel mehr herausfinden." Arthur lächelte, als er das sagte und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch das sie gehabt hatten, ähnlich dem jetzt, als Alfred genau diese Worte gesagt hatte. Doch wie auch immer, dieses Mal wusste Arthur, dass Alfred neben ihm liegen würde wenn er aufwachte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Die Monate vergingen wie Minuten, und das Leben war fantastisch, frustrierend, anders, schön, alles.

_Dezember._

Weihnachten 1944 war eines der interessantesten in Arthurs Leben. Alles neigte dazu interessant zu sein, wenn Alfred dabei war. Ein gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum ragte aus der Ecke des Pubs, der größte Baum den Alfred in ganz London finden konnte, der so groß war, dass er gegen die Decke gequetscht war und es die Hilfe mehrerer Soldaten (servicemen?) gebraucht hatte, um ihn durch die Eingangstür zu bekommen. Der Rest des Raumes war bedeckt von provisorischer Dekoration bedeckt, die Alfred dort überallverstreut hatte - Schneeflocken aus Papier, grelles Lametta, leere Flaschen mit kleinen Lichtern drin. Arthur fand es scheußlich geschmacklos. Alfred fand es festlich. Die gewöhnlichen Kunden fanden das alles sehr merkwürdig, allerdings nicht so merkwürdig wie der laute Amerikaner der darauf bestand, hinter der Bar auszuhelfen. Er war hoffnungslos, aber irgendwie beschwerte sich nie jemand wenn er vergaß ihnen ihren Drink zu bringen oder ihnen den falschen servierte oder es irgendwie hinbekam ihn ihnen überzukippen. Arthur fragte sich ob es etwas mit Alfreds fehlenden Fingern zu tun hatte oder einfach damit, dass niemand lange auf den fröhlichen, freundlichen Amerikaner wütend sein konnte. Heute gab sich Alfred besonders viel Mühe und war dabei besonders nervig und bei guter Laune. Es war Heiligabend und der Pub war voll von Leuten, die Weihnachten feierten, inklusive Francis, der mehr als froh darüber gewesen war, einen seiner letzten Abende in England mit Alfred und Arthur zu verbringen.

Alfred grinste breit als er ein Tablett mit Drinks zur Bar trug und vor Francis ein Glas mit einer eleganten Bewegung absetzte. „Ihr Brandy, sir."

„Alfred, das ist Bourbon," sagte Arthur der ihm von hinter der Bar aus zusah und verzweifelt hofft, dass er das Tablett nicht zum dritten Mal diese Woche fallen lassen würde. Seine ohnehin schon begrenzte Geduld wurde an ihre Grenzen getrieben.

„Ich habe Wein bestellt," sagte Francis, der das Glas verachtungsvoll anschaute.

„Oh," sagte Alfred. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Versuch den Bourbon mal, der ist gut."

„Alfred," sagte Arthur mit einem leisen Ausdruck von Warnung und Verzweiflung.

„Oder, äh, ich könnte dir auch diesen Wein holen, oder?"

Francis seufzte. „Lass gut sein, ich würde nicht wollen, dass du dich noch selbst verletzt." Er nahm einen Schluck, verzog das Gesicht und schob das Glas weg. „Urgh, das ist schrecklich. Wie könnt ihr dieses Gift trinken?"

„Hier," sagte Arthur, starrte Alfred böse an und holte ein Tablett mit Rumkugeln hinter der Theke hervor. Er bat sie Francis an. Sie waren Arthurs Spezialität die er jedes Weihnachten machte, und er war ziemlich stolz auf sie, auch wenn selbst dem abgehärtetsten Trinker nach der zweiten davon ziemlich unwohl wurde. Francis beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Um den Geschmack zu verdrängen," erklärte Arthur.

„Was ist das?" fragte Francis der eine nahm und in seiner Hand drehte.

„Rumkugeln," sagte Alfred fröhlich. Er stellte das Tablett ab und lehnte sich gegen die Bar. „Ausgezeichnet. Wirklich. Arthur ist der beste Koch in England." Arthurs Frustration verringerte sich und er sah glücklich auf bei dem Lob. Manchmal konnte Alfred süß sein.

„Irgendwie füllt mich das nicht gerade mit Vertrauen," sagte Francis langsam, aber nahm die Süßigkeit dennoch in den Mund.

Alfred stieß Arthur leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und flüsterte mit unterdrücktem Lachen, „Schau mal, er hat mir geglaubt!" Arthurs Augen verengten sich. Manchmal konnte Alfred so ein Idiot sein. Francis kaute einen Moment lang nachdenklich. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, seine Wangen wurden rot und nachdem er geschluckt hatte erlitt er einen ziemlich heftigen Hustanfall.

„Und?" fragten Arthur und Alfred gleichzeitig. Francis blinzelte schnell und drehte sich dann zu Alfred, seine Augen verschwommen und rot.

„Alfred! _Mon ami!_" rief Francis lallend. „Weißt du, du bist wirklich der…so ein toller…du bedeutest mir so viel, weißt du? Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben…und nur du kannst das verstehen…" Francis warf seinen Arm um Alfreds Schulter und lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn. Alfred musste sich anstrengen, um ihn oben zu halten.

„Whoa hey Kumpel, vielleicht solltest du…"

„Was schaust du da an?" rief Francis plötzlich, Alfred böse und verschwommen ansehend, dessen Augen groß wurden.

„Nichts."

„_Imbecile!_ Willst du mit mir kämpfen?" Francis schlug ohne weiteren Erfolg nach Alfred, der mühelos auswich. „Komm schon, Junge, zeig mir diesen amerikanischen _esprit _von dem du immer sprichst!" Ein weitere verfehlter Schlag und Francis fiel auf den Barhocker, seine Arme niedergeschlagen über die Bar werfend. „Es ist es nicht wert! Nichts davon! Was ist am Ende der Sinn dahinter? Ich war einmal verliebt. Er trug einen Eisbären an seinem Gürtel. _Alors_, das würde ein tolles Lied abgeben!" Francis schluchzte zweimal und fiel dann von der Bar. Als er auf dem Boden ankam war er außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Alfred pfiff. „Wie viel Rum hast du in diese Dinger reingemacht, Arthur?"

„Eigentlich," sagte Arthur verwirrt den Kopf schüttelnd, „War das eine ohne Alkohol."

Später am Abend, nachdem sich der Pub geleert hatte, nachdem man Francis bewusstlos ins Gästezimmer getragen hatte, nachdem Alfred versucht hatte Weihnachtslieder zu singen und gescheitert war, nachdem die örtliche Polizei eine Warnung wegen Ruhestörung erlassen hatte, und nachdem der gesamte verrückte und glorreiche Abend zu einem Ende gekommen war, fiel Arthur ins Bett und Alfred direkt neben ihn. Und er verbrachte die erste Weinachtsnacht seines Lebens fest schlafend, glücklich und geliebt anstatt von kalt, leer und mit dem Gefühl dass irgendetwas fehlt. Er könnte sich definitiv daran gewöhnen.

_Januar._

Arthur war nie so froh gewesen einem Jahr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen wie dem Jahr 1944. Furchtbare Erinnerungen an die dunklen Monate des Jahres kamen oft ungewollt wieder hoch, und er würde atemlos sein von der Angst, wieder allein gelassen zu werden. Und es war nicht nur Arthur. Er wusste welches Tribut das Jahr von Alfred gefordert hatte. Er konnte es in dem Schmerz und der Schuld in Alfreds Augen sehen, wenn er mit den Soldaten im Pub sprach. Er konnte es in Alfreds Stimme hören in den schrecklichen Nächten wenn er schreiend aufwachte und es einige Minuten dauerte um ihn zu überzeugen wo er war, wenn er zitternd in Arthurs Armen lag und Tränen weinte, die nur Arthur jemals sehen würde. Ja, 1944 war ein Jahr dem Arthur nicht nachtrauern würde.

Es war Silvester und Alfred sang. Das war nichts Neues. Alfred sang oft, wobei es eher eine undeutliche Variation davon war. Es war für gewöhnlich nicht klar _was_ er eigentlich sang bis man fragte. Diesen Nachmittag, aus irgendwelchen Gründen, sang Alfred, und das so wie er es immer tat: laut, furchtbar und ohne Gefühl für Ton oder Rhythmus.

„Was ist es denn diesmal?" fragte Arthur und schaute zu Alfred der sich über die Bar lehnte und Arthur dabei zusah, wie er die letzten Gläser für diesen Nachmittag wegstellte. Er hatte den Pub für Silvester früh geschlossen, da die Besucher alle nach Hause gegangen waren um den Abend mit ihren Familien zu verbringen.

„Das ist das Lied das sie vorhin in der Bar gesungen haben. Es heißt _„Old Lang´s Eye"_ . Ich weiß nicht warum ihr Briten von dem Auge eines alten Mannes singt um Silvester zu feiern, aber hey, es liegt nicht an mir das zu beurteilen." Und Alfred stimmte wieder in das Lied ein. „_Let Old Aunt Quaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…"_

Arthur blinzelte ein paar Mal und hielt inne, als er gerade eine Flasche Whiskey zurückstellen wollte. Gerade als er gedacht hatte, er hätte bereits das dämlichste gehört, das ein Amerikaner hervorbringen könnte- „Du weißt schon dass es „_Auld Lang Syne" _heißt. Es hat nichts mit irgendjemandes Auge zu tun. Und das Wort heißt „_acquaintance"_, wo zur Hölle hast du „_Aunt Quaintance" _her?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Ich hatte mal eine Tante Quaintance. Ich hab die Worte nicht wirklich verstanden, ich dachte das wäre chinesisch oder so, also hab ich mir einfach selbst was ausgedacht."

Arthur schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du bist hoffnungslos." Er stellte den Whiskey zurück, drehte sich um und sah, wie Alfred ihn mit einem vertrauten Funkeln in den Augen anstarrte. „Was?" Alfred starrte Arthur noch einen Moment lang an bevor er plötzlich über die Bar sprang, Arthur bei der Hüfte nahm und herumdrehte bis sein Rücken gegen die Theke stieß. Das alles passierte so schnell, dass Arthur es kaum mitbekam. „Himmel, was zum…"

„Weißt du wie oft ich hinter der Bar gestanden habe, dir zugesehen habe und das hier machen wollte?" flüsterte Alfred gegen Arthurs Ohr.

Arthur schluckte. „Ist…ist das so?" Er gewöhnte sich allmählich daran, dass der Amerikaner seine Zuneigung oft auf so unerwartete und impulsive Art zeigte. Es war äußerst irritierend, auf gewisse Weise peinlich, und doch merkwürdig aufregend zur gleichen Zeit.

„Mm hm." Alfred rückte seine Lippen an Arthurs Hals.

„Und, ähm…was wolltest du sonst noch machen?" fragte Arthur mit klopfendem Herz. Es lohnte sich auch meistens, einfach mitzuspielen.

Alfred grinste. „Das." Binnen Minuten lagen sie auf der Bar, fest umschlungen, Arthurs Hosen bereits aufgeknöpft und sein Verstand kreisend. Alfreds Lippen und Hände waren heiß und wild an ihm. Er kam gerade an den Punkt, ab dem er jegliche Beherrschung verlor als plötzlich die Eingangstür aufgeschlagen wurde. Alfred schrie auf und fiel von der Bar. Arthur setzte sich überrascht auf.

„Ich sehe, du schließt die Tür noch immer nicht ab, Arthur."

Arthur und Alfred saßen für ein paar Sekunden wie versteinert da. Endlich reagierte Alfred, sprang auf und brach in Gelächter aus. „Matthew! Was…wie…" Alfred lief herüber und zog Matthew in eine Umarmung. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du steckst in Frankreich!"

„Ich musste doch zurückfliegen um dir ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen, oder?" fragte Matthew und tätschelte Alfreds Rücken. Er trug seine Kampfuniform und sah so aus als hätte er seit Wochen keinen anständigen Schlaf mehr gehabt. Er sah außerdem glücklicher aus, als Arthur ihn je erlebt hatte. „Es ist so schön dich zu sehen, alter Freund. Lebendig."

Alfred ließ los und starrte Matthew an, ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelnd. „Du Ratte, du hättest mich wissen lassen sollen, dass du Ausgang bekommst!"

„Wo wäre denn dann der Spaß dabei?" Matthew sah noch mehr wie Alfred aus wenn er so grinste. „Hi, Arthur."

Arthur stand auf und ging zu Matthew. Es war eine Erleichterung ihn zu sehen. Arthur machte sich ständig Sorgen um Matthew drüben in Frankreich, fast so sehr wie er wusste, dass Alfred es tat. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Matthew schüttelte sie fest. „Gut dich zu sehen, alter Kumpel."

„Dich auch, Arthur," sagte Matthew, seine Augen Arthurs schon fast durchbohrend. Arthur hustete und sah nervös zu Alfred. Er hatte ihm noch nicht erzählt, in welchem furchtbaren Zustand Matthew ihn nicht lange vor ihrer Wiedervereinigung gefunden hatte. Er hoffte eher, dass er es nie tun müsste. Matthew wurde plötzlich rot, räusperte sich und wandte sich ab. „Es tut mir leid, ich unterbreche doch gerade nichts, oder?"

Arthur schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht, was auch immer dich auf diese Idee gebracht hat?"

„Also, ähm…deine Hose steht offen."

„Oh verdammt," murmelte Arthur äußerst peinlich berührt als er hinter die Bar eilte um sich selbst in Ordnung zu bringen. Alfred lachte bloß.

Als der Nachmittag weiter fortschritt, saßen die drei auf den bequemen Sofas am Kamin des Pubs und tranken Gläser von Arthurs bestem Brandy. Matthew erzählte ihnen alles was er vom Krieg in Frankreich wusste, über die schrecklichen Landungen im Juni, die glorreiche Befreiung von Paris, und seinen Erfahrungen im Süden des Landes. Alfred sprach nicht von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen, und Matthew fragte nicht nach. Nach einer Weile, als das Licht draußen schon lange verblasst war, wandte sich die Konversation vom Krieg ab. Arthur wusste dass sie alle mehr als genug von diesem Thema hatten. Als Arthur sich nach vorne beugte um sein Glas nachzufüllen flog die Eingangstür erneut auf. „Das war´s, ich werde ein Vorhängeschloss anbringen…"

„_Mon Dieu_ was eine Kälte dort draußen. Arthur, hast du den Pub geschlossen? Ich bin vorbeigekommen um zu sagen…" Francis verstummte als er zum Kamin kam und seine Augen auf Matthew fielen. „Mein Kanadier!" flüsterte er. Matthew erstarrte, die Augen weit geöffnet, seine Hand das Brandyglas mitten in der Luft haltend.

„Entschuldigung?" Zu Arthurs Überraschung, Alfreds Belustigung und Matthews blanken Entsetzten fiel Francis vor dem fassungslosen Kanadier auf die Knie. „Meine Liebe! Ich hatte dich für immer verloren geglaubt und nun finde ich dich hier am selben Ort, an dem unsere Geschichte begann! Es ist Schicksal! Es ist Vorsehung! Es ist…_l´amour, non_?"

„Ich…ich...es tut mir leid, monsieur, aber ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich da mit jemandem." Matthew sah zu Alfred hoch, leise um Hilfe flehend. Alfred lachte einfach hilflos, sein Gesicht in einem Kissen verborgen.

Francis schüttelte beharrlich den Kopf. „Niemals! Ich würde dich überall erkennen, Lieutenant Matthew Williams."

„Entschuldigung? Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" Matthew schaute jetzt Arthur an, der seinen Blick in sein Glas fallen ließ. Er würde sicherlich nicht zugeben, dass er es gewesen war, der Francis Matthews Namen verraten hatte.

Der französische Kommandant seufzte dramatisch. „Mein Herz bricht da du dich nicht an mich erinnerst. Habe ich nicht eines Tages gesagt, dass wenn wir Glück hätten, wir uns wieder treffen würden?"

Matthews Augen klarten auf als er verstand. „Ohhh. Ja. Der seltsame Franzose der mich vor einigen Monaten an der Tür angequatscht hat."

„Matthew, das ist Kommandant Francis Bonnefoy," gelang es Alfred durch sein Gelächter hervorzubringen.

Matthew nickte zögerlich und hielt seine Hand hin. Er sah immernoch perplex aus. „Angenehm, Sie äh, nochmal kennenzulernen, Kommandant Bonnefoy."

Francis nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. „_Enchanté._"

„Francis, hör auf Matthew zu belästigen und nimm dir einen Brandy," sagte Arthur. Alfred warf das Kissen gegen Francis Rücken.

Francis stand endlich vom Boden auf und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Bitte. Alles außer diese widerlichen Rumkugeln."

Als die Uhr irgendwann eine Minute vor zwölf anzeigte, hob Matthew sein Glas und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Auf Freunde, alte und neue," sagte Matthew und lächelte Arthur zu. „Und auf verlorene Freunde."

Alfred nickte und starrte leer zu Boden bevor er seine Augen zu Arthurs hob. Er lächelte leicht. „Auf neu gemachte Leben."

„Auf _l´amour_," sagte Francis und hob die Augenbrauen zu Matthew, der drei Nuancen röter wurde und seine Augen von dem überheblichen Franzosen abwand.

„Auf England," sagte Arthur knapp bevor er sanft hinzufügte, „Und auf das Ende dieses verdammten Krieges."

Der Krieg war nicht vorüber. Matthew und Francis würden beide wieder nach Frankreich gehen müssen. Alfred würde damit weitermachen, britische Piloten auszubilden um den Konflikt weiter auszutragen. London war noch nicht sicher, und sie wussten dass es noch viele Leben zu verlieren gab. Aber als die Uhr zwölf schlug stießen sie auf den Abschied von 1944 an mit der Hoffnung und der vorsichtigen Zuversicht, dass 1945 besser sein würde. Letztendlich müsste es das sein. Wie könnte es denn noch schlimmer werden?

Als Arthur am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und die Treppen zum Pub hinabstieg, fand er Matthew und Francis schlafend auf der Couch am Kamin liegen, die Arme umeinander gelegt. Er schmunzelte zu sich selbst. Das neue Jahr begann schon einmal vielversprechend.

_Februar._

Valentinstag hatte Arthur nie etwas bedeutet. In vergangenen Februaren war er an den ganzen Schokoladen und Herzen in den Schaufenstern der Geschäfte augenrollend vorbeigegangen. Es war alles so bedeutungslos, so trivial. Es war so gestellt und überkandidelt. Es war so…amerikanisch.

Also war Arthur ein wenig schockiert als, am 14. Februar, er hinunter in den Pub lief um ihn voll mit Wildblumen vorzufinden. Sie lagen auf der Bar, bedeckten die Tische, übersäten den Boden. Der Pub schien förmlich in einem leuchtenden Schwall farbenfroher Flora. Arthurs Mund stand offen als er bestürzt den Raum betrat. „Was zur verdammten Hölle?"

„Ich hab es dir letztes Jahr gesagt, erinnerst du dich…" Arthur drehte sich um um Alfred zu sehen, der schon fast unter der Last eines riesigen Straußes roter Rosen, einer roten Box mit einer Schleife, und, am absurdesten von allem, einer enormen pinken Karte in Herzform umkippte. Arthurs Augen weiteten sich. Er wusste nicht ob er in Gelächter ausbrechen sollte, oder ob es ihm furchtbar peinlich sein sollte. „Erinnerst du dich," fuhr Alfred fort, „In meinem Brief. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir dieses Jahr einen richtigen Valentinstag machen würde!"

Arthur entschloss sich letzten Endes für Lachen als angemessene Antwort. Das tat er dann auch, hysterisch und unfähig wieder aufzuhören. Alfred sah so lächerlich aus, da stehend und von Wildblumen umgeben, voll beladen mit Valentinstagsachen, durch seine Brille über ein Rosenbouquet sehend. „Alfred," sagte Arthur während er lachte, „Du siehst absolut…" er verstummt langsam als Alfreds Gesichtsausdruck fiel. Er kämpfte gegen sein Lachen an. „…bezaubernd aus," schloss er schließlich ab. Alfreds Augen leuchteten wieder und er grinste. Arthur lief hinüber, gab Alfred einen seichten Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihm die Rosen aus der Hand. „Dämlicher Yankee," murmelte er leise.

„Hier, mach die Box auf! Es ist Schokolade, ich habe sie aus Amerika kommen lassen weil das englische Zeug grausam ist. Oh, und lies die Karte die ich dir geschrieben habe, ich habe alles vollgeschrieben!"

Arthur lies Alfred weiterplappern und ihm die Geschenke mit Hundeblick in die Arme drücken. Manchmal waren die Dinge einfach so schwierig. Alfreds Trainingszeiten für die Piloten waren lang, er verreiste oft, und sie schienen nie genug Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können. Und dieser Gedanke war immer da…das Wissen dass all dies nur zeitlich begrenzt war, dass es enden würde, der Krieg würde bald vorbei sein Alfred würde nach Amerika gehen müssen. Und Arthur würde allein zurückbleiben. Der Gedanke war nie weit weg, selbst in den glücklichsten Momenten. Aber es war in Momenten wie diesem, wenn Alfred idiotisch und wundervoll war und Arthur so leicht sehen konnte wie er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, in denen Arthur ihn fast vergaß. In denen er merkte, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gewesen war. Und dass der Valentinstag im Nachhinein vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht war.

_März._

Arthur wurde von einem grellen Blitz und einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aufgeweckt. Sein Herz tat einen Satz, dann atmete er tief durch, seufzte und drehte sich um. Ein Bombenangriff war nichts Neues. Sicherlich lag der letzte bereits einige Monate zurück, aber Arthur war es ziemlich gewohnt von einem plötzlichen deutschen Luftangriff geweckt zu werden. Er war fast eingeschlafen als das Geräusch eines weiteren lauten Knalls den Raum erfüllte und, ziemlich unerwartet, seine Hand gepackt und er hochgezogen wurde. Fast besinnungslos im Dunkeln war alles das er spürte Alfreds Hand in seiner, ihn zielstrebig aus dem Bett und aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus ziehend. Sein verschlafenes Gehirn hatte Mühe um mit dem mitzuhalten, was gerade passierte. Als er wieder sehen konnte bemerkte er dass er sich im Wohnzimmer befand, gegen die Wand gepresst, Alfreds Körper seinen abdeckend während das Gebäude mit der Heftigkeit eines Erdbebens erschüttert wurde. „Was zur gottverdammten _Hölle_ tust du da?" rief er und versuchte, die donnernden Explosionen und das Heulen der Luftangriffssirenen zu übertönen.

„Es ist ein Raketenangriff. V2s," rief Alfred zurück. „Wir müssen in den Keller gehen."

„Verzeihung? Das ist nichts, ich habe schon bei schlimmerem als dem hier geschlafen. Ich gehe zurück ins Bett." Arthur versuchte sich vorbeizuschieben, aber Alfred drückte ihn wieder gegen die Wand und versuchte ihn mit der Hand zurückzuhalten. Arthur schlug sie genervt weg. „Lass mich vorbei, Alfred."

„Nein! Die Deutschen greifen an! Wir müssen in Deckung gehen!"

Arthur stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. Dämlicher Amerikaner. „Kann ich wenigstens zuerst mal eine Tasse Tee machen?" Alfred antwortete nicht, aber als der Boden einen Moment lag aufhört zu beben ging er sofort los und zog Arthur bei der Hand mit sich. Arthur hatte keine Chance sich loszureißen. Sie stolperten zwei Treppenabsätze herunter, schafften es endlich zum Keller wo Alfred ihn in eine Ecke zog, hinunter auf den Boden, und die Arme um ihn legte. Arthur gähnte als die Geräusche und Erschütterungen sie umgaben. „Das ist ziemlich unnötig," sagte er, seine Stimme erstickt von Alfreds Schulter.

„Sch," sagte Alfred, seine Lippen dicht an Arthurs Ohr als er ihm über den Rücken fuhr. „Hab keine Angst."

Arthur ballte verzweifelt die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich habe keine Angst, ich möchte nur zurück ins Bett. Ich habe den Blitz miterlebt, weißt du."

Alfred konnte ihn entweder nichthören oder ignorierte ihn absichtlich. „Sch," sagte er wieder. „Das ist ein letzter verzweifelter Angriff, die Deutschen wissen dass sie erledigt sind. Der Blitz wird nicht wieder vorkommen, das verspreche ich."

„Oh, das versprichst du. Ausgezeichnet," sagte Arthur und hoffte, dass der Luftangriff bald vorbei sein würde damit er von dem eiskalten Boden aufstehen konnte und Alfred aufhören konnte, den kleinen Helden zu spielen. „Und wie genau kannst du das versprechen?"

„Du hast Recht, das kann ich nicht. Also verspreche ich das hier…wenn eine weitere Blitz-Attacke passiert, dann werde ich selbst hochgehen und sie aufhalten." Alfred grinste.

Arthur schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. „Du wirst sie aufhalten?"

„Mit Links, Baby." Alfred zwinkerte und Arthur gab nach und lachte. Dann flüsterte Alfred hauchend, „Ich werde dich beschützen." Was Arthur äußerst irritierte.

„Was zum Henker bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass ich Schutz bräuch…" Arthur wurde von einem besonders lauten Knall und einer krachenden Explosion die durch das Gebäude schallte unterbrochen. Er schrie auf und hielt sich an Alfreds Schultern fest während der ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Der Raum um sie herum bebte und Flaschen fielen aus den Regalen um auf dem Steinboden zu zerschmettern und zu zerspringen. Der dunkle Raum wurde erhellt von einem Glühen heller als Tageslicht. Letzten Endes begann die Panik zu steigen. Arthur befahl sich selbst zu atmen. Weiteratmen. Solange du atmest weißt du, dass du am Leben bist. Der Schrecken dieser Tage des Blitz nahmen wieder Überhand. Diese Übelkeit erregende Furcht, dieser traumgleiche Horror. Diese furchtbare Einsamkeit.

Aber dann atmete er Alfreds Geruch ein, lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, fühlte diese starken Arme um ihn und diese warmen Hände die ihn beschützen wollten. Letztendlich war das hier nicht wie der Blitz. Diesmal war er nicht allein.

Endlich wurde der Raum wieder dunkel. Er hörte auf zu beben. Sie warteten, angespannt bis zu den Haarspitzen, jeden Moment einen weiteren krachenden Schlag erwartend. Er kam nicht. Irgendwann seufzte Arthur erleichtert, dann hätte er stöhnen können als er merkte, dass Alfred kicherte. Er bereute den Schrei augenblicklich. Das würde ihm ewig nachgehen.

_April._

Arthur stand am Treppenabsatz, tappte mit dem Fuß und schaute mehrmals auf seine Uhr. „Beeilst du dich mal?" rief er nun zum fünften Mal.

„Ich beeil mich ja, halt die Pferde still." Kam Alfreds Stimme die Stufen herunter.

„Die was stillhalten?" rief Arthur zurück. Alfreds amerikanische Ausdrucksweisen trafen ihn oft unerwartet.

„Pferde."

„Die…warum sollte ich…wovon zur Hölle redest du überhaupt?" Und sie machten niemals irgendeinen Sinn.

„Beruhig dich, Darling." Alfred hörte sich an, als würde er lachen.

„Ich? Du bist derjenige der irgendeinen Schwachsinn über Pferde erzählt. Und nenn mich nicht Darling."

„Sweetheart? Baby? Püppchen? Wie kann ich dich nennen?"

Arthur schüttelte sich angeekelt. „Du kannst mich Arthur nennen. Jetzt komm hier runter damit wir gehen können, Mister Churchill wird nicht den ganzen Nachmittag auf dich warten, Alfred Jones."

Als Alfred gesagt wurde dass er eine Ehrenmedaille verliehen bekam hatte man nicht erwähnt, dass er auch Anerkennung von der Britischen Regierung für Dienste für den Commonwealth erhalten würde. Also war es eine vollkommene Überraschung als Alfred zu einer speziellen Zeremonie eingeladen wurde, um die Auszeichnung anzunehmen. Alfred hatte sich einmal so sehr auf Lob gefreut, auf Anerkennung, darauf, einen Helden genannt zu werden. Aber das war Ewigkeiten her, und jetzt musste er überzeugt werden, die Einladung zur Zeremonie anzunehmen. Wobei es beim aktuellen Stand so aussah, als ob er die Ehrung sowieso verpassen würde. Arthur lernte eine Sache über Alfred: er brauchte unnormal viel Zeit, um sich für irgendetwas fertigzumachen.

Arthur schaute vor Verzweiflung an die Decke als er sich der Treppe zuwendete. „Irgendwann diesen Monat noch…" er schweifte ab als er sich umsah und Alfred die Stufen hinunterkommen sah, seine Air Force Uniform makellos angelegt, seinen Militärblazer statt der Bomberjacke tragend, ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und natürlich, seine Mütze die schief auf seinem Kopf saß. Alles in allem sah Alfred fast unerträglich gut aus.

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er anmaßend.

_Perfekt._ „Ganz passabel, nehme ich an," sagte Arthur schroff. „Jetzt komm schon, wir werden unglaublich spät sein."

Die Zeremonie war eine von vielen die dieses Jahr gehalten wurde, deren Zweck die Ehrung von verschiedenen Soldaten waren, die für Großbritannien Beiträge geleistet hatten. Als er ankam wurde Alfred umgehend von hochrangigen Militärsbeamten wegbefördert, deren Augen über Arthur hinwegsahen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern da er sich ziemlich an diesen Umgang gewöhnt hatte und garnichts anderes erwartete. Militärsbelegschaft belegten die ersten paar Reihen des Hörsaals, Familienmitglieder in den Reihen dahinter, während Vertreter der Presse sich weiter hinten herumtrieben. Arthur stand in der hinteren Reihe bei ein paar Zivilisten die sich streckten, um die Bühne zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte hinüber dorthin, wo die Frauen und Freundinnen der englischen Soldaten in einem speziell zugewiesenen Bereich an der Seite der Bühne saßen und fragte sich, ob sie wohl eine bessere Aussicht hatten.

Arthur sah zu als die Namen der britischen Soldaten verlesen, ihre ehrenvolle Erwähnung gemacht und die Medaillen vergeben wurden. Er sah zu wie sie von der Bühne gingen um von ihren wartenden Frauen umarmt zu werden. Er sah zu wie die Presse Fotos von ihnen schoss, mit ihren Partnern stolz und hübsch an ihrer Seite. Und er fragte sich kurz wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte stolz so neben dem zu stehen, den man liebte, die Welt einen anerkannte, mit nichts und keinem Grund sich zu verstecken.

Arthur wurde aus seiner Träumerei hochgeschreckt als der Ansager begann von einem amerikanischen Piloten zu sprechen der verletzt wurde, gefangen genommen wurde und jetzt seine beachtliche Kompetenz nutzte, um junge britische Piloten auszubilden. Arthurs Herz setzte aus. Und als er Alfred auf die Bühne gehen sah um seine Medaille entgegenzunehmen, seine Mütze schief und sein großes Selbstbewusstsein wie immer bemerkte Arthur dass er wollte, dass jeder im Publikum wusste dass dieser gutaussehende Amerikaner sein, und nur sein war. Aber er klatschte nur höflich zusammen mit allen anderen. Dann wandte sich Alfred an das Publikum und fasste sich an den Hut. Es wäre schön gewesen es klar zu machen, dass er mit Alfred zusammen war. Aber für Arthur war es genug zu wissen, dass er für Alfred die einzige Person unter den Zuschauern war.

Später im Emerald Lion, unter den lauten Gesprächen und Gelächter und dem Zujubeln amerikanischer Soldaten lehnte sich Alfred über die Bar, fuhr mit der Hand über Arthurs und fragte, „Also, wie bin ich da hochgegangen? Ich habe nach dir im Publikum Ausschau gehalten, weißt du."

Arthur seufzte und entschied, Alfred seinen Moment zu lassen. „Du sahst tapfer und gut aus, ich bin vor Stolz fast gestorben," sagte er mit monotonem Ton. Es kam ihm lächerlich vor das zu sagen, aber das blendende Lächeln das Alfred ihm zuwarf war es wert. Arthur würde es sich nie eingestehen, dass er es auch meinte.

_Mai._

Und dann geschah es an eines schönen Nachmittags. Der Moment von dem Arthur sechs Jahre lang kaum zu träumen gewagt hatte. Arthur setzte sich an denselben Tisch wie jeden Tag. Alfred saß da und hörte dem knisternden Radio zu wie er es jeden Tag tat. Aber heute war anders. Sie warteten darauf, dass die erwartete Radioausstrahlung begann. Dann waren sie auf die Folter gespannt als sie es tat. Draußen schlugen die Glocken drei.

„_Der Premierminister, der rechte und ehrenwerte Winston Churchill…"_ kam die Stimme des Ansagers über den Radioapparat.

„Sch, sch," sagte Arthur und winkte Alfred mit der Hand ab.

„Ich habe doch garnichts gesagt!"

„Stopp, sei still."

„Aber ich habe…"

„Halt die Klappe Alfred!"

Die Rede die über die Lautsprecher in das ruhige, stille Wohnzimmer drang fesselte Arthur an das Radio. Dies war der Moment auf den er seit Tagen gewartet hatte…der Tag auf den er seit Jahren gewartet hatte. Arthur hielt die Luft an, starrte seine Hände an die auf dem Tisch lagen und ließ die Worte die Welt um ihn herum verändern. „ _…Kampfhandlungen werden heute um eine Minute nach Mitternacht beendet sein…"_ Er würde sich nie an die Worte erinnern die davor gesagt wurde, oder die die danach kamen. Aber diese zehn Worte würden für immer in Arthurs Gedächtnis eingraviert sein.

Alfreds Augen bohrten sich in ihn als die Rede weiterging. „_…wir werden uns selbst eine kurze Phase der Freude gönnen…"_…Arthur versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber es schien als flutete ein massives Rauschen seine Ohren. Als ob er nicht richtig gehört haben könnte. „_…dies ist unser Sieg…"_ Das Rauschen der Leute auf der Straße schallte von draußen durch die Fenster. _„Schreite voran, Britannia. Gott segne euch alle." _Dann war es vorbei.

Arthur sah Alfred nur an, komplett schockiert. Alfreds Gesicht spiegelte alles wieder was Arthur dachte und fühlte. Sie saßen einige Momente still da, die Geräusche von drau0en den Raum einnehmend, bis Alfreds Augen sich schließlich erhellten und er einen ohrenbetäubenden Ruf hervorbrachte. Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf, leicht benommen. Es war nicht so, als hätte er es nicht erwartet. Aber es zu hören war etwas komplett anderes. „Hast du gehört…"

„Ja!" schrie Alfred.

Arthur schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Arthur…es ist vorbei!"

Als die Worte endlich einsanken fühlte sich Arthurs Brust an, als würde sie gleich platzen und er brach in frohes Gelächter aus. Er stand auf, warf sich in Alfreds Arme und Alfred drehte sie bis es ihm langsam schlecht wurde. Es war überwältigend…es war unglaublich…es war der größte Seufzer der Erleichterung den er sich je hatte vorstellen können. Der Krieg war vorbei.

„Komm schon!" rief Alfred. Er setzte Arthur auf seine Füße, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn dann aus der Tür hinaus. Arthur versuchte nicht zu stolpern, aber er konnte noch immer nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Arthur hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Stadt so aussehen könnte. Leute füllten die Straßen, in frohen Strömen auf sie hinausschwärmend; sich umarmende Fremde, tanzend, Arm in Arm marschierend. Ekstatisches Chaos umgab sie, und es fühlte sich alles unfassbar surreal an als die Stadt nach Jahren der Dunkelheit zum Leben erwachte. Arthur wurde von einer Welle des Stolzes erfüllt. Sie hatten es geschafft. Er drückte sich nah an Alfred in der Hoffnung, ihn in der strömenden Menge nicht zu verlieren. Schöne junge Mädchen tanzten mit strahlenden Farben und noch strahlenderen Lächeln vorbei, sahen den hübschen jungen Piloten in der amerikanischen Militäruniform der lachte und sich an den Hut fasste als Leute ihn auf der Straße anhielten, ihm die Hand schüttelten, ihm dankten.

Ein Meer aus Union Jacks füllte Arthurs Sichtfeld, ein Ozean aus rot, weiß und blau. Alfred nahm fröhlich eine britische Flagge aus der Menge und drückte sie in Arthurs Hand bevor er eine amerikanische Flagge nahm und sie sich über die Schultern warf. Es sah aus als hätte er die Zeit seines Lebens. Arthur hatte Mühe mitzuhalten, rutschte fast auf den Flugblättern und Papieren die die Straßen übersäten aus und duckte sich vor Bannern die Feiernde über Balkone gehängt hatten um sie in die Menge zu werfen. London war eine Feier geworden, eine wahrhaftige, eine country fête. Die Freude war greifbar, die Luft schwer von Gefühlen. Arthur sah sich um und sah einen Soldaten, der ein lachendes Mädchen auf die Wange küsste, einen alten Mann der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, eine Frau mittleren Alters der Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass deine Stadt fantastisch ist. Ich meine, das ist unglaublich!" sagte Alfred beschwingt.

Arthur lachte laut und schwang seine Fahne. „Schreite voran, Britannia!" Dann wurden die Geräusche um sie herum fast von dem Rauschen einer Gruppe vorbeifliegender Flugzeuge ertränkt. „Sind das welche von euren?" fragte Arthur, den in Formation fliegenden Flugzeugen zusehend.

„Nein, das sind Spitfires. Die sind englisch. Allerdings lebhaft und elegant. Und sehr schön." Arthur senkte seinen Blick um zu sehen, wie Alfred zu ihm zurückgrinste. Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute weg, obwohl er sich wie immer das Grinsen das sich über seinem eigenen Gesicht ausbreitete nicht aufhalten konnte.

Sie liefen weiter die Straße hinunter, die Atmosphäre genießend und weitäugig um sich blickend. Überall wo sie hinsahen, unter dem Gewimmel von Zivilisten, schlenderten Soldaten in Uniform auf der Straße, lachend und Witze machend und Küsse und Händedrücke von der Menge akzeptierend. Arthur rannte fast in eine Gruppe von ihnen und versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch dann merkte er, dass Alfred sie zu erkennen schien. Sie alle umarmten Alfred, klopften ihm auf die Schulter, redeten und grinsten und lachten laut. „Jetzt geht es für uns nach Hause, Jones! Oder runter zum Pazifik, kommt drauf an. Aber wir sind endlich fertig in Europa!"

Alfred lachte, aber Arthurs Herz schmerzte plötzlich. Der Krieg war vorbei in Europa. Unter allem hatte er nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeutete. Was würde es Alfred jetzt bringen noch hier zu bleiben?

„Komm und trink einen mit uns, Jones!"

Das erinnerte Arthur…er sollte wirklich nicht hier drau0en sein. Er sollte zurückgehen und den Pub für Leute öffnen die feiern wollten. Zurück an die Arbeit, zurück zum Versuch zu vergessen.

„Trefft mich in einer Stunde im Emerald Lion," lächelte Alfred. Die Amerikaner stimmten alle zu und gingen fröhlich weiter. Alfred wandte sich wieder zu Arthur und grinste glücklich. „Dieser Nachmittag wird´s raushauen, Arthur!"

„Ich nehme an das bedeutet, dass du nach Hause gehst," sagte Arthur stumpf und sah weg von diesem blendenden Grinsen. Gerade jetzt tat es zu sehr weh.

„Nun, ja."

„Natürlich. Ich verstehe schon." Arthur kam er vor als würde seine Brust zerdrückt. Dies war der Moment den er gefürchtet hatte, von dem er wusste dass er kommen würde, den er so lange hatte verdrängen können und jetzt aber nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Alfred verließ ihn endlich, diesmal für immer.

„Und du kommst mit mir."

Arthur blieb die Luft im Hals stecken. Er musste sich verhört haben. „Was?"

Alfred lachte. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, erinnerst du dich? Ich will dir die Straßen New Yorks zeigen, und dich nach Hause zu meiner Farm bringen, und nach oben gehen und dir das ganze Land aus der Luft zeigen. Ich möchte dir alles zeigen. Du wirst mit mir kommen, oder?" Alfreds Gesicht war entschlossen und flehend.

Der Schmerz in Arthurs Brust wurde von einem unbekannten aufsteigenden Gefühl der Hoffnung ersetzt. Aber genauso schnell verschwand es auch wieder. Als er sich umsah und alle feiern sah auf den Straßen die er liebte merkte er… „Alfred, ich kann nicht in Amerika leben. Ich könnte London niemals verlassen."

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann kommen wir hierher zurück. Das Militär braucht immer Flugausbilder. Und ich habe England praktisch gerettet, die können mich nicht rausschmeißen. Ich bin ein gottverdammter Kriegsheld." Alfred grinste großspurig. Arthur unterdrückte den Drang entweder zu spötteln oder Alfred zu treten, selbst als seine wild schwingenden Gefühle drohten, ihn zu überwältigen.

„Aber…was ist mit deinem zuhause?"

„Natürlich kann ich Amerika nicht komplett verlassen. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin." Alfred sah hinunter zu Arthur und drückte ihn eng an sich in der anschwellenden Menge. Sein Lächeln verschwand leicht und seine Augen wurden ernst. Ein kribbelnder Schauder durchfuhr Arthurs Wirbelsäule. „Und überhaupt, zuhause ist, wo du bist. Also, wirst du mit mir kommen? Und mich mit dir mitnehmen? Denn ich möchte zuhause nie wieder verlassen."

Arthurs Herz schlug wild und er war plötzlich außer sich vor Glück. „Alfred, was…nach was fragst du da?"

„Naja ich würde dir einen Ring geben, aber ich glaube nicht dass du ihn tragen würdest. Und ich würde auf die Knie gehen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass ich von den Leuten überrannt werden würde. Aber Arthur…" Alfred zwinkerte. „Das ist eigentlich so ziemlich das, wonach ich frage."

Arthurs Puls wurde schneller und seine Wangen brannten vor Hitze. Er fragte sich ob dieses Grinsen, dieses Zwinkern, je aufhören würden ihn zu berühren. Er wusste, irgendwie, dass sie das niemals tun würden. Und in der Mitte der Straße, mit den fliegenden Bannern und der jubelnden Menge und der hell scheinenden Sonne am blauen Himmel, nahm Alfred Arthurs Hand und küsste sie, hinabsehend mit Augen voller Liebe und Versprechen. Und Arthur war es egal dass sie draußen waren, dass Leute sie sehen konnten, dass eine laute und drängende Menge sie umgab. Arthur hatte immer gedacht, irgendwo tief drinnen, dass Alfred eines Tages gehen würde- wie jeder zuvor es getan hatte. Aber jetzt realisierte er plötzlich, was die ganze Zeit über direkt vor ihm gewesen war. Dass wo auch immer Alfred hinging, er immer zurückkehren würde. Sie würden sich immer wiedersehen. Die Geräusche und die Farben verblassten in die Ferne bis es nur noch Alfred und ihn gab, zusammen dastehend, lächelnd und lachend und unfähig zu glauben, dass dieser Krieg sie zu diesem Abschluss geführt hatte. Es war unglaublich. Es war wunderschön. Es war Magie.

Und es war erst der Anfang.


End file.
